Queen Annamaria
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: Princess Anabelle has made it to Spain to be their Queen now she must journey threw being a wife, Queen and very soon a mother. SEQUEL TO MY ANABELLE
1. Spanish Gardens

So it didn't take long for the sequel to come to me I have had it in my mind from when I started writing the last few chapters so here it is. And incase you were wondering Philip is 18 which makes him 2 years older then Bella

I was nervous who wouldn't be we were headed to the Royal Palace of Madrid where me and Phillip where to be married. 'Daughter you are to be known as Annamaria now but King Phillip has shown affection to your nickname and will call you Bella sometimes' it hurt to think I had to change my name but mama did the same thing she was strong enough and I am to. 'It does upset me to change my name' I said honestly 'but I will' he smiled at my honest and compliant answer.

'You are to meet the King by yourself Annamaria we will meet you later with the King' mama said I was scared I thought they were going to be with me 'your ladies and aunt and uncle will accompany you do not fear' papa said. I smiled reassuringly but just when I thought I had all my courage the carriage stopped uncle Charles helped me out of the carriage and my ladies followed close behind just as nervous as I. I walked ahead of everyone being led by a servant to the throne room everyone made way as I entered the all whispered as I approached the throne of my future husband.

He was handsome and had a kind expression on his face upon seeing me I was wearing a scarlet dress with black trimming and my hair was tumbling down my back in a show of virginity. I bowed before him and he got up and walked down to meet me 'Princess Anabelle of England' he said taking my hand I stood straight up and nodded my head 'It is very good to finally meet you I can see you are even more beautiful in person' she said approvingly. 'Thank you your Majesty it is very nice to be here in this beautiful country'.

Mummers went through the crowd as they watched are exchange he kissed me gently I obliged and kissed back everyone clapped as he took my hand and led me away.

**.CHARLES BRANDON.**

I knew she was nervous as the crows parted and she saw her husband for the very first time anyone would be he was nice looking and did seem to develop a soft spot for her imminently by calling her by her English name. She was scared at first when he first kissed her but she obliged and kissed back then he took her by the hand and left. It was different seeing her this way when I think of her I always remember her as the little girl running around happily in a non caring manner.

Now she was to be Queen of Spain it made me think of my own daughters and when they would be married it must be hard for Henry giving both his daughters to marriages so close. 'They seem nice together' Margaret said when they left the room 'yes they do' she looked me in the eye 'I know what your thinking its difficult to comprehend that she was once that little girl running around the palace' she said quietly. 'At least we get to stay in Spain for year or so' she added thankfully 'yes it is'.

**.PRINCESS ANABELLE.**

King Philip walked me threw the gardens talking to me about the wedding and asking for my opinion on minor details. My ladies and Thomas Boleyn followed close behind listening to every detail they could get 'and these are your ladies?' I smiled 'yes they are this is Duchess Anne of Northumberland and her husband the Duke Henry of Northumberland this is Lady Jane Seymour Lady Mary Carey Anne's sister and Lady Olivia Bennett'. They all bowed to their new King 'and this is the new ambassador Lord Thomas Boleyn Anne and Mary's father'.

'Your Majesty' Thomas said bowing after the introductions were done we walked peacefully down the walkway him telling me different things about this lovely palace I will soon call my home. 'The gardens are called Jardines de Sabatini' he told me as I looked into the small pond the fishes swimming around I smiled lightly 'this is all so beautiful'. I said smiling at the beauty around me 'so you are pleased?' he said smiling happily 'I am very pleased'.

I didn't see my parents approaching Philip had are arms linked looking over into the pond my long black hair kept falling into my face he swept it behind my ear in one swift movement. 'The King and Queen of England' someone yelled it felt different my parents bowed slightly before me and Philip. Mama and Philip exchanged greetings then so did papa 'the wedding is to be tomorrow everything is already set up I have dresses made for the Princesses selection I wished to be surprised.' Without letting go of my arm we started to walk once again with my parents 'and where will you go after the wedding?' father asked curiously 'we will stay here for a few days then when you leave we shall head to Manzanares Castle a little way away from here'.

I knew my parents where going to leave two days after my wedding and is saddened me but I did not let it show not in front of my future husband my parents would be mortified. 'We must have a masquerade before you leave it is not very often that we have the King and Queen of England in our country ' he said with a laugh I smiled. I didn't get to spend much time with Philip for it was time I started getting ready for tomorrow and that meant picking a wedding dress out Philip have given me 3 options and they were all really beautiful.

**.PHILIP OF SPAIN.**

She was beautiful and had the voice of an angel I couldn't believe that she was going to be my wife. She looked every bit Spanish just like her mother but I was told she has her fathers famous temper but I couldn't believe that she looked so innocent 'What time will the wedding be held' Lady Anne Percy asked on behalf of Princess Anabelle '12 noontime will that be suitable for her if she wants I can change it' I said trying to please my young bride 'the Princess will be pleased with the time your Majesty' Lady Anne said bowing. Before should could leave I quickly stopped her 'can you please give this to her as a token on my love' I said handing her a decorative napkin 'yes your Majesty is there anything else' she said holding the cloth close to her.

'Yes actually there is you are close with the Princess are you not' I asked curiously 'yes I am I was her governance since she was 7 ' she replied looking down 'and she favors your family quite well' I added 'yes her Highness is most kind to my family' she said smiling slightly as if remembering something. 'I hope that you never take unwise advantages of the favor' I said severely knowing how some families could be 'I would never harm her Highness she means a great deal to me' I smiled slightly 'you are dismissed'.

**.ANNE PERCY.**

I couldn't help but wonder what the King gave Bella so I hurried back to her chambers where she was meeting her new Spanish ladies in waiting. 'Anne you are back" she said happily upon seeing me I bowed and handed her the handkerchief 'I gift from his Majesty he said it was a token on his love'. Bella smiled and took it from me she gasped when she saw the beautiful large gold necklace with a large cross on the end it had balls of gold hanging from it she stared at it wide eyed. 'Anne help me put it on' she said handing it to me I smiled and placed it around her neck she looked at her reflection and gently touched it like she couldn't believe that she had this beautiful necklace.

**.PRINCESS ANABELLE.**

'Oh how rude of me Anne these are my new ladies' she said pointing to the young teenage girls in front of us 'Lady Maria , Lady Anita and Lady Beatriz ' I said the young girls were timid and a bit frightened. 'Please go about your chores ladies' I instructed them in Queen's voice. Lady Jane Seymour entered then bowed before then the Princess 'your Highness you sisters, brother, your aunt and the Queen of England your mother are here to see you' I smiled kindly to her I know it was a lot to say in one breath 'thank you Jane you may let them in'.

They all looked in awe at the beauty of my chambers but mama just smiled it was the Queen's chambers and although officially I wasn't their Queen yet I was going to be. My ladies bowed before my family and went back to what they were doing 'oh Bella you have such a pretty necklace where did you get it from' Catalina said upon seeing the beautiful gold necklace around my neck. 'It is beautiful Bella' Mary said fingering it lightly 'the King gave it to me' I said mama and aunt Margaret shared a private smiled before coming and sitting in one of the very comfortable couches.

'All is ready for tomorrow Bella have you picked a dress?' mama asked me 'yes I have it is red with black lacing and has rubies encrusted into it which makes for a beautiful design. Mama smiled at my choice and we spent the rest of the time talking about meaningless things I let Edward and Catalina play with some toys I had brought up for them though Catalina seemed more interested with playing with my jewels.

My nerves were on fire as the night drew on it was warm and Anne left the windows open so the soft breeze and cool my skin I slept fitfully and Anne always soothed me back to sleep but once the sun was shinning threw the window I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 'Bells you must wake up it is your wedding day' she whispered to me when she saw my eyes open I sat up and looked around the room everything was set up and ready 'what time is it Anne' I asked as I was helped out of bed 'it is 8 Bella you must start getting ready but first a light breakfast.'


	2. I Hate Goodbyes

I quickly ate and soon I was getting dressed they dressed me in a deep crimson dress with black lace it looked beautiful on me then they placed the crown on a Queen on my head it took my breath away how beautiful it was **(picture on my profile). **My corset was tight it took me a minute to find a comfortable way to breath my hair was curled and let down my back it was almost time my nerves were on fire. Lady Mary colored my eyes lightly and Lady Maria put dark red lip coloring me I stared into the mirror I could not believe that was me. 'Bella you look stunning' I heard mama say I turned around and they two small girls who were holding my train Adele and Alicia followed me down as I hugged my mother.

'You look like your mother' papa said smiling at me I hugged him as well 'I am so nervous mama, papa what if I fall' I said confessing to them 'do not fear I will not let you fall' I smiled 'thank you papa' we talked a little while longer till one of my ladies interrupted. 'Your Highness it is time' I sighed and mama left to take her seat we made out way down to the chapel and waited by the doors. 'This is the last time I will ever refer to you as my little girl' papa said sadly 'that is why you have Catalina papa' before either of us could say anything the doors opened up.'

We walked down the aisle the Spanish Court's eyes following me assessing me with every look and soon I was at the end of the aisle papa gave me to Philip and I swore I could have cried but I did not I could not let my father down now. I saw my entire like flash through my mind when I was little running through the gardens of Whitehall Palace when I was in France when I came home how everything was different. Anne chasing after me at Hatfield mama and papa when little Edward and Catalina where born everything. I then looked over at Philip he held my hand gently and gave it a squeeze I wondered what he thought at this very moment.

I felt a ring go on my finger it was beautiful it was gold with diamonds all around the band and one large diamond in the middle. I placed a simple golden band on his hand and we kissed then were pronounced man and wife. I was now the Queen of Spain I took a long breath.

The ball afterwards was extravagant nothing was spared I sat upon the throne of the Queen of Spain and watched the skirts swirl and spin on the dance floor my mind still could not believe I was Queen. 'Wife shall we dance' Philip said from the seat beside me 'yes husband' I said giving him my hand we stood up and walked down to the dance floor everyone bowed to us and the dance started again. When the dance ended I was out of breath with joy Catalina in all her way came bounding over to me and Philip bowed quickly 'Bella will you please dance with me' she said with excitement I almost laughed at the look on Philips face.

'Please excuse my sister she is not used to being in foreign courts' I said with eyes sparking with laugher 'she is my sister-in-law now and your younger sister she has every right to be excited and you may dance with her' I kissed his cheek and took Catalina's hand. 'Caty you cannot do that again give respect to me and Philip remember what mama told you' I said in a somewhat severe voice. 'I am sorry Bella' she said sadly I could not be angry at her to long 'you are forgiven Caty do not fear' I said kissing her cheek.

I talked it the rest of my siblings and mama and papa I was so happy that when the night ended I was upset but did not show it after all I was Queen now I and knew what was to happen. Anne undressed me slowly her fingers dragging on 'Anne if you please' I said looking at her eyes in the mirror. 'I am sorry Bella it is just I have always thought of you as the little girl I first met and now you are Queen and to be a women' she said sadly a few tears slipped out of her eyes. 'Oh Anne please do not cry' I said turning around to hug her 'I cannot help it Bella I am just so happy for you'.

I could tell she was not telling me something she was not looking in my eyes 'Anne there is something else I can tell please tell me' she wiped her eyes 'I did not want to spoil your wedding day for you I was going to wait to tell you but if you insist which I know you will I am with child' she said I could not believe it 'Anne I am so happy for you does Henry know?' I said hugging her with excitement 'no I was going to wait to tell him'. She said honestly 'well as Queen I say that as of tomorrow he must know' I said with a smile.

'As you wish your Majesty' I smiled and turned back to the mirror she finished with my dress and soon I was only in my chemise. I took a breath as the door opened and they announced the kings arrival 'His Majesty the King of Spain' I bowed to him as he entered I could not believe this was going to happen tonight. 'Wife' he said bowing 'husband' I said doing the same 'you are all dismissed now' Anne gave my hand a squeeze the room was empty soon and Philip walked slowly over to me my heart was beating as fast as it ever has as he kissed my lips full of passion.

He backed me up to the bed and crawled on top of me his hands found their way under my gown touching me where no other man has before it went on for what seemed hours until he pushed my dress up fully and consummated our marriage.

In the morning when the curtains were thrown I felt like a new person Anne said I was glowing which is hardly the truth. I was dressed in a royal purple gown with a small crown placed upon my head my hair was in elaborate half up half down fit for a Queen I had the necklace Philip had given me around my neck. Ruby rings and earrings to match I looked very beautiful if I do say so myself I walked out of my rooms and down the hall where I was to have breakfast in my husbands chambers.

I ate lightly only picking at a few certain things until I was full I realized that soon it was going to be time for my parents to go home. 'Your mother wished for you to spend the day with her and your siblings' Philip said picking at a piece of meat I watched closely 'and I said that you may for they will be leaving tomorrow' I smiled happily 'are you pleased' he said knowing the answer 'exceedingly' I said as he grabbed hold of my hand.

'I have another gift for you' he said clapping his hands and a small copper colored Papillon was placed in my lap 'it is female' he said as I stroked its beautiful coat it was a puppy and I fell in love with one glance 'she is beautiful thank you so much' then I presented him with a goblet incrusted with many fine expansive jewels which he loved. I carried my small dog in my arms as I made my way down to the gardens on the way deciding a name for her deciding on Arella.

As I walked into the gardens everyone bowed even my mother and siblings I handed Arella off to Anne and started to walk with my family. 'How does it feel to be Queen?' Catalina asked as we passed a beautiful fountain 'it feels wonderful it's almost like being a Princess just more responsibility' I told her she smiled 'I like your dog' Edward said admiring from afar 'what is its name?' I motioned for Anne to give me the dog 'her name is Arella and she was a gift from his majesty' Edward and Catalina petted the dog with wide eyes never seeing this breed before. I placed the dog down and let her play with them.

'So your name is no longer Anabelle' Mary said I smiled sadly 'yes it is now Annamaria' she nodded her head 'so Henry when will you be getting married?' I said mockingly. 'Dear sister that is for our parents to figure out' he said hinting looking over at mama 'me and your fathers are considering Anne of Cleves' she said looking ahead we both knew that was all he was going to get.

I could not believe it soon the day was over and it was time for me to go to my bed for tomorrow my parents where to be leaving I was at least happy my aunt and uncle where to stay Mary and Phillip had to go to Bavaria it seems he is very much needed over there. So I went to my bed. 'My Lady the king wishes to visit your bed tonight' Lady Adele said bowing 'yes he may' I said as Anne got me ready.

Philip came to my rooms and dismissed everyone like the night before and like the night before it was very satisfactory. But all to soon it was time to wake up I grudgingly got out of bed 'Bella I know today is going to be hard but please be strong' Anne said as she dressed me in a dark green gown. 'Thank you Anne and have you told your husband you are with child?' I said directing the conversation away 'yes I have he is very pleased' she said with a smile. Philip held my arm as we walked out to the docks I saw my family getting ready to board the ship I fought back tears as I stepped forward. 'I love you and will miss you dearly' I told my parents giving them each a kiss in the cheek.

'I love you Mary' I said kissing her cheek and hugging her I even gave my brother-in-law a hug then kneeled to Catalina and Edward view. 'You know I love you too very much and will miss you greatly my only wish is for you to obey mama and papa and come and visit me sometime in the future' I said kissing them both and stepping away. We said our goodbyes and they left I grabbed Anne's hands and gripped them tightly them we made our way back to the castle I have always hated goodbyes.


	3. Surpises

It has been almost a month since my parents had left and soon I had gained a routine for each day my aunt and uncle visited me everyday and were given lodgings in my household of their own. Philip my husband continued to visit my bed every night and soon I began to fall in love with him.

'Anne' I said as I got out of bed that morning I Anne quickly brought me a bucket and I threw up nausea sweeping over my entire body 'I think you should send for the doctor' I said among gasps 'Bella you do not need a doctor I know what is wrong with you' she said her voice mysterious with happiness. I looked up and she placed a hand on her swelling belly though you could not tell there was a baby in there she was gaining weight 'still get the doctor I need to know officially' I said in a daze we had only been married for a month and I was already pregnant everyone would be pleased.

The doctor came and diagnosed I was pregnant about eight weeks I was stunned 'Anne go to the King and tell him I must see him now' I said placing a hand on my stomach I ordered everyone to say nothing to anyone them I ordered them out of the room I paced my rooms in only my chemise and robe thinking frantically was I really ready for this? The doors opened and Philip came in 'what happened what is the matter!' he said frantically. 'Nothing is wrong everything is perfect quite perfect really' I said letting the joy overtake me 'then what is it?' he said calming down 'Philip I am with child'.

His face went blank then turned into a mask of excitement he kissed the laughing we must tell the ambassador and let the world know that Queen Annamaria of Spain is pregnant with the heir of Spain'. 'I will tell the ambassador of England and write a letter to my parents' I said with the same excitement I had did it and now I must give Spain an heir. 'Your Majesty the ambassador of England Lord Thomas Boleyn is here' Lady Adele said 'let him in' I said as I finished a letter to my parents. 'Your Majesty' Thomas said bowing in front of me 'Lord Thomas I need you to do something very important for me' I handed him the letter. 'Take this to my parents and let all of England know that the Queen of Spain in with child' he broke into a smile.

'That is very good news My Lady' he said bowing and leaving 'and Lord Thomas and as promised take your daughter the Lady Mary home as well' I said with a smile knowing she wanted to see her children.

**LORD THOMAS BOLEYN**

I could not believe she was already with child her and the King will have a great many children I boarded the first ship to England with my daughter and sailed as fast as we could 'I am so happy for her' Mary said as we both looked to see the English coast coming fast I did not even stop to get refreshed as I made my way to the throne room where the King and his family were. The Princess Mary and her husband were back at the English court I felt badly almost she was not with child yet and it would upset her to know her younger sister is. 'Ambassador what happened?' the King asked upon seeing me the Queen grew worried as she looked at me.

'I am here to tell you that Queen Annamaria of Spain is with child for the first time' I said proudly claps rang out all over the court and the King and Queen smiled proudly. Princess Mary and Prince Phillip looked a bit sour but sill clapped. 'This is joyous news ambassador and let us all pray that it is a healthy son' the King said with a smile on his face.

'No Phillip she is my younger sister I was married before her I should be pregnant before her' I heard the Princess Mary 'do not fear it is not your fault' her husband said soothingly I prayed that the Princess would not be so envious and the Queen had also asked I talk to her sister 'Princess Mary' I said bowing before her 'Ambassador Boleyn what can I help you with' she said smiling now 'your sister the Queen of Spain sends her deepest regards and prays for you to be with child' Princess Mary looked taken back for a moment. 'Tell her I said thank you and I shall pray she has a son now what about your daughter lady Anne Percy I have not spoken to her since we left Spain'. I sighed 'she too is with child in her three month your Highness and she sends her regards' I knew she was upset 'thank you Lord Thomas I know you must want to see your family so please you may'.

**HENRY KING OF SPAIN**

I laughed my way into my wife's rooms 'did you hear that Katherine she is with child and only within a month' I said clapping my hands I scooped up little Catalina and kissed her head 'you are to be the aunt of the future King of Spain' he said smiling down on his youngest 'how do you know it is to be a boy?'. Catalina asked I sighed 'we do not know Caty but we pray it will be' I told her truthfully I could not lie to my youngest. 'Now please will you go get your brother Henry we have some good news for him' I said setting her down 'yes papa' and she ran off to go get him. I looked to see Katherine her face a mix of happiness and sorrow 'what is the matter?' I said sitting down near her 'it feels as if I have truly lost my daughter now' she said quietly and for once I knew what she was talking about.

**Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria **

I was happy for her I really was but I could not deny the fact that I was upset that she was already pregnant and I was not. 'Mary please calm down it means nothing I thought we weren't in a rush to have children anyway' Phillip said trying to calm me down 'I never said that it was just till we came back from Spain I was supposed to be pregnant by now' I told him angrily. 'I wanted a baby so bad and she shall have one before me' I said almost breaking down into tears 'Mary do not cry we shall have a baby soon' Phillip said holding me in his arms.

**Queen Annamaria of Spain**

All of Spain was in celebration over my pregnancy Philip began raining gifts down on me new dresses jewels and other things. But what I loved the most was when he walked with me threw the gardens telling me stories he promised me boy or girl he would love it we were young we could have many more children. But that did not stop me from praying each night for a son as I saw my mother do when she was with the twins.

I placed my hand on my stomach soon I thought the life within me would begin to show just like Anne has ambassadors came to my door everyday to congratulate me on my pregnancy but I have yet to see the French ambassador Francisco must still harbor a broken heart but in my joy I could care less. Me and Philip greeted the screaming crowd from the balcony it felt well to know they were yelling for me and my husband not my parents . I smiled and waved dignity wafting from me and Philip 'Lady Jane' I said her and Anne were the only English ladies I had left now 'yes your Majesty' she said bowing 'I crave some quail eggs will you tell the chef to have some put in my meal tonight' I asked her kindly 'yes My Lady' she said bowing and walking away.

'Quail eggs dear' Philip said almost laughing I smirked 'I hear it is a good sign for a son' I told him with the flip of my head as we walked back into the palace. ;You know I wish it be whatever God pleases if he wants us to have a son he will and if he wants us to have a daughter I hope she will be like you'. He said kissing my head and leaving for a meeting with the Portugal ambassador 'Anne what do you think your having?' I asked her when we made it back to my apartments 'I do not know Bella but I wish to have a boy for Henry but I do harbor a desire for a little girl' she said honestly. We picked up some sewing and started working elaborate pictures into cloth 'what will you name you baby if it is a boy?' Anne asked as she pricked her finger 'after his father of course' 'and if it is a girl?' Lady Jane asked then looked taken back at what she suggested.

"If we have a girl me and Philip decided to name her Isabella' Lady Jane sighed 'I think they are lovely names your Majesty' Lady Maria said looking out the window 'yes' they all said agreeing 'and Anne what are you to name your?' Lady Adele said in curiously. 'If we have a girl it will be Annamaria for I promised her Majesty that when she helped me and Henry get married and if it is to be a boy Henry like his father'. They all agreed they liked the names and even asked me to tell the story of getting Henry and Anne together. I could not help but tell it was after all very romantic all the girls loved and Anne blushed at a few parts.

'England sounds like a lovely place' one newer lady said as she listened to the description of Whitehall Palace and its gardens. 'It is no more beautiful then Spain it just sounds beautiful because it is a different country' I went on to tell them about the winters and house everything glowed white in the morning and how beautiful it was they all seemed enchanted. 'My Lady if you do not mind me asked may you tell us about your time in France?' Lady Maria asked curiously I told them how frightened I was when I was taken aboard and how strong my mother was caring for me threw that awful time even though she was pregnant with my brother and sister.

'My mother is a very strong women and I look up to her a great deal' I told them they all smiled at my stories I did not tell them everything though leaving some for later. I soon sent one of my ladies out to get something for me to eat something with sugar for I had a craving I was not let down when she came back with come treats from last nights supper. I was careful not to eat too much though I did not want to spoil my supper which was coming fast and my craving for quail eggs seemed in intensified as the plate was set before me. When I thought of pregnancy I always thought of happiness and joy but now I realize it messes with your emotions making me cry at the slightest thing and angry at another this was going to be a long nine months.


	4. Let All Of Spain Know

**As much as it saddened me the King granted Anne and Henry some land and a very nice castle for her to rest for she was in her 7th month of pregnancy and her stomach had become very large. She needed to relax to have a healthy baby 'goodbye Anne write me when you get there I will miss you dearly' I said I kissed her cheek and she left. The only lady I had left from England now was Lady Jane Seymour we made our way back to my apartments I put a hand on my stomach and felt the little life inside me move I was only six months now but I could feel the little life inside me move around. Thomas Boleyn had returned weeks ago with news from England he reported that my sister the Princess Mary was distressed for she was not pregnant yet I hope she did no wish ill thoughts on my baby because of that.**

**He told me how big Catalina and Edward have gotten and that the marriage between Henry and the Anne of Cleves have been finalized. 'When will they be married?' I asked him taking a sip of my tea 'they say that the Princess of Cleves will leave for England very soon and they shall be married in July'. I set my tea down in confusion 'that doesn't give her much time to get to England it is already June' he nodded 'it wont be a long journey'.**

'**I wish I could be there' I said longingly 'Your Majesty will be six months pregnant at that time you are due in September you cannot go to England'. I sighed 'I know Thomas but he is my brother and he is to be married' I said getting up and going to my desk. 'I will write him and a messenger send it to him with the letter for my mother' I said dipping my quill in ink 'yes Your Majesty' he said standing up and bowing 'now please go visit your daughter' I said with a smile he bowed and left the room. 'Your Majesty' some of the little girls said as they entered my rooms I smiled and beckoned them over they came to do small chores every other day the littlest one Amora sat by my feet she was only 5. I jumped just a little as the baby kicked 'are you all right Queen Annamaria' Amora asked 'yes I am it is just the baby kicking' I said grabbing her hand and letting her fell my stomach as the baby kicked.**

**She giggled and the other girls politely asked if they could feel as well I could not deny there small faces and let them. 'Your Majesty the King is here' Lady Jane said bowing 'you may let him in' I said as the girls giggled as the baby kicked. 'I see you are there entertainment' Philip said with a smirk the girls quickly got up and bowed to him them set back down to feeling my stomach 'may I?' he asked them hovering a hand over my stomach 'yes Your Majesty' they said moving away. He waited a couple minutes before a swift kick his my stomach he beamed 'it is strong' he said proudly 'he is strong' I corrected him. 'I have a feeling it is a boy' I said fondly touching my stomach he smiled 'then it is a boy' he said proudly kissing me the girls made faces and looked away causing me to laugh.**

**I soon got my letter from Anne expressing her gratitude for such a lovely home and telling me all about her ride. I was happy for her and wrote back the letters to my brother and mother were also send along with a secret letter for Anne of Cleves after all she was to be my sister-in-law. **

**ENGLAND **

**ANNE OF CLEVES**

I was nervous as we docked in the English port the trip from Cleves to England had been a short one the people all yelled my name praising me as the Princess of Wales. I was nervous as I made my way off the ship and to the castle which I have known to be Hatfield Palace once we made it there I was sent to my rooms for a fresh dress and something to eat a messenger came to my rooms and bowed. 'Is it a letter from his Highness the Prince of Wales' I asked in broken English 'no my lady it is from Her Majesty the Queen of Spain his sister'.

I was taken back she had wrote me a letter I was nervous know I knew that the Queen on Spain was the Prince of Wales little sister and he had always been fond of her 'thank you' I said taking the letter from the messenger he waited there was she expecting a reply.

Dear Anne of Cleves,

I know you must be surprised that I am writing you but I wanted to speak with you Henry is my older brother and I care for him very much and as I am with child I will not be able to come to England and meet you in person or go to your wedding. My brother is a very kind man and my only hope is that you will be kind to him as well. I know you must be scared right now you are in a different county yes you may speak the language but you do not know everything and you are scared of messing up but trust me it will be fine I know my mother will teach you everything you need to know to become Queen. You are very lucky I was Queen before anyone could teach me Spain's customs I know you will be a good Queen and give England many heirs I hope you will write me back.

Sincerely your sister-in-law

Queen Annamaria of Spain

I breathed a sigh of relief she knew what it was like to be in my position I sat down and wrote a reply sealed it then handed it to the messenger 'My Lady the King is here' I took a deep breath 'you may let him in' I stood up as he walked in and bowed he smiled when he saw me maybe Queen Annamaria was right I thought.

**KING HENRY **

I smiled when I saw the daughter of Cleves she was a pretty young thing with dark blonde hair and a sweet face Henry will approve I thought to myself I talked to her for a bit she was intelligent in some areas and wanted to learn which is good in a Tudor Court.

**QUEEN ANNAMARIA **

I had just received a from Anne of Cleves know known as the Princess Anne of Wales she had sent me another letter right after her first telling me all about the wedding which I was very thankful for. This week had been a very eventful day a messenger came and told me that Anne had given birth to a health baby boy named Henry I was very happy for her. But I was getting nervous I was only a month behind her and very big at any point could I give birth the doctors said they had been wrong about the date of the birth.

I laid down in bed my back was killing my 'Your Majesty are you all right' Lady Jane asked worried 'my back' I was cut off when I felt the sheets soak from underneath me 'Your water broke' she said astonished 'Lady Maria get the doctor Lady Adele tell the king and Lord Thomas' I said as the pain started.

**KING PHILIP**

I sat at my desk reading over some papers I rubbed my head the doctors had predicted Annamaria's birth date wrong she could give birth at anytime and for the last month she was confined to her chambers for the health of the baby. Suddenly there was a knock on the door 'Your Majesty the Queen is giving birth' Lady Adele said in a rush. I could not believe it 'ring the bells tell all of Spain that the Queen is giving birth' I said to a nearby page boy he nodded and ran.

Lady Adele went back to the Queen and I went to the church and prayed.


	5. An Heir For Spain

**I could not believe it I was going to have the baby I was excited yet scared at the same time 'Your Majesty you should lay back' Lady Jane said fluffing up some pillows I leaned back with great difficulty. **

**THOMAS BOLEYN**

I was at my daughters house visiting on the Queens orders I sat in the nursery with my grandson and Anne told me about the going on in her life lately. Suddenly there was loud knocking on the doors and one of the Queen's ladies rushed in 'I am sorry to bother you ambassador but the Queen wishes you to know her water broke and she wishes Lady Anne to be there with her'. She said bowing Anne grabbed the baby from my arms and quickly put him back in the cradle she ordered one of the servants to get her cloak as we made our way out.

**QUEEN ANNAMARIA**

I knew giving birth was going to be painful but never did I expect this much I screamed again as a contraction rolled over me like the ocean waves. Lady Jane held my hand and I squeezed 'Your Majesty you have to push do not give up' she said smoothing my dark black hair back out of my eyes the door suddenly opened and in walked Anne I let out a small cry of relief as she went on the opposite side of me and grabbed my other hand. 'Know Bella you heard Jane and the doctor you have to push as hard as you can' sweat poured down on my already soaked chemise I felt another contraction come they were closer and closer together and I pushed with all my might.

I let out my breath with tears 'do not fear Bella' Anne said kissing me head 'Your Majesty I just need one more push from you' the doctor said kindly I nodded my head tears streaming down my face. I pushed as hard as I could with all that was left in me till I heard the cry of a new born I fell back against the pillows letting out a cry of relief there was still a bit of pain but it felt like nothing compared to what I had felt.

I breathed in as much air as I could 'what….what is it' I said within breaths Anne rubbed my head with a cool cloth 'just a minute Bella' Anne said looked over at the doctor. The she let out a laugh 'Bella you have given birth to a very healthy baby boy' I could not tell if I was laughing or crying 'who will tell the King' I asked 'my father the ambassador' she said kissing my head again. 'I want to see him Anne' I said holding out my arms 'in a minute Bella lets get you cleaned up first.

**KING PHILIP OF SPAIN**

I prayed my the alter of the virgin Mary when I heard footsteps outside my door it has been four hours since Annamaria has gone into birth. They announced Lord Thomas Boleyn but I did not turn around I held my cross tightly 'Her Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby boy' he said proudly I thank the virgin Mary as I stood up and turned around. 'I have a son' I said more to myself then to anyone in the room 'you page boy tell all Spain the Queen has given birth to a son' I said laughing then sprinted out of the room and down to her chambers.

**QUEEN ANNAMARIA**

They changed the bed sheets and put me in a fresh chemise before placing my son in my arms I kissed his head 'my son' I said holding him tightly the doors where opened again and my husband the king walked in an anxious expression on his face. He sat down next to me and I handed him our son he kissed me as I handed him over from inside the castle I could hear the cheering crowds. 'You did it you gave Spain a heir Prince Philip' I smiled as he kissed his sons head and handed him back to me I wished I would never have to let him go but soon his wet nurse was here and I was ordered to rest.

**THOMAS BOLEYN**

After almost a year I was yet again headed back for England I was glad the journey was only a two month journey there and back I was not staying long only for a week I wanted to spend sometime with my wife and other children it seems Mary has married another man called William Stafford. I spent most of the journey in my cabin relaxing I carried with me a letter for the Queen on England, Princess Mary, Princess Anne and for the King.

When we reached England I was very glad to be home I knew all England was waiting for the news of what Annamaria had. I went to Hampton Court Palace where the Royal family were enjoying the luxury of life as Cromwell who took over for Wolsey after his pacing handled all the bigger problems of England it was as you could say the King and Queens vacation. They were in the gardens with their children when I arrived I found the by a fountain laughing at something.

'Lord Thomas' Queen Katherine said at seeing my all the attention was turned to be I bowed respectfully 'well Thomas what do we owe the pleasure' the King asked with a smirk 'Queen Annamaria of Spain has given birth' I said as the King motioned for me to stand up. All there faces turned to a mask of seriousness even Prince Edward and Princess Catalina who have grown very big since I have been here they must be about nine or 10 now.

'Well what did she have' surprising Princess Mary pushed 'Her Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby boy Prince Philip' King Henry's face broke into a smile while Queen Katherine smiled with relief. Catalina giggled. 'This is very good news Lord Thomas very good indeed and how is her health?' he said excitedly 'very well my Lord I am to believe her aunt Margaret is with her probably as we speak'.

'And your daughter Lord Thomas I believe last we spoke you mentioned she was with child' Princess Mary said eyeing me 'oh yes Anne has given birth to a son as well a week before the Queen she was there during the birth upon request'. I said with a smile 'congratulations them Thomas' Queen Katherine said with a smile 'thank you Your Majesty but this visit was not for my daughter the Queen your daughter has given birth to the heir of Spain' I said bowing 'and was Philip pleased with him' Catalina asked innocently 'exceedingly' I said with a smile.

'And she sent you these letters' I said handing one to the Queen the King and the Princess Mary 'thank you' then I looked over to Princess Anne of Cleves 'Your Highness' I said handing her the reply 'thank you Lord Thomas' she said with a smile. 'Have you been talking to my sister' Prince Henry said with a laugh 'she sent me a letter when I first arrived' she said simply. 'Thank you Lord Thomas you are excused please go see your family I hear your daughter is with child with her nee husband' the King said happily 'thank you your Majesties' I said walking away.

**PRINCESS MARY**

'Come Phillip let us walk I wish to speak with you' he got the hint and we walked past the fountains and into the maze 'dear please I know what you are going to say and do not you might be with child now you never knew' he said kissing my head 'she gave birth to a son Philip if it was a girl it would not hurt so much but it was a son' I tuned my back to him. 'Mary read her letter she sent it for a reason maybe' he said before leaving I cleared my eyes a broke the seal.

Dear Sister,

I know you must be upset right now but I believe God has a reason for everything you should not be upset that you do not have a child yet and I pray each night to the virgin Mary that I will hear news that you are with child. I hope to see you again one day for writing these letters back and forth will not settle with me. I hope Phillip if fine please send him my regards. I love you very much.

Your sister

Bella

I sighed and hugged the letter close to me I had always let my jealously get in the way of things I cannot let it ruin the joy for Bella at having a son. At least she did not flaunt her title by writing it at the bottom like it is custom to do she used her nickname.

**KING HENRY**

I could not believe it my little Anabelle has given birth to the heir of Spain I could see Mary's jealously for her sister and hoped in the letter Bella wrote her she will find peace. I sat down on a bench near Katherine and read the letter she sent me.

Dear Father,

You must be very happy to find I have given Spain a heir I am very happy myself Philip said he did not care if it was a boy or a girl but I knew we wanted a boy like any King would. I prayed each night and god granted me a son. I wish for you to let Lord Thomas stay in England now for I believe he wishes to spend his time with his wife the Countess Elizabeth. Also I wish to have Catalina here with me I wish for her to be my sons godmother and I believe she might learn a great deal by spending sometime in the Spain court under my ward of course.

Your dutiful daughter

Queen Annamaria

She wanted her sister Catalina to be there with her as her sons Godmother maybe a few years in the Spanish Court will teach her something's she is but nine years old now and only knows how to act as a Princess. Anabelle was thrust into being Queen maybe teaching sending Catalina to Spain and have Bella show her a few things would not be such a bad idea.

**QUEEN KATHERINE**

I anxiously opened my letter as Henry sat down by me I saw Mary and Phillip walk into the maze and Henry and Anne sat down on the fountain walls.

Dear mother,

I miss you terribly giving birth was much more then I expected but when I saw him and heard him cry I do not know how to explain it but I already loved him. I hope it is not too much but I have asked my Father the King to send Catalina to Spain for a couple years so she may learn how to be a young Queen in a foreign land. I know you may be against it but I honestly think this is what would be best for her. I want to make her my child's Godmother as well seeing how I cannot make Anne.

With all my love you're loving daughter

Queen Annamaria of Spain

I could not believe it she wanted Catalina to go and live in Spain with her for a couple of years 'Henry' I said knowing that she had also written him for permission. 'I think it might be a good idea Katherine to show Catalina how to learn to rule a foreign county' he said looking down at his letter. 'I can show her that' I said earnestly 'no you cannot you are accustom to everything you are sure of your place Anabelle has only been there a year still an outsider in most of there eyes to them she still reeks of the English Court'.

I knew it was hopeless he had made up his mind but I could not help it 'Henry please she is my daughter and only nine years old you cannot send her away' I said pleadingly 'I am not sending her away I am giving her an education' he said standing up. 'And by time she gets back you will send her off to be married' I said following me 'Katherine we are Royalty it is how things are done it's not like you will never speak to her again now please I have yet to decided how many years anyway'. He said walking away I was happy that

**PRINCESS ANNE OF WALES**

I sat down on the fountain wall near Henry and broke the seal to my letter I giggled as Henry leaned over to ready over my shoulder.

Dear sister-in-law

I believe by now Henry has figured I am writing so I bid him a hello. As you must have heard I had a son and I am so happy when I first say him and heard him I could not believe that I had made that all those nine months. When you have a child and the future King of England you shall understand it is such a magical feeling to be a mother. I hope someday to meet you and for you to meet my son till then send my love to my brothers and sisters.

Your Sister-in-law

Queen Annamaria of Spain

'She seems very happy in Spain' I commented to Henry 'yes she does and I hope soon we may feel the joy she is' he said hinting I smiled ruefully and tucked the letter away.

**PRINCESS CATALINA**

I was excited to here that Anabelle has a soon I keep forget to call her Annamaria but to me she will always be my older sister Anabelle. I was in my chambers playing with one of my dolls when Lady Bryan came in 'Princess your father would like to see you' she said bowing I nodded and got up and headed to my fathers office. 'Catalina come sit down' he said I looked at mama who was staring out the window I looked down at my olive toned arms as I sat down I did not know if I was in trouble or not. I played with a piece of my dark red hair 'Catalina in the letter your sister has sent us she expressed a want for you to go to Spain'. I smiled I had missed my sister dearly this last year 'really does that mean I can go to Spain?' I said excitedly.

'Yes you are as a ward of your sister' I was confused now 'but I am a Princess' I said a little nervous 'yes you are and you will be but you are going to learn to be a Queen in a foreign land' he said cautiously. 'How long will I be in Spain?' I asked papa sighed 'I have thought about it and have come to six years at least'. I let out a breath six years in Spain with my sister and nephew and her husband away from the English court 'please Catalina you are to be Godmother to Prince Philip he is your nephew'.

'But mother is sad that I will be leaving' I said looking over at my mama 'no she will not darling right Katherine' mama looked over and put a smile on her face 'yes Henry Catalina do not fear I am happy that you are going to be with your sister it is just that it had started to rain out and I wanted to go for a stroll'. I could tell she was lying but didn't want to upset her 'okay I will go but when' I said straightening up 'you will leave by the weeks end with the new ambassador'.

I did not believe it I was going to live in Spain when I got back to my rooms I ordered everything to be packed for I was going to Spain they all seemed shocked but did not question me. I sat down and ordered something small to eat and they quickly obeyed will it be like this in Spain will they willingly obey my every command I am just a Princess from England there and the sister to their new Queen I was lost in my own thoughts before the night ended.


	6. Arrivals

**Okay so I got bored and created a cast list lol its on my profile leave me comments on what you think or different ideas for the characters. And at first I was only going to have Catalina go to Spain but then I remembered that Edward was her twin and they have been together all their lives unlikely separated so I had him go along as well.**

'Such a strong pretty boy are we not' I saw cooing to the small child I held in my arms we were expecting my sister Catalina any day I rocked little Philip in my arms it was the one part of the day when I had nothing to do. I had done all my duties as Queen for the morning and had a little time off to spend with my son. 'Your Majesty you asked for us' my ladies came quietly into the room. 'Yes I did I wish to speak with you' I said handing Philip over to his wet nurse 'my sister the Princess Catalina of England and my brother Prince Edward are going to be here soon and I want nothing but the utmost respect given to her she is a Princess and Prince and must be addressed Your Highness Catalina' I said walked down the row of young ladies before me.

'Yes Your Majesty' they said bowing 'they may be a Prince and Princess of England but they are still a Royal no doubt and the siblings of the Queen' I said sitting in a velvet chair. 'Am I understood' I said looking all of them in the eye 'yes Your Majesty' they said once again. 'Then you are dismissed Anne' I said before she left 'yes Bella' she said coming forward and bowing 'please do not bow you are the once person that gives me a dose of reality sit down' I said I grabbed a gold goblet and took a sip. 'are there rooms ready?' I said turning all my attention to her 'yes they are and if I may they are beautiful'.

I sighed 'there going to be nervous and I cannot go down to get them from the ship so I am asking you and Jane to they know and trust you it will bring her small comfort my aunt and uncle will also be there' I said looking out the window. 'May I ask how long they are staying?' all the other ladies listened closely 'six years they will leave when they are fifteen' she nodded and got up 'wait! Anne I wish to see your son Henry today I have yet to see him all these months and yet I am his Godmother'.

'When would you like to see him then Bella' she asked smiling she had not seen him since last week 'have him brought to the castle he will be a playmate for Philip even though they are too young right now they will grow up together. And I wish to make your husband Henry the Master of my Household' I said finishing off with signing some papers certifying it. 'What?' Anne said in confusion at the last part ' I think you heard me Anne now you and Lady Jane better get to the docks the boats are arriving' I said with a smile.

**Princess Catalina**

I looked out at Spain when I first came her I knew it was only for a couple days maybe a week but now I see six years of my life luckily after I threw a fit Edward was allowed to come with me. 'six years are going to be a very long time I miss mama and papa already' he said looking down at the yelling people I nodded my head in agreement. There were crows present as we made our way off the ship I saw my aunt and uncle with Lady Anne and Lady Jane waiting for us. I smiled I had missed my aunt and uncle so much. When I got off the ship I gave them each a kiss even Lady Anne and Jane 'this way your Highnesses your sister would like to see you after you have changed into fresh clothing of course' Lady Jane said I followed them into a carriage where it was a short ride to the Palace.

It was beautiful I could not deny that when we made it to the castle there were many people waiting for me I expected it to be my household and Edwards a man stepped out in front and started speaking in quick Spanish. ' Dé la bienvenida a la Princesa Catalina de Inglaterra estamos muy satisfechos usted está aquí soy el Señor Javier Garcia seré la cabeza de la casa de la princesa Catalina durante estos seis años designados por su Reina de Majestad Annamaria determinaré que usted programa con la aprobación de su Majestad a la Reina.'

(Give the welcome to the Princess Catalina of England we are very satisfied you are here I am Mister Javier Garcia I will be the head of the house of the Princess Catalina during these six years designated by her Majesty Queen Annamaria I will determine that you program with the approval of her Majesty to the Queen)

'Le agradezco el Señor Garcia estoy enormemente satisfecho para ser aceptado pero por favor mis cosas están todavía en el barco y yo estaría sumamente contento si usted debiera enviar alguien para obtenerlos' I replied in perfect Spanish.

(I am grateful Lord Garcia and enormously satisfied to be accepted but please my things are still in the ship and I would be extremely satisfied if you send someone to obtain them)

'Sí Princesa' he said bowing he seemed impressed that a nine year old knew so much he bowed as did everyone else as I walked past. My rooms were beautiful and looked very expensive I was quickly changed into a lovely blue velvet dress then they fixed my hair and put new jewels on me then I was swept of to the nursery I met up with Edward on the way and we waited by the door where my sister was. When I first saw her she looked different she seemed to gave gained no weight from the baby her hair was longer more elegant and she had an air of confidence about her.

She turned when I was announced and smiled I bowed as did everyone else 'Your Majesty' we all said in unison 'Catalina you are beautiful I have missed you so much' she said walking over and hugging me. 'And I you sister' I said hugging her back she straightened up 'oh dear Edward you have grown too I have missed you so much' she said hugging him. 'And I have missed you sister' he said hugging her then she walked over to the cradle where I heard a soft gurgling sound. I was transfixed as she held a small child in her arms and walked over to me bending down so I could see 'his name is Prince Philip' he looked beautiful. His small hands grabbed on to a piece of my dark red hair. I touched his hand and pulled the lock out of his grasp 'he is so adorable Bella' I said quietly 'would you like to hold him?'

I nodded and she placed him carefully in my arms. His eyes were blue like his fathers and the dark black hair that both his parents shared but something thing about him screamed Bella. I held my small nephew in my arms carefully 'and shall he have brothers and sisters?' I said teasingly she and Edward laughed a bit 'yes he shall in due time we will try for another' she said truthfully. 'It seems so have done nothing to your figure' I said handing the baby to his nurse 'thank you sister it means very much that you have noticed' she said kissing Philips head before we left the nursery.

Bella looked beautiful today with a dress of crimson that rippled almost black she wore a two layered necklace to match and a gold broach at her waist (Picture on Profile). We walked down a large hallway and I was transfixed with her she looked as if she was an angel and she was my sister 'she has changed since we were last here' Edward said carefully 'yes she has she is Queen now Edward she is acting like it' I said watching her. 'Now my little siblings things are run just a bit differently in Spain then they are in England but for the most part it is just like the English court I am to meet with the master of my charity's now you will come along and learn.' She said with a smile we nodded and followed.

She seemed regal as she sat in a large chair of gold with silk twisting around the arms she sat up straight and never once slouched and listened carefully. 'Senor Ferchelli why is it that we are spending more money on the festival of lights then on the poor children's fund' she said looking at a piece of paper 'Renia Annamaira the festival of lights is a court party the will be many nobles there'. The man tried to protest 'very well but next months funds will be doubled children are far more important the court parties' she said and with a flick of her wrist sent him away.

She seemed different as Queen yet so similar to the Princess I knew and loved she smiled at me and we left the room it was almost time for dinner 'Catalina, Edward you must go get ready for dinner now' she said kissing my head. 'Yes Bella' we said and was escorted back to our rooms 'they say he has begun to visit her bed again' I heard the maids say to each other as embroidered a piece of cloth as a gift to my mother but I listened carefully. 'Yes I have heard that women are very fertile after they have there first child I would not be surprised if she was with child by the end of the month'.

Bella was already bedding the king again? A part of me wished she would be with child again I know it was selfish but I wanted a little niece to play with.

**Princess Mary**

Catalina and Edward should be in Spain by now meeting with Bella and the little Prince her son Philip. How envious I was but now I had a secret of my own after many months of trying I was finally with child I was so excited and could not wait for tonight at the banquet to announce it to my father and husband. Finally it would be me who got the attention not Reina Annamaria I was in a green gown the signature Tudor color I was sitting in the middle of Henry and Phillip. 'Mary you seem excited tonight are you hiding something?' Phillip asked when he saw my smile.

'Actually yes there is something I need to tell you I am with child' I whispered the last part and watched his smile spread across his face 'this is wonderful news Mary we must tell your father at once' he said kissing my hand. 'Tell me what' I heard my father say I smiled 'father I am with child' he smiled happily and stood up 'good people of the court I am pleased to announce that finally my daughter Mary is with child' they all clapped happily and wish me well.

I loved my father I really do but that was not how I expected him to announce it finally after all this time I was his first daughter he should be proud. Phillip must have saw this for he kissed me once again 'do not give it any thought this is our moment not England's he said sweetly making me smile. 'I am so used to it always being England's moment my life is no secret to them' I said sincerely 'then for once let it be' he kissed my hand and went back to eating I thought over his words carefully and finally came to an agreement with him. As the night came to a close I sat down in my bedchamber and wrote my sister Bella a letter though my envious be great I still love her and wish to share my joyous news with her.

Dear my loving sister Annamaria Queen of Spain

My sister Bella it has been awhile since I have last written you and for that I am dearly sorry. I hope that Catalina and Edward are doing well you should have seen her when she demanded Edward go with her as you remember they are rarely separated. There are other reasons why I am writing as well it seems after many months of trying I am with child. I am so happy to finally have this joyous blessing and will finally share with you the joys of motherhood. Speaking of that mother and father are doing very well though they are feeling their ages greatly Henry and Anne of Cleves are getting along quite well as you might know and we expect her to be with child in the next year. I also wish to tell you that Thomas Boleyn has settled nicely back into Hever Castle and sends you his thanks also Lady Mary Anne's sister has married William Stafford and is now expecting her third child. I miss you greatly dear sister and hope one day we meet again till then I am content with speaking with you in letters by each others hand.

Your Loving sister

Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria.

'Lady Ursula please send this to Spain for my sister' I said sealing it with my coat of arms 'yes milady' she said bowing she took and left the room. I then proceeded to go to sleep happy with my little child in my stomach.

Bella's red dress /gallery/albums/tudors/epstills2/normal_202_


	7. War And Love

'Our sister Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria is with child' I announced one morning to Catalina and Edward Philip smiled 'tell her that all Spain will be praying for her' he said with a smile I nodded and folding the letter handing it to Anne. 'So dear what are you doing today' Philip asked me tacking a bite of toast 'nothing, I have only one visitor the ambassador from France and then wish to spend the day at ease I have been a bit tired lately.'

He smiled 'I shall announce that after the French ambassador you are to be left alone and spend the day as you wish' I smiled and he kissed my hand. 'Catalina and Edward I have hired a tutor for you I wish for you to get the best education possible for when you return to England' I said drinking from a goblet. 'Yes sister' they both said a bit reluctantly I left breakfast that morning and Philip went to deal with matters of state while Catalina and Edward went to meet their new tutor. I went to the nursery my little Philip was getting big fast he could already sit up by himself 'you are such a blessed boy' I said kissing his head with affection. 'I will be back later' I said as I left the room to meet with the French ambassador.

'Ambassador' I said as he bowed to me I stood in the middle of the room in my chamber my face impassive I had never much liked the French after the little stunt King Francisco pulled and not even acknowledge my marriage to Philip or the birth of our son. 'Your Majesty I am here on behalf of his Majesty King Francisco he wishes his dearest apologies to you and your family he ignored all this from pure envy and wishes a reconciliation'. My ladies stood quietly behind me listening to each word 'ambassador me and my husband will need to speak about this I am sure you understand'.

He bowed and left I sighed and sat down leaning on my hand I rubbed my head from a newly forming headache. 'Bella are you all right?' Anne asked concerned 'yes Anne please do not worry just a headache that is all' I stood up to prove my point only to sway black spots formed before my eyes before I blacked out. I awoke to my ladies fussing over me 'what happened?' I asked confused you are in your chamber Bella you fainted' Anne said worried I sat up and pushed all the ladies away from me so I could breath. 'It is of nothing ladies I do not want any of this to be repeated' I said glaring at all of them even Anne.

When the ladies went back to their work Anne sat down near me 'I know what you are going to say and wish to hear nothing of it' I said picking up a piece of sewing. 'Bella you fainted you cannot ignore that' she said seriously. 'Anne we are leaving for the meeting with my parents tomorrow if Philip were to find out what happened he would not let me go' I said ending the conversation.

Me and Anne soon returned to the nursery where our sons now occupied Anne's son Henry and little Philip were about that same age and after both learning to sit up have began to play with the small toys supplied to them. 'They are growing up so fast' Lady Adele remarked watching the small children 'yes they are' I said almost a bit sadly I did not wish for my little boy to grow up so quickly. 'Your Majesty' my aunt said bowing as she approached me 'aunt Margaret please' I said pointing to the seat near mine.

'We are to be leaving for the islands early tomorrow evening to be exact King Philip wishes more time to negotiate with your father King Henry'. I smiled happily and clapped my hands together in excitement 'such wonderful news' I exclaimed 'is Prince Phillip to come with us?' I asked in my excitement 'yes he is I see this makes you very happy' she said with a smile. 'Yes it does I want so badly for mama and Mary to meet my little Philip' she smiled at me 'remember you must addresses them by their titles now' she reminded me.

'Thank you aunt Margaret' I said kissing her cheek as there was a knock on my door Lady Adele curtsied 'it is the doctor Your Majesty' she said I did not remember sending for the doctor then glanced at Anne knowing it must have been her. 'Thank you Lady Adele send him in' I said my voice a little annoyed 'oh I did not know you had called for the doctor are you all right Bella' aunt Margaret said in concern 'yes, yes just a cough that is all aunt Margaret if you please' I said motioning for her to leave.

She did and the doctor came over and bowed before me 'Queen Annamaria I hope everything is well Lady Anne has come to me with come concerns and I am glad you have sent for me'. I again looked over to Anne she had her head down 'now please Your Majesty tell me of your symptoms' he said sitting down I knew I should tell the truth.

'Well doctor I have been more tired lately and have had fainting spells I have also been sick some mornings and have not the stomach to eat a few things'. He nodded and asked a few more questions 'and when was the last time you bled?' he asked I felt the heat rise in my face then realization dawned on me 'I cannot recall really' I said in utter confusion. 'Your Majesty I am pleased to say that you are yet again with child' he said with a smile on his face.

I could not believe it the doctor started packing his things carefully 'doctor I want no one to hear of this' I said standing up 'yes Your Majesty' he said bowing then left. 'Ladies no one I repeat no one will speak of this to anyone and if so the punishment will be severe'. They all nodded fearfully even Anne 'If Philip finds out about this he will not let me go to the islands' I said twisting a piece of my hair.

**The Islands **

We had left for the Islands a week ago and had finally arrived I hated keeping this secret from my husband but had come to the conclusion of telling him at the Islands with my parents. Catalina ran up on deck with Edward both looking excitedly over the water to the Islands tomorrow was to be their birthday and they both were excited to be seeing mother and father after more then a year. 'Bella when can we get off the ship and see mama and papa' Catalina said excitement dripping from her voice she was wearing a dark red dress that closely resembled mine her dark red hair which was longer now was let down her back while mine was in a half up hand down.

'Soon Catalina be patient like Edward' I said with a smile Anne brought me little Philip and I held him protectively in my arms and let him look over to see the water him and Henry had just started learning to walk much to my joy. Speaking of Henry he came stumbling over and grabbed on to my dress before he could fall over. Anne looked horrified but I simply laughed 'do not fear Anne' I said as I let Philip down to stand near Henry. 'Darling it is time to get off the ship' Philip said with a smile he knew how excited me and my siblings were Philips nurse helped him off the ship as I was escorted by my husband we were all ready for the meeting and proceeded first by horse then by foot into a large tent. At one end of the aisle stood King Henry and Queen Katherine along with my sister Princess Mary and her husband and on the other end stood me Philip, Catalina and Edward Prince Philip was let to rest for a while before he meets my parents.

My mother embraced me tightly and I the same I had not realized how much I had missed her then I turned to my father who smiled at me proudly he held me closely for a few minutes before letting me go. I saw mother holding Catalina and Edward tightly then I hugged Mary with a bit of difficulty for her stomach had grown 'Mary I have missed you dearly' I said happily 'and I you sister you look to have gained no weight at all now I am truly jealous' she said with a smile. When the greetings we sat down to eat but not before my darling son arrived.

'Prince Philip of Spain accompanied by Sir Henry Brandon' the two little boys were brought in oblivious to what was going on. When my little boy reached me I picked him up carefully and Anne took her son over to her husband 'mama, papa, Mary this is my son Prince Philip' I said introducing him properly Philip nibbled on a sweet meat given to him by one of the cooks nervously. 'He is beautiful Bella' they all said admiring him some of the English who came looked at him curiously looked for his English side.

Philip hide his head in my neck I laughed as he held tightly to a piece of my hair 'darling do not fear' mama said coaxing him out. Mama held her grandson and cooed softly to him along with Mary as papa talked to Philip. Anne came one and whispered in my ear 'when do you plan to tell them' she said I sucked in a breath 'in due time Anne please let me have this moment' she nodded and stepped back.

'Let us eat' papa said as the food was set out mama handed me Philip and I gave him to his nurse 'mama will be in to see you before the day ends' I told him sweetly as he was taken away. I sat next to Philip and ate carefully Catalina who was sitting next to me watched me carefully 'Bella what is the matter' she whispered her voice somewhat annoyed. 'I have news that is all' I said taking a bite of duck 'and what is it' I did not answer but placed my hand on my stomach her eyes got wide and she went back to eating. 'Dear is something the matter?' Philip asked noticing my fidgeting 'no I mean yes but nothing bad' I said placing my fork down we had gotten the notice of my mother and father 'well what is it?' he said confused I leaned closer to him and whispered it in his ear.

I smiled as I pulled back resting in my seat and he seemed astonished 'are you sure' he said grabbing my hand 'positive I met with the doctor before we left' I said smiling 'what is all the commotion for' father asked curiously. 'It seems my lovely wife your daughter is yet again with child' Philip said proudly I saw Mary look sharply in my direction 'daughter is this true' father said smiling proudly 'yes it is the doctor confirmed it'. 'Then this is a joyous occasion both my father and Philip stood up to announce the news to the Spanish and English court 'my dear friends I have the happiest of news' Philip started. 'My daughter Queen Annamaria is yet again with child' the clapping was like thunder I blushed lightly and looked away.

'My dear you have made me the happiest of King' Philip said later on after the banquet the sun was starting to set and we both sat on a stone bench watching the sunset 'and you have made me the happiest of Queens' I said in return with a smile. He kissed me lightly before we were interrupted by Lady Maria 'Queen Annamaria your sister the Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria wishes to speak with you' I sighed 'thank you Lady Maria tell her I will be there shortly' I said almost annoyed at my sister.

**Princess Mary**

'She said she would be here shortly Your Highness' Lady Maria said leaving my room I nodded to her lost in thought I could not believe it she was with child this was supposed to be my time everyone was supposed to concentrate in me I was supposed to be important. It has been over 20 minutes now and she still has not arrived and I was utterly annoyed when the door opened.

'Her Royal Majesty Queen Annamaria of Spain' I euphoniously rolled my eyes as she walked into the room a light smile on her face. 'Whatever took you so long sister' I inquired a bit of annoyance seeping from my voice 'my son had scarped his knee I went to see if he was all right' she said sitting down smoothing out her skirts. 'I know you are envious and very angry at me right now Mary but there is no need' she said getting straight to the point.

'This is not fair Annamaria this was supposed to be my time now you have robbed everything away from me now no one will care little of my child only yours will matter' I said angrily. 'Mary Tudor so not speak like that to me England will care for your child just as much as I will now stop this right now you are supposed to be older then me not act it' she yelled I was stricken silent I laid my hands on my stomach and took my seat not speaking. 'Mary we both have different lives now and I realized that mine might make you envious but you have to get over it if not for me then for your child you will spend your entire life trying to outdo me but it does not matter when you figure that out then I will speak to you'.

She stood up and I watched her leave.

**Queen Annamaria **

I could not believe her this was supposed to be a happy time in our lives but she just had to let her envy ruin it. I smiled as I walked passed some English court members they each smiled and bowed as I passed it was getting late I knew that and soon it was time for dinner I ate diligently beside my husband and Catalina. 'You and Mary are arguing again' she observed quietly I looked sharply at her 'Catalina that is none of your business and you would do well to keep out of it' I said going back to eating. She looked away from me with defiance in her eyes 'dear do not be so hard on her she just cares for you and Mary' Philip whispered into my ear 'I am sorry Philip I am just a bit angered from what happened today but I will contain it' I said obediently. Placing a pleasant smile on my face after a couple minutes I turned to Catalina 'I am sorry Catalina I did not mean it I am just in a foul mood' I said Catalina looked up into my eyes 'I forgive you sister'.

I smiled radiantly at her then went back to eating happily content with myself after eating my father asked for a walk with me. 'Yes father' I said giving him my hand he led me out of the loud swamping crowd of people and into the breezy warm night air. 'Bella it is good to see you away from everyone else you must tell me how do you fair in Spain?' I smiled lightly. 'Papa do not fear I am happy in Spain I will admit I miss you all very dearly it is nice having Catalina and Edward and with my little Philip and my duties as Queen I do not find myself thinking about it much' I admitted smiling up at him.

'We miss you very much too especially you must find time to be alone with her it will mean very much to her' I felt badly I had it was my first day at the Islands and I had not even spent anytime with my mother like I had planned. 'I do plan on spending time with all you and I advise you to spend some time with Catalina and Edward they both have missed you much as well' he nodded and we continued walking. 'I am very happy that you are making me a grandfather again' he said smiling I frowned just the slightest.

'Father Mary is having a child too I know her envy boils deep from this whole situation give her some attention her child is important too maybe not to all on England but to her it is'. I said trying to make him see reason 'Bella I love Mary and her child I have given her much attention but I must agree she is very envious of you, and me do not like that at all' he said seriously 'let it be papa I have talked to her she may see reason already'.

He nodded but I knew he would still say something to her 'we should go back inside now they will be waiting for us' I nodded and we went back into the crowd of people and back up to the thrones. 'Did you have a nice talk with your father?' Philip asked when I sat back down 'yes I did thank you for asking' he smiled and squeezed my hand within his then both him and papa stood up and announced that it was time we headed to bed for the night which I readily agreed.

I had allowed Anne to spend sometime with her family and I allowed Lady Jane to help me get ready for bed that night. 'Are you all right Jane you seem upset?' I said watching her closely it seemed she had been crying. 'I am sorry Your Majesty it is just my father has passed away two months ago and no one saw fit to tell me' tears started to leak from her eyes. I wrapped my robe around myself and walked over to her 'it is all right Jane he is with God now' I said taking her in my arms and letting her cry I petted her hair as she hid her face in her hands. Philip walked into the room a few minutes later in utter confusion 'dear what is the matter with Lady Jane' he asked me in concern. 'Her father has died two months ago and none of her family told her she was expecting him today' I said sympathetically. 'Jane darling you may go to your rooms and sleep please tomorrow rest I will do well with the rest of the ladies' I told her sweetly she nodded and walked over to her rooms still in tears. I put one of my hands on my hip the other one rubbing my head 'so you are having another baby' Philip said walking towards me I smiled wistfully 'yes I am' I swayed my hips seductively.

That night we celebrated and it was glorious I awoke stretching my arms out with a soft yawn Philip had already left to speak with my father and brother Henry and I was to spend the day with my. I let Jane have the day off and Anne dressed me in a royal purple dress with delicate embroidery for jewelry I wore a cross encrusted with jewels and golden earrings. My hair was braided with gold and pearls and set beautifully on my head with a crown. 'Mama it is good to finally spend time with you' I said hugging her as we made our way out to the gardens my little dog Arella who bounded around me feet. Then I saw a girl I did not recognize before me she was dirty blonde hair and dark eyes she was pleasant to look at but not very much beautiful.

'Your Majesty it is good to finally meet you after all this time' she said bowing I smiled she was Anne of Cleves 'it is nice to finally meet you as well dear sister-in-law' I said with a smile she stood to her full height which was a bit taller then me. 'Did you just arrive' I inquired 'yes me and Henry took a later ship' she said nervously she seemed nice and from what I heard Henry it quite fond of her.

'I am happy you are here then' I said with a smile going back to my mothers side 'La reina Annamaria que lo es de gran importancia que hablo con usted'.

Queen Annamaria it is of great importance that I speak with you

Lady Maria said in quick Spanish without thinking '¿La señora Maria calma y dice mí qué pasa tengo algo sucede?'

Lady Maria calm down and tell me what is the matter has something happen?

'Your Majesty your sister-in-law Princesa Isabella has died of poisoning by the French' I felt my face drain of color I could not believe it I admit I have not spent much time with my sister-in-law but I did love her like a sister. 'ella está muerta? mi dios'

She is dead? My god

I felt my body sway with the wind this would mean war the French have declared war on Spain her child's life her children's lives could be in danger I thought before the world spun out of focus. The next thing I remembered was that I was in my room all my ladies bustling around me 'Bella are you awake?' Anne said hopefully 'yes Anne I am' I said touching my head. 'Thank you God' she said under her breath 'Lady Adele tell King Philip and her family that she is well along with her child' I sighed happy that my baby was all right then I remembered why I had fainted in the first place 'Anne is it true is Isabella truly dead' I asked weakly all the ladies slowed down their work to listen. 'Yes Bella she is I am sorry your stay here is no longer certain we have found that the King of France has laid claim on you and your children's lives' she said carefully.

I wanted to cry my poor innocent Philip 'what is going to happen?' I asked softly. 'Spain has declared war on France with England's help' I stared into Anne's eyes 'there is something you are not telling me' I said angrily 'it is not my place' she said moving away I got up with much protest. 'Tell me Anne or I swear to God' I trailed off threateningly 'your husband thinks it best for you to visit England for a bit till this mess it worked out' she looked away I looked out the window confused 'what are you talking about Anne my husband is sending me away?' I said anger and upset. I looked to the other ladies who were whispering 'AND WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT I AM YOUR QUEEN TREAT ME LIKE IT OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE GALLOWS'. I yelled standing up 'Bella please calm down' Anne said holding my shoulders 'no I want them out of my sight right now or so help me God' I said turning away from Anne.

They all left quietly 'Philip is sending me away why Anne?' I said keeping my temper under control 'the King of France has threatened you and your children's lives we have found many spies in the Spanish court sending you back to England will protect you and you children's lives.' I whipped away a few tears 'how long must I be away' I said leaning against the wall 'till all the spies are killed we have already found four'.

'I want to see my husband right away Anne' I said turning to her 'I will send for him' she said obediently.

**King Philip**

It hurt me to have to send my family away but there were so many threats in Spain right now it would be bringing them to their death. Everyone knew that the King of France has wanted Annamaria's hand in marriage and was upset my her refusal but this was going to far he had married a pretty women and she was expecting their first child so why come after Annamaria now. 'Your Majesty the Queen wants to speak with you' Lady Adele said bowing before me 'Anne has told her I take it' Lady Adele nodded solemnly 'tell her I am on my way'.

She bowed and left I looked over to the window it had started raining an hour ago it seemed to fit my sister the beautiful Isabella of Spain was dead killed out of hate I vowed my revenged he was not going to get my wife or children.

I walked quietly to my wife's rooms ignoring everyone that I passed somehow it did not seem fair to me Annamaria is probably so heartbroken at having to go back to Spain. I knocked on her doors noticing all her ladies in the hall Lady Anne answered and bowed 'she is in the sitting room' she said letting me in. She was crying in a chair looking out into the rain soaked gardens 'my darling please do not cry' I said holding her in my arms she pushed away 'then do not send me away I can take care of myself please Philip let me stay with you I am your wife please' she insisted holding my arms.

'I love you Bella that is why I must send you away if you stay your life including our sons and future child's are in danger in England you will be a lot safer it will be harder to get to you France is right at our border you must understand this' I said walking away from her. 'Please do not do this to me send Philip if you must but I need to be with you I am your Queen' she said softly.

'I have already made the arrangements this is not up for negotiation I am your King as well as your husband you must obey me' I said turning to her my voice was deathly calm and I swore I saw tears pour from her eyes but did not look long enough to know. 'You will be leaving on the morrow so be ready your ladies will get your things ready please see to it that Philip is also ready'.

With that I left without a second look I could not this was for her safety she had to understand that.

**Queen Annamaria**

I had not choice I had to leave. I told Lady Adele to have Lady Jane come and help get things ready me and Anne went to Philips nursery to get his things ready. 'His things must be ready on the morrow make sure Henry Percy's things are ready as well' she did not question me just did as I said I held Philip close to me I was going to spend the rest of the day with him.

'How is mama's boy' I said to the smiling boy on my lap he giggle and tugged on my hair which admitted a laugh from me. 'You are going to be a big brother soon I said to the unknowing boy who just looked at me questionably 'Your Majesty you family is here to see you' I closed my eyes not even looking over to Lady Jane 'let them in' I said knowing I did not have a choice when it came to my family my father being a King and my father would demand my presence.

'Bella how are you' mama asked me her voice was carefully obviously she had heard of my anger on finding out I was to go back to England. 'As well as I can be' I said not looking over quite yet Philip has started tugging on my hair again and laughing when I finally tugged a bit of his hair. 'Please do not be mad Bella King Philip thought it would be best and we all missed you so much that we excepted the idea we thought you knew' Henry said I looked over to their solemn faces.

'I wish not to speak of this right now please' they all nodded and took seats around me 'he looks like Philip and you' papa commented I smiled 'yes he does doesn't he' I kissed his forehead and let him go to the ground where little Henry was playing with some blocks of wood. 'And who is this?' Mary said looking at the child closely 'he is mine' Anne said speaking up 'he is very handsome' Mary said with a nod of her head Anne smiled kindly and went back to her chores.

'When will we leave' I said placing my hands in my lap 'at four we want to get an early start' father said patting Philip on the head as he grabbed his knee 'all right I will be ready' I said getting up 'Anne please get me some water' I said looking into the empty basin. 'Yes Bella' Anne hurriedly took the basin and went to the kitchens. The sun was starting to set on this long day and everyone went to sleep early my little boy fell asleep in my arms and I could not bare to send him away.

'Darling are you still up' I was changed into my chemise and in bed with Philip snuggled against me 'yes I am' I said looking down at my son Philip got into bed he put his arm over both me and Philip. 'It will be all right you will come home before the baby it born I promise you that' he said kissing my head 'I will remember that' I said staring intently at him 'I am so sorry about Isabella' I said my voice soft with sympathy 'thank you she will be greatly missed' 'if we have a daughter I wish to name her after your sister' I said my voice draped with sleep 'I would love that very much Bella thank you' we both fell asleep hoping that the war with Spain would not last long and that soon we would be together again.


	8. Lost

_**Okay for those of you that wanted a Bella/George pairing it's not in this story BUT I thought about it got an inspired so I am writing something I do not know if it is a novel or a one-shot yet but its called **__**What Could Have Been **__**please read and tell me what you think.**_

_Everyone was boarding the ship now we were wrapped nicely for the long journey it was raining out and after Philip has said goodbye to his son I made sure he went to his rooms. 'Bella I love you very much and you know I do not wish to do this but for your safety I must please forgive me'. He said holding me tightly 'I forgive you my love' I said into his chest 'now it will not be long I promise I will personally come to get you when this is all over' he promised me. _

'_Please just promise me you will not get yourself hurt' I said worriedly 'I would not even dream of it' he said kissing me on the lips 'Bella we need to leave' Anne said sadly I let go of Philip and boarded the ship miserably. 'Do not fear Bella it will be over soon you have nothing to worry about' Anne said comfortingly 'take me to my rooms and tell anyone who visits that I wish no visitors but my son' I said miserably Anne consented and led me to a beautifully lavished room._

_**Queen Katherine**_

_I knew Bella hated the idea of going back to England I sent one of my ladies to ask if me and her sisters may join her for some tea. 'My Lady' Lady Ursula said bowing 'what did she say?' Catalina said enthusiastically 'Queen Annamaria said that she wishes no visitors save her son' I felt my breath leave my lungs 'Your Majesty if I may speak freely' he young lady said nervously 'yes you may' I said quickly looking away from everyone 'she was crying Your Majesty' I nodded 'thank you Lady Ursula' I said dismissing her._

'_Mama what are we going to do' Mary asked curiously 'you will do nothing have your tea here I am going to your sister'. They all nodded and I had one of my ladies get my cloak._

_**Queen Annamaria**_

_I missed him already I wished to be in his arms and never to leave I was Queen of Spain and yet I was being treated as if I was a mere Princess again. Lady Jane held my hand as I watched the islands that changed everything get smaller and my husband get further away from me 'Your Majesty-' I cut her off 'please Jane call me Bella' she nodded 'Bella' she said carefully 'do not be sad I cannot say that everything will work out in the end for I do not know but I know he loves you and that is all that counts'._

_She was so wise for such a young girl and I started to cry again she held me like I held her when she found out her father was dead. 'I just do not want to lose him' I said through tears glad that it was only Jane and me in the room Anne went to see our sons and I dismissed all the other ladies to their chambers. 'Bella look how far we have come you are Queen of Spain mother to the heir of the crown I do not believe God will let him get hurt'. Jane said rubbing my back I watched as the islands disappeared._

_There was a knock at the door and Jane got up off the floor to get it I rested my chin against the pane of the window and held the locket the held the picture of Philip in it. 'So close and still so far' I whispered to myself 'Bella it is your mother the Queen of England' Jane said earnestly 'I do not want visitors' I said quietly with a teary voice. 'Bella she is your mother and she is alone outside and it is raining 'let her in' I said after a moment I heard the rustle of gowns but did not look up I did not have the will to show my own mother that I have been crying I was a Queen after all._

'_You should not hide your tears from me Bella' she said lifting my face to dry the tears 'I am his Queen I should be there by his side he cannot just send me away every time there is a bit of danger'. I said upset looking in the direction we have came 'he loves you Bella our family is much blessed to find love in our marriages and I understand that you want to be with him but for the sake of your unborn child and your living one he must do what he knows will keep you safe'. _

_I expected her to tell me to start acting like a Queen and grow up but she just held me and let me cry till I fell asleep. When I got up I was in bed and the sun was shinning through the window I groaned and rolled over to find an empty bed I had hoped it had all been a bad dream I held myself together I was not going to let myself cry all day again. 'Bella are you awake?' Jane said quietly 'yes I am but where is Anne?' I said getting up 'she was feeling very sick this morning'._

_Poor Anne 'are the children okay?' I asked worried about them 'the doctor says they are perfectly healthy I let out a breath I was not aware that I was holding. 'That is very good make sure that Anne gets the perfect care' I said worried at how she would be treated 'I already made sure of that and her husband never leaves her side' I was comforted by that fact. Lady Adele and Lady Maria came in my room bowing 'what do you wish to wear today Milady' Arella jumped on my bed barking happily at me. I smiled kindly scratching her ears nausea suddenly hit me like a brick wall I ran over to the window and threw it open Lady Jane rubbed my back soothingly as I sat next to her against the wall. _

'_I love you my baby but mama does not need the nausea right now' I said with my eyes closed suddenly I remembered yesterday was Catalina and Edward's birthday. 'Oh my' I said getting up off the ground 'Jane please get me my large trunk with the leather strap buckling I said in a hurried voice 'yes Bella' she said going quickly threw all my trunks and pulled it out. I quickly helped her and pulled out tow beautiful gifts._

_One was an emerald encrusted cross I knew Catalina would love then there was an emerald encrusted sword. Edward and Catalina always loved emeralds I let my thumb graze over both the gifts me and Philip had picked both of them out and were both very excited to see the look on their faces when they got it. It would be Edward's first real sword and I knew Catalina always loved my necklace that looked just like this one mine was encrusted with rubies though._

'_Can you please bring this to them please and tell them it is from both me and Philip' I said handing them gently to Jane 'yes Bella I will'._

_**Jane Seymour**_

_I knew she missed her husband the King a great deal I felt so bad for her I held the gifts close to me as I walked down the hall to Queen Katherine's chambers where I knew they would all be passing the days before they returned to England. I was announced then I bowed before the Royal Family 'I have gifts for Princess Catalina and Prince Edward from Queen Annamaria and King Philip Her Majesty regrets that they are so late given'._

_There faces were awe struck when they saw the gifts I returned to Bella immediately like she had asked before I left. I found her again in bed with Lady Adele tidying things up with the help up Lady Maria 'they liked them very much' she smiled lightly then went back to petting her small dog beside her. She seemed very pale 'Bella are you feeling all right?' I questioned walking to her beside 'please all the other ladies have asked me so far I wish not to answer it again'._

_She looked very pale 'are you sure? You look very pale' I said sitting on the edge of her bed ' I am perfectly fine please do me a favor and see if Anne is getting along better' she said with a wave of her hand. I bowed and left to Lady Northumberland's chambers where she was resting her husband was talking with the captain. 'Lady Northumberland' I said as I bowed 'Lady Jane it is nice to see you' she said as she poured herself some tea. 'Would you like some?' she inquired I nodded and sat across from her a maid got another table set and Anne poured me some tea 'I do not wish to be rude but why are you hear Lady Jane' Anne said tying her robe a little tighter she had not yet got dressed._

'_Her Majesty wishes to know if you are feeling better' I said sipping my tea 'I am fine just a little seasick I guess' she said looking out the window at the frothy sea 'how is Bella' she then asked. 'Not well, very pale and has not eaten since we left I fear for her' I said truthfully Anne nodded 'tell her I will be with her shortly and beg for her forgiveness about my lateness'. I drank the rest of my tea and left her rooms for Bella's all the ladies where waiting in the parlor of her rooms. 'Is she asleep' I asked then quietly 'yes she fell asleep after you left' Lady Elizabeth a new English lady said as she played cards with Lady Bess._

_I sat down as well and went on with my embroidery in the far corner at the window seat I hummed to myself as I stitched quietly then there was a high pitched scream. I quickly jumped up and went into her rooms the other ladies following me. Bella was sitting up hands trying to stop the bleeding that was coming out between her legs 'get the doctor now!!!!' I yelled at the other ladies and ran to Bella._

'_Your Majesty the doctor is on his way' I said calmingly 'I cannot stop it my baby, my baby' she cried I did not know what to do. 'My poor sweet baby please god no please my baby' she said screamed into nothing. _

_**Queen Katherine**_

_Edward and Catalina where admiring their gifts I had asked to see Bella but Lady Adele said she looked ill this morning so I let her rest all the ship was silent for a moment it all seemed at peace the sun was shinning and all the sailors were singing tones to pass the time. Then there was a god-awful scream it was coming from Bella's chambers I quickly rose and went outside the door 'guards the Queen of Spain go to her now' I yelled urgently they all ran to her chambers and I went to pacing before the windows. It was not a guard that came but Lady Maria 'Your Majesty' she said bowing a serene look on her face._

_Everyone was silent in the room Mary sat on the edge of her seat clutching her stomach a new habit she has formed when she is nervous. 'Her Majesty the Queen Annamaria has had a miscarriage' was all she said I sucked in a breath unable to imagine it 'the doctor said it was because of a great deal of stress and that she will be able to have many children in a months time'._

_I could not think about it 'thank you Lady Maria do not tell King Henry we will' she nodded and went back to her duties the others did not hear what Lady Maria had said and now it was up to me to tell them._

'_Mother what is that matter, has something happen to Bella?' Mary said concerned 'your sister is fine in good health but' Mary suddenly stood up 'but what? What has happened' Phillip grabbed her head and pulled her close to him. 'She lost the baby due to much stress' they were all very quiet nobody said a word I took a shaky breath 'I must inform your father' I was about to leave when I heard Mary. 'No, wait I will tell him go to Bella she needs you right now' I nodded and we both left the room but going different ways._

_**Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria **_

_I hated being the one to do this but I could not let my mother I knew it brought up some painful memories of when she miscarried after Bella. 'Tell my father I must speak to him right now it is urgent' I told the guard in haste 'yes Your Highness' and he left into my fathers rooms'._

_I was quickly let in my father was standing before a desk 'Mary? What is the matter' he said in confusion on this side of the ship he would not have heard the screaming. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and he quickly rounded his desk in a hurry and wrapped his arms around me. 'Had something happened darling?' I took two breaths before speaking 'yes' he held me at arms length._

'_Well daughter what has happened' he said getting annoyed 'Bella lost the baby' his face seemed shocked._

_**King Henry**_

_Mary came in my rooms with a rush and started to cry I held her 'had something happened darling?' she took a few breaths 'yes' I began to feel nervous thinking of my family 'well daughter what has happened' I said annoyed 'Bella lost the baby'. I thought I did not hear her right I hoped I did not hear her right. 'What did you say' I said letting go of her 'Bella lost her baby' I quickly left the room and headed for Bella's everyone was everywhere 'what happened' I asked the first Lady that passed whom I recognized as Lady Jane Seymour. 'Your Majesty' she said bowing 'Lady Jane what has happened' I said angrily 'she lost the baby due to a very great amount of stress' she said truthfully 'will she be able to have more children' I questioned knowing it would break Bella's heart if she could not have a daughter 'yes after a few months of rest now I must attend to Her Majesty' she said in earnest going about her work. 'Wait is Queen Katherine with her?' I asked 'yes she is' I nodded and left the room to seek out the rest of my family._

_I went to Katherine's chambers and found everyone in a state of shock. 'Papa! Please tell me they have it all wrong that she still has the baby in her womb' Catalina said running up to me hugging my waist 'I am sorry but yes she has lost the baby' _

_How do I explain their reaction can I really put it into words I can not. _

_**Queen Annamaria**_

_The ship was quiet no one sung a happy song of whistled a happy tone I lay in my bed the covers keeping me warm along with mama who was laying next to me whispered comforting words. My black hair mixed in with hers tears stained the pillows I did not want to get up for the rest of the day and nobody persisted me too. From a passing ship word was sent to my husband and I feared for his disappointment. 'Bella when we get to England we are going to Hampton Court Palace there is to be a Ball in celebration for your visit many English people are happy to see you again' she whispered encouragingly in my ear._

'_You want me to go and pretend I am happy to be there' I said my voice a void of any emotion 'no I want you to be happy Bella I have had miscarriages too and they hurt you lose a baby nothing makes it better though it pleases god to take your baby away you have to move alone as much as it hurts for your son you have to move on'. She said pushing my hair back from my face I did not even want to think of it my baby was dead and I was to move on?_

'_I know it seems impossible but you must think of Philip what will he think when he see's you crying and you wish not to leave your room'. 'I must leave Bella your brothers and sisters are expecting me maybe your father will come and visit you later on' she said hopefully kissing my head and leaving me in my room alone with my ladies._

_**Anne Percy**_

_I heard Bella scream it ripped through the entire half of the ship and sent shivers up my spin. 'Henry what has happened' I said frustrated when he came back to our rooms his face looked shocked like he could not believe something had happened. 'Henry tell me please' I said getting up 'Anne go to her' I knew he meant Bella but why 'has something happen please tell me' I said what if she got hurt or someone tried to kill her._

'_Anne she lost the baby' I did not even have a chance to hear what he was going to say next I quickly went into the other room and grabbed the heaviest robe I had and tied it on. I went straight to Bella's rooms I was only in my chemise and robe but I did not care._

_She was on the bed alone when I got there the Queen had just left her moments before she was pale white and it looked like she had been crying. 'Oh Bella' I said upon seeing her 'Anne I lost my baby' she said looking into mine with such sorrow 'I know I heard' I said sitting next to her she placed her head in my lap and cried I stroked her head and let her._

_It seemed like hours before she finally calmed down again 'a passing ship is going to tell Philip they said it was from severe amounts of stress' she said clutching her now empty stomach. 'Will you be able to have more children' I asked scared that the answer would be no 'yes, they said in a few months' she said pushing the tears away 'then do not be so sad Bella you will have more children and Philip will still love you all the same' I said trying to get her to stay still she did not say anything she just sat there and looked out the window. She did not even cry it seems she has cried all her tears out and now she is left with none I just sat there with her in silence._

_No one bothered her the whole ship was in mourning for the Queen her small dog Arella did not even bark happily just laid by her comfortingly. _

_**King Henry**_

_I sat at my desk I really did not know what to think she had lost her baby I could not scold her for that she is under so much pressure and that was not good in her fragile condition. 'Henry will you not see her' Katherine said from her seat besides me 'yes I will' I said not meeting her eyes 'just not right now' she tightened her grip on my hand for just a moment there was no dancing or laughing the ship containing most of the English court was silent for the whole night._

_I ordered that she was to be left alone my grandson sat in my lap smiling up at me oblivious to the unhappiness around him to his mothers unhappiness. Katherine smiled tenderly at the small boy and handed him a piece of sweetmeat which he took happily I sighed and looked out at the small crowd talking quietly I knew I should go to see Bella now but I could not find the will to get up I did not want to see her upset or cry. _

_I was like any other parent I did not want to see her cry it was selfish but it would cause me pain. 'Your Majesty' my sister said bowing before me 'yes Margaret' I said in an emotionless voice 'can I please have leave to see the Queen of Spain' she asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice. 'Yes you may go, tell her I will be there to see her soon' I added hoping it would be true._

_**Margaret Brandon**_

_I knew my brother was scared to see Bella cry he never did like seeing her upset he was like any other father they hurt when their children hurt. Anne was with Bella when I arrived she nodded and said she was to leave to get dressed anyway I nodded to her and she silently left there were tear marks down Bella's face but they looked old. 'Are you all right my dear?' I said sitting next to her where Anne had previously been 'I am to tired to cry' was all she responded 'little Philip is with your parents your mother the Queen keeps sneaking him sweetmeats much to his pleasure' she smiled lightly thinking of her little son._

'_The doctor said I could get out of bed tomorrow' she said looking out the window' but I would like to see my son before he goes to sleep' she said closing her eyes 'I will see that it is done' I said kissing her head 'your father the King says he will be here soon to see you' she did not open her eyes. 'Tell he does not have to if he wishes not' she said opening her dark eyes 'he wants to come Bella but he has been busy he is King after all' I said leaving._

_I went back out the hall where everyone was eating and bowed before the King 'well what did she say, how did she look?' he asked in a rush of questions 'she said you need not come if you wish not to' I said not meeting his eyes. 'She said that?' he said in disbelief I looked up 'yes she did I think she knows you do not wish to go' he looked angry 'I do wish to go Margaret' he said handing Philip over to Katherine._

_**King Henry**_

_She did not think I wanted to come I thought to myself as I made my way down the corridors when I got to her rooms I took a deep breath and the doors were opened up before me. Lady Jane led me into Bella's rooms she had both her arms under her head her eyes staring blankly out the sitting window in her room. 'Bella' I said softly Lady Anne who had just entered the room helped Bella sit up she looked so weak I had heard that she has not eaten since we left the islands 'get the Queen something to eat' I told one of her new English ladies I believe Lady Elizabeth Dentworthy she bowed and left the room in a rush. 'Bella are you all right' I asked softly 'yes I am father' I looked over to Lady Jane and she quickly nodded that she was not 'then how come I do not believe you, losing a baby takes a lot out of a women it makes them sick'._

_I said cautiously moving towards her she seemed unshaken by what I said 'Bella you are Queen of Spain and a mother you need to snap out of this and start acting like you have yet to see your son since we left'. I said getting annoyed at her behavior many women have miscarriages it is a fact of life she would have had one sooner or later she did not reply but she seemed to be thinking about what I said. 'You would have had a miscarriage sooner or later it happens to everyone you have to get over it' I said defeated I kissed her head and left her rooms then I realized she had not even cried once like I was expecting her too. _

_**King Philip**_

_We had yet to leave for Spain yet my Queen and son have only been gone a couple of days yet my misery is still great. 'Your Majesty Captain Rogers is her with a message from the King Of England' one of my courtiers announced and nodded and waved my hand to let him in. 'Your Majesty' he said bowing then handed me a letter._

_**Dear King Philip,**_

_**It is in my deepest regrets that I must inform you that your wife Queen Annamaria has lost her child in a miscarriage. I had personally talked to the doctor and found that it was under a severe amount of stress that this had accorded the Queen is doing well and sends her love.**_

_**From the hand of King Henry VIII **_

_I felt cold she had lost the baby our baby and it was my fault for if I had not sent her this would have never had happened. 'My lord is the Queen all right' Cardinal Garcia said worryingly. I sighed 'she has lost the baby under a great deal of stress' I announced my voice unwavering they all looked shocked and did not know what to say. _

_**Queen Annamaria**_

_The next day the sun was shinning brightly down I could not stay all day in bed the sun was to hot I had Jane dress me in a airy gown that was ivory and told her to get Philip and Henry I wanted to take a walk with them. She nodded and left the room seeking the children. _

_**Queen Katherine**_

_It was morning and we were all eating Bella had taken hers in her room Lady Jane Seymour bowed before us little Philip say on Mary's lap happily tapping her stomach and feeling when the baby kicked. 'Your Majesties Queen Annamaria wishes to see her son Philip' I must have looked surprised 'yes, yes Mary please give Lady Jane Philip' Mary carried her nephew down and gently handed him to Jane who bowed as much as she could and left. 'Maybe this means she has finally expected it' I said to Henry who nodded._

_**Queen Annamaria**_

_Me and Anne walked on the ship holding our sons hand I left my hair down today with only a simple crown in it Anne said I looked lovely and all my other ladies agreed. I wished ever so much to be off this horrid ship Anne said we would be in England a couple of days._

_Speaking of Anne she has been acting very different lately like she is hiding something 'Anne is there something you wish to tell me?' I asked her as I picked up Philip so he might see the dolphins. 'No Bella nothing at all' I looked at her she was lying 'Anne' I said in a warning tone she bite her lip and picked up Henry to see over the ship as well 'I am with child' I looked at her in shock and grief she was to have a baby._


	9. Happiness and Troubles

I quickly looked away from Anne I could not meet her eyes 'you hope for a daughter this time' said after a few moments 'yes me and Henry wish to have a daughter and name her after you' she said appraisingly. 'Please I know what I said but do not name her after me, name her something both you and Henry wish not Anabelle or Annamaria' I said picking my son up he smiled a kissed my cheek.

'Bella please we had both thought for so long that we would name our daughter after you that we did not think of any other names' she said trying to get me to relent 'you have nine months think away' she seemed hurt by what I had said I wanted to say sorry but I could not my pride would not let me. 'Name her something like Elizabeth it is a nice strong name my grandmothers name was Elizabeth' I said she nodded 'I will suggest it to Henry tonight' Philip saw one of them men bring aboard some fresh fish and quickly ran over. The sailor looked at me for approval I quickly nodded and he started to show Philip the different types of fish.

'Bella' Anne said quietly 'yes Anne' I said watching as Henry joined Philip 'Henry has expressed a want to stay in England though he need not say it aloud I can hear it by the way he speaks'.

I felt my blood run cold I could not order Anne to stay in Spain with me she was not a subject of Spain if her husband wanted to stay she must stay with him. I had known for a while now that Anne has wanted to go back to England and live happily in the country with her ever growing family 'you wish to leave as well' I said my voice mono-tone.

'Bella I miss my family I never intended to live in Spain you coaxed Henry there but he does not wish to stay there either I love you Bella I really do but I do not think we will be going back with you England is my home it is where I was born and raised and it is where I will stay.'

If Anne had thought about what she was saying a moment before she had said it she would have realized that though her sons parents were both English but he was born a Spaniard. 'Oh well then you can stay in England see if I care' I said cruelly 'Lady Jane taken Philip and Henry back to the nursery' Jane bowed and took the small boys handed Anne looked confused. 'Oh and Lady Jane Anne is not allowed to see her son' Jane looked as if she could not believe it but did as she was told.

**Anne Percy **

I could not believe it 'what? he is MY son Your Majesty you cannot take him away from me' I said upset 'but Lady Anne he was born in Spain then raised in Spain he is a Spaniard and will be coming back to Spain with me'.

Tears formed in my eyes as I saw Henry walking away from me no, no, no, no, no my baby 'YOU CAN NOT DO THIS' I screamed at her as she walked away 'I can for I am Queen and he was born my subject.

I watched as she walked away trailing her son and mine in all the years I have known her I had never suspected she would do something like this. I needed to speak to the King and Queen they have to do something she can not take my son.

**Queen Katherine **

I was happy to hear the news that Bella was walking the ship with Lady Anne and their sons it meant she was getting better. 'Milady Lady Anne Percy is here to see you she says it is urgent' I looked up quickly 'let her in'.

'Your Majesty please you can not let her do this he is my son' Anne said falling at my feet and crying I did not understand and Catalina looked at me confused 'Lady Anne calm down and tell me what is the matter' Anne wiped her eyes and sat down across from me.

'I was walking with the Queen of Spain when I told her I was with child she seemed upset by this and told me not to name it after her if it is a girl and then I told her that me and Henry have decided to stay in England and not go back to Spain with her' I could tell this was going to end badly Bella was always used to getting her way.

'She said that she did not care and that my son Henry was to go back to Spain with her for he was born Spanish she will not even let me see him' I was appalled my Bella could not have done something as cruel as that. 'Lady Anne please stay calm let me talk to Bella' I said leaving the room.

**Queen Annamaria **

I sat in the nursery and watched as Henry and Philip played before me I could not possibly separate them Jane stood in the corner smiling down gently to the two small boys. The doors suddenly opened when my mother walked in Anne must had went and told her thinking she might be able to do something I thought to myself.

'Yes mama' I said presently 'Bella please tell me that what Lady Anne says is not true' he said standing before me 'yes it is Henry is my subject he was born in my county and he will stay as Philip's companion'. I said in a stubborn tone 'Bella that is her son you can not just take him away' mama said in a disbelieving tone.

'She will have many more sons mama she can spare one' I said in a cruel manner 'Anabelle Tudor' she said using my old name thinking it had an effect on me. 'Mama I love you very much and I will not fight with you over this so please' I said ending the conversation.

She left the room and I knew she went to go get the father but I was not a child anymore I was a grown women with a child. I went over to Henry and picked him up 'mi Henry que usted es de volver a España conmigo y yo le trataré como si usted fuera mi propio hijo.

_Henry you are to return to Spain with me and I will treat you as if you were my own son._

The young boy smiled up and me I then placed him down I was not going to relent. I was expecting my father to come bursting threw the doors but then next person was Henry Percy 'GIVE ME MY SON BACK NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD' he screamed at me 'El señor Garcia que temo para mi vida y los niños lo tienen quitó.'

_Lord Garcia I fear for my life and the children have him removed_

I was not a cruel person but I was not going to be treated like this I was a Queen and that is how I must be treated by everyone. I told the guards to let no one else in the nursery which was connected to my rooms the stood guard Anne pleaded with them to see her son but they were unmoving.

'Milady will you not at least let Anne say goodbye when we go back to Spain after all she will miss her son very much?' Lady Jane asked me as she slipped me into bed. 'You are very kind Jane and for that yes I will she can say goodbye to her son' Jane smiled and blew out the candle and then headed to her own bed.

**Anne Percy**

Queen Katherine said that she will talk to Bella more on it in hopes to changed her mind but she could not force her to give me back my son. He had been born in Spain under Bella's rule he is her subject to do as she pleases.

I sat beside my bed praying to god hoping he will keep my son in England with me. I knew it was a bad time to tell her about staying in England. She has been under a lot of stress and the changes people in these situations warps there hearts into steel and cruelness I was going to give her time then speak to her more maybe she will see things clearer.

**Queen Annamaria **

Finally Jane had come and told me that we had arrived to England and would be getting of the ship momentarily. I quickly changed into a dark red satin gown I put on my ruby cross Philip had given me then went to see if the boys were ready.

'Your Majesty' everyone said as I entered they all bowed but my eyes were set on the small children in front of me. 'Philip, Henry' I said kneeling to their height and kissing both of them the both gargled some incoherent words but I knew it would not be long till they spoke.

They were dressed presentably I smiled and let them hold my hands as we were led to the top of the ship 'My Philip and Henry stay with Lady Jane and Lady Adele' I said kissing there heads they nodded.

I saw my parents waving to the crowd of English people with Catalina, Henry, Mary and Phillip beside them I very dingily walked up with my ladies following them I had made sure Anne and her husband were sent back to Hever Castle before I made my way to my parents.

'My people, my people of England my daughter Queen Annamaria has come to visit whilst the war between Spain and France is very threatening to her life and her son Prince Philip is here as well' they all stared in wonder as I made my way down with my parents but into a separate carriage.

I had requested to stay at Hatfield Palace for a week or so just to get myself together my father had agreed and so we were headed to my childhood home.

'Bella I have to ask forgive me but are you really going to take Henry back to Spain with you?' Jane asked questionably 'yes I am and I have thought it through when we get back to Spain I want you to take care of Henry for me'. She looked like she was in the middle of something she never wanted to be in the first place but she gave her answer 'yes Bella I will' I smiled graciously 'thank you Jane'.

Henry and Philip were on either side of me with their heads in my lap sleeping 'Jane do you ever plan on coming back to England to live' I asked her I trusted her but I was not sure she could be like Anne and want to come back to England after a while.

'I am not going to lie I love England a lot but there is nothing for me here my brothers and I have never been close when I am in Spain there are so many more options for me'.

I smiled she was speaking the truth 'how old are you Jane?' I asked for the first time '16' she said shyly 'soon you shall be married I will make sure it is someone you like of course and in Spain' she smiled not many girls are told that.

**Anne Percy**

We went to Hever Castle first I was numb when I got out of the carriage my family would be looking forward to meeting my son and my father would be happy to meet him again. But that would not happen now he was gone I only hoped I might get the chance to say goodbye.

Catherine who had gotten much bigger looked excited from the window I could tell she was yelling at everyone that we were here but they did not know why.

'Anne!' mama said rushing forward and hugging me along with the rest of my family but they stopped when they read my face. 'Has something happened where is your son Henry?' Mary asked confused and unsure 'I have good news and bad news' I said tears seeping from my eyes.

'The good news I am with child again' no one said anything 'what is the bad news' George asked with his wife Jane Parker by his side.

'Queen Annamaria has seen it fit that Henry stay in Spain with her seeing how he was born in Spain he shall never return to England or reside with us' I said tears falling from my eyes. Everyone was stunned into silence 'but you were her favorite' father spluttered 'I told her Henry and I wished to live in England after she had a miscarriage'.

Father had a disbelieving look on his face 'after she lost a child you told her you wanted to leave' he said saying each word carefully. 'I am no longer your pawn father I am my own person and me and my husband wish to reside in England' I said defiantly.

**Queen Annamaria**

Hatfield was always a lovely palace the gardens were abloom roses pouring from stems Henry and Philip walked out the gardens admiring anything and everything. 'Wose ' Henry said I gasped his first word!

'Henry!' I said picking him and twirling him in the air 'such a smart little boy yes it is a rose' he giggled as I set him down and Philip being jealous chimed in 'mama' I smiled and twirled him around as well.

'My boys are learning to talk' I said excited and sad all at the same time. 'No I believe Henry is not yours' I turned unbelievably to see George Boleyn.

'George it is good to see you again' I said with sarcasm 'Your Majesty that is my nephew and my sisters son I have come to take him home to Hever Castle'. I glared at him 'I really liked you Boleyn's you were kind to me when I was little. I had really hoped you would not do this Anne brought this about herself Henry is my subject and I will do as I see fit'.

He glared at me 'no you are upset because she is leaving you want her to come to Spain to be with her child but she is not going back she is miserable there why can you not see that'.

'Leave George, leave now before you make a mistake' I said he had hit a nerve 'you may have lost your baby but you can not take Anne away from hers 'GET OUT NOW' I screamed guards rushed in and dragged him away.

'Milady we are so very sorry what would you like done to him' I took a breath 'take him back to Hever Castle and summon Lady Mary Carey Stafford' he nodded and proceeded.

I did not understand why I had Lady Mary come I felt like I needed to end this they had to stop and see that they can not do anything.

'Your Majesty' Lady Mary said she was still very beautiful 'Lady Mary it is good to see you after all this time' she kissed my hand then looked to the two boys behind me I sighed. 'Henry darling come here' the little boy stumbled foreword 'this is your aunt Mary go say hello'.

He was timid as he walked up to the aunt he did not even know. Mary hugged him closely 'my nephew it is so good to meet you finally' she said kissing his head. He held a rose out to her 'wose' he said a smile on his face he looked back at me and I smiled approvingly 'and you can speak Anne had not told me that' she said smiling down upon him.

'He said his first word today' I said kissing my sons head. 'Mary this is my son Prince Philip' she bowed respectfully to the boy 'it is good to meet you Your Highness' she paused for a moment 'why did you ask to see me'.

'Mary my son Philip and Henry are good friends I can not let Philip lose his friend I have watched Henry grow I feel as if he is my son please let Anne know that I will treat her son with the utmost respect it will be as if he was my own son'.

Mary looked at her little nephew 'Bella I can not tell you no I can only hope that he will love where he is but remember no matter how much you say he is like your son one day his mind will wander to Anne and Henry then you will have to explain everything to him'.

I stared at her 'Mary when that day comes I will deal with it then but for now he does not know a thing' I said trying to make myself believe it 'but remember her Bella no matter how much you wish he doesn't he will know you are not his mother'.

'Your Majesty' she said bowing and left I stared at the space she one inhabited and held the boys in front of me close 'you are mine both of you' I said kissing their heads.

'Jane please take them to their nurse' she nodded and led the boys out of the room. 'Adele please get me something to drink' I said rubbing my temples she got me some wine and I gulped it down savoring the taste.

Jane returned after the boys where with their nurses and I patted the seat next to me she sat down and folded her hands in her lap neatly.

'Do you plan on visiting your family Jane?' I asked her starting the conversation 'no Bella they are in France on a visit to my extended family' she said her voice dry with anger for her family. 'But I am informed that my brother Edward is here and as head of the family sent me a letter saying that I must stay in England to be married to an Duke that I wish to having nothing to do with'. I hated her brother automatically. 'I will send him a letter stating that you are to return to Spain with me as my head Lady-in-waiting and that I could find a better marriage for you then a common Duke' she smiled thankfully 'thank you Bella that would mean very much to me'.

I had Adele bring me some paper and I quickly wrote a letter to the Earl of Hertford Edward Seymour.

**Edward Seymour**

My sister Jane who had accompanied Princess now Queen Annamaria was once again in England and I had sent her a letter stating that she was to marry the Duke of Kensington Charles Knight I had yet to get a reply from her. My servant knocked on my door lightly 'what!' I said annoyed 'Your Excellency a letter' he placed it on my desk I opened it expecting it to be the submissive reply from my sister.

**Dear Duke of Hertford and Somerset,**

**It is from my hand the Queen of Spain that I ask your sister Lady Jane Seymour my most favorite lady-in-waiting to come back to Spain with me. I had expected her answer to be yes but found that she could not for she was to be married and stay in England. This upsets me very much seeing how I was to make her my head Lady-In-Waiting and also my Mistress of my Chambers. I hope you will send her back to Spain with me where I will get her a better marriage then just a Duke. And also give her the title Countess Jane of Danbury.**

**Queen Annamaria **

I could not believe it Jane a countess I knew the Queen was not asking for me to please let Jane go back with her she was telling me. 'Get my things ready I wish to answer this in person tell my wife Anne to be ready as well' the servant nodded and before we knew it we were headed to Hatfield Palace to meet the Queen of Spain.

**Queen Annamaria**

Jane had told she suspected her brother will come to Hatfield once he got the letter and she as right 'My Lady the Duke of Hertford and Somerset' Lady Elizabeth said 'send him in' I said without looking up from my embroidery.

Jane sat next to me embroidering as well 'Your Majesty' Edward said upon entering him and his wife bowed before me 'yes Lord Somerset' I said handing Jane my cloth 'Your Majesty I came as soon as I got your letter to discuss my sister Lady Jane Seymour'.

I sighed 'well then please sit, what is your wife's name' I asked 'Lady Anne Seymour nee Stanhope' he said handing his cloak to a servant. 'Lady Anne would you like some tea' I asked as a servant served some before us 'yes Milady' she said taking a cup.

'Your Majesty you wish for my sister to go back to Spain with you' Edward said getting straight to the point 'yes she is one of my favorite Ladies and wish her to stay with me and as a reward I will make her Countess of Danbury for being so loyal to me. Then she may get a good marriage which I will find for her'. He looked astounded 'all this for my sister' he said not believing it 'yes for your sister now is she to return to Spain with me or stay just a Lady in England?'. I asked his stressing the choice he will make. 'Your Majesty I think it would be a good choice if Jane were to return with you to Spain' he said bowing his head. 'that was a very good decision Lord Somerset thank you Lord Seymour you may take your wife and leave' I said a calm expression on my face.

They left me and Jane soon and we went back to our embroidery but were interrupted when they announced my mother and sisters had arrived for a visit. 'Get everything ready' I told a servant who nodded 'Lady Elizabeth entertain my family whilst I change' I told her as Jane led me up the stairs she nodded. I changed into a royal purple gown my hair was curled then let flowing down my back a few stands were clipped up and my crown placed on my head 'thank you Jane now let us go downstairs'.

'Her Royal Majesty Queen Annamaria' I walked into my parlor to see my family sitting talking quietly as they waited for me. 'Bella' mama said hugging me I greeted everyone happily Mary could not come the baby would be here any day now 'Mama, Catalina' I said greeting them 'how it Mary'.

I said sitting down across from them. 'She is fine and asks for you to come back with us to be there when the baby is born' I smiled I know they all really wanted me to go back 'I think on this occasion it might be necessary for me to go back to Court, Lady Jane please arrange it' I saw mama and Catalina smiling.

'Lady Bess please go get the dress' I whispered she nodded and brought back a dark red dress with black embroidery and presented it to Catalina much to her enjoyment 'oh Anna it is beautiful' she said using a new nickname.

'I am glad you like it and mama this is for you' I handed her a locket with a picture of me and her 'thank you Bella I love this very much' she said hugging me.

We spent the rest of the day talking and taking a walk in the gardens mama and Catalina decided to spend the night at Hatfield the return with me tomorrow.

I went into the children's nursery to see mama looking lovingly down at her grandson and worriedly down at Henry 'mama' I said signaling her to my presence. 'Bella you scared me' she said placing a hand above her heart I walked over and kissed each boys head their birthday was coming fast and I could not believe they were going to be 1 already it seemed like yesterday they were born.

'I know you will hate me for this but you should return Henry to his mother I know she misses him dearly' my face hardened at the thought of Anne 'please mama do not ruin the moment with such thoughts'.

I said my voice held no emotion at all. I left the room finding the air too heavy with emotion I stormed into my chambers and had Jane quickly get me undressed for bed 'I should not even go tomorrow' I growled and she brushed out my hair.

'Annamaria' Jane said using my full name 'you are not going for your mother but your sister and her child' I let out a breath and let myself think clearly for a few moments 'thank you Jane you are right I am lucky to have you as a friend'.

The next morning I came down wearing a very extravagant dark blue riding gown my hair was completely up with a French hood buried in its coils. The trip was quiet and I had both Henry and Philip sitting next to me I guess Catalina picked up on the tension and tried multiple times to start a conversation but all attempts failed.

**Queen Katherine**

Bella had become so cold and distant since losing her child it happened to many women but for Bella it was different too many things were happening at once. I feel sorry for her but she had to understand keeping Anne child was not the right thing to do but I did not know how to show her that maybe seeing Mary with her child will show her the right thing to do and give little Henry back to Anne.

When we arrived to the Palace there were crowds of people waiting to see Bella and Philip 'Jane please take Henry in the back way' she said as me and Catalina were helped off first.

**Queen Annamaria**

I was helped out of the carriage by a footman the crowds were screaming I held Philip's hand as we walked into the doors of Whitehall Palace. The crowds soon were just a distant hum as we went up the steps 'Bella' I heard my father say with a smile on his face 'mama, mama' Philip said with a smile on his face I smiled down to him mama and papa looked surprised. 'He speaks?' Catalina said in excitement 'just learning but soon he will master it' I said smiling down on my son who smiled proudly as he walked towards his grandfather.

'Come Philip let us go meet the Court of England and young Henry can come as well' he said as Henry held tight to my skirts Jane had just brought him back to me. 'Go Henry' I said encouraging him he grabbed papa's hand and they walked through the large doors 'Anna come we will show you Mary' Catalina said taking my hand and leading me to Mary's room.

Mary was laying bed looking utterly bored I remember my laying in I hated it 'Mary' I said walking to the side of her bed. 'Bella it is good to see you' she said happily holding her stomach 'I see that it will be coming any day now' I said smiling.

'Yes it is very strong' she said receiving another kick from the child hidden in her womb I smiled and placed my hand over her stomach. 'Have you decided what you are going to name it' I asked her naming the child was always my favorite part.

'If it is a girl we have decided to name her Eleanor and if it is a boy Edmond'.

'You are not going to name him Phillip after your husband?' I asked her 'not right now there are too many Phillips in this family'. We all laughed but soon it was time to leave Mary to rest I went back to my chamber in hopes of rest.

'Milady there is a letter here from the King of Spain' I jumped up and grabbed it quickly I had not heard from him in sometime.

**My dearest wife,**

**The French are stubborn as ever I have heard of your miscarriage do not worry Annamaria we shall have many more children. I miss you and our son dearly and since we have gotten the French off our land you are to come home after the birth of your sister Mary's child. I love you my sweet and cannot wait to have you next to me once again. I have not the time to write to your father so please tell him and make the arrangements. **

**Your Husband,**

**King Philip of Spain**

I jumped for joy finally I was to be sent home.

Then it hit me I was leaving mama and papa again 'no do not think of that' I told myself folding the letter.

I got dressed for supper in a red velvet dress with French trimming I wore a French hood and my hair was coiled into a loose bun. I had my ruby cross placed on my neck with a few rings and ruby earrings then made my way down to eat.

'Father' I said upon seeing him 'yes my daughter' he said taking hold of my hand 'I have gotten a letter from my husband the King of Spain and I am to be leaving for Spain after the birth of Mary's child'. He seemed happy for me but I knew he was also disappointed at my leave but I knew mama was going to take it the hardest I was to bring Catalina and Edward back with me to Spain.

'Anne' I said seeing my sister in law 'Annamaria it is good to see you once again' she said with a lovely smile on her face she seemed very happy 'is there something you are hiding' I said with a laugh and she pulled me into a corner. 'Annamaria it is so exciting I am with child' she said laughing I smiled and laughed with her. 'This is such good news it will make the King very happy with my leaving.'

'Your leaving?' Anne said sadly it never accorded to me how everyone else would feel 'Anne I am sorry but I am Queen of Spain I have to go back sometime' I hugged her 'when?' she asked straightening herself out. 'After Mary has the baby' she nodded her head but did not say anything 'Anne, Bella there you two are' Henry said coming over to us.

'Brother' I said hugging him tightly 'sister I hear from father you are going to be leaving us soon with Catalina'.

'Edward is to stay?' I said confused 'oh yes the King our father wants him to stay here' I nodded slightly saddened 'very well and congratulation' I said walking away 'on what?' I heard him say. I giggled just the slightest and went to take my seat my mama.

'I hear you are too leave after Mary has the baby' she said looking straight forward 'word travels fast I guess' I sighed 'yes I am it is for the best' she nodded still not looking at me. 'I saw little Henry and Philip playing with some maids I watched Henry he was so much like his mother I sighed could I really take him away from Anne.

'Your Majesties, Your Majesties the Princess Mary is giving birth!!' I ladies maid said frantically entering the ball room. 'Jane please take the boys' I said following mama out the door I took Catalina's hand pulling her along.

Mama went in with Mary and Catalina and I waited in the parlor 'is it true what everyone is saying' 10 year old Catalina whisper with bright eyes. 'What is everyone saying' I already knew what she was going to say but I could not admit it to myself 'that we are to go back to Spain now that Mary has had her child'.

'Yes Catalina we are and unfortunately Edward cannot come with us do not spill tears Catalina you are a Princess of England you have to be separated from Edward at some point.' She nodded meekly and I hugged her 'I know you do not wish to go but I will make the next 6 years of your life enjoyable'.

There was really nothing else to say and we waited the news of Mary's child. 'It is a healthy girl' said one of Mary's ladies I smiled but also felt bad Mary wanted a son so badly.

'Let us tell our brother-in-law and father' I said to Catalina she nodded and we walked down the lengthy hallway to our fathers office where they were waiting anxiously.

'Anna what is it' Phillip said his eyes wide waiting to hear he has a son but I could not give him that. 'Her Highness has had a very healthy baby girl' Father was silent along with Phillip no one said anything not even Catalina.

'She is healthy' Phillip said slowly 'yes very' he nodded 'then healthy sons should come next' he smiled and went to see his wife and daughter.

'Papa please she has done her best and is still young be kind' he nodded and kissed my head 'yes my daughter and you should start arranging you trip home' I nodded and he left. 'What now?' Catalina asked 'well I have to bring Henry back to Anne I realize now I am wrong to keep him from her.

'Mama will be pleased as I know Anne will be' Catalina said hugging my waist 'let us go now'.


	10. Broken Hearts

**I ****had decided that Catalina would stay at Court and be with mama Mary and her new daughter Eleanor for a while longer and I went to Hever Castle by myself. **

**Henry sat next to me watching the trees pass by I was sitting straight faced not letting any emotion show. 'We are at Hever Castle' the driver said and the guards followed me in as I made my way into the large castle.**

**Thomas Boleyn starred at me wide eyed 'Your Majesty' he said bowing looking at the little boy by my side 'I wish to see the Countess of Northumberland' he nodded and went quickly to find Anne. **

**When she came into the room she stared wide eyed at her son 'Henry' she whisper and the little boy ran to her 'my boy, my precious boy' she said crying her eyes out. Then she looked up at me 'thank you Bella thank you' I nodded then turned to leave. **

'**No!' I heard a small voice say and looked to see Henry running towards me I hugged him tightly 'behave yourself I will see you again maybe not soon but in time' I kissed his head and sent him back to Anne but she quickly walked up to me and hugged me tightly. **

'**I wish things could have worked out differently' she said tears falling from her face 'and I as well' I kissed her cheek with tears pouring down my face Anne had always been there for me now I was 17 and had to say goodbye. **

'**I love you Anne if you ever need anything you need only write goodbye' she nodded then let go she whispered her goodbye and I went back to Court knowing Henry was safe with his mother.**

'**You did the right thing Bella and I am very proud of you' mama said after Eleanor's baptism I was made her godmother. 'I know' I said smiling tomorrow was the day me Catalina and all my servants were to head back to Spain I was happy yet sad. I would miss mama and papa mostly Mary, Henry, Anne my sister-in-law, Edward and my new little niece Eleanor.**

**Me and Jane sat my a blazing fire it was nightfall and the Palace had gone to sleep 'Are you happy to be going back?'**

**Jane asked me studying me through the glow of the fire 'yes Jane I am though I shall miss my family here greatly my new family is in Spain'. I said with all the certainness a 18 year old Queen can. **

**Jane nodded starring into the deep red flames 'Are you all right Jane?' I asked her 'I am it is just nerves about the trip' she said honestly. 'It will be fine Jane now let us go to sleep' she nodded. **

**I dressed in my brown traveling down and had a English gable hood on. It was simple I held Philip as I wished both my parents goodbye me and Catalina hugged Edward 'goodbye brother I love you very much' I told him almost crying. **

**Anne had just recently told everyone that she was pregnant and now she and Henry stood before me saddened by my leaving. 'I will miss you Henry' I said hugging him tightly 'and I you my younger sister' I then moved to Anne 'be good to him, and me wish you many sons'.**

**I then moved to my papa 'I love you papa' he hugged me tightly 'and I you my daughter'.**

**This was going to be the hardest I hugged mama without saying anything 'I love you Bella' she said tears dripping from her eyes 'I love you mama and will miss you so much'. She let go of me and looked me in the eyes then said goodbye to Catalina and Philip. **

**Me and Catalina waved goodbye to our family and England as the ship left the dock I held her hand as they went out of sight finally it was time for us to go inside and find something to occupy our time. **

'**I miss them already' she complained after a few weeks of traveling 'Catalina it is unbecoming you to complain'. She quickly stopped and took to looking out the small window I sighed I knew she was bored as we all were. **

'**We will be in Spain shortly Catalina and things will be as they were before we left' she scowled at me 'but Edward wont be there' she said angrily. My eyes sharpened 'Catalina Tudor stop it with the attitude you are a Princess act like it our I will send you home in disgrace' she quickly bite her tongue 'I am sorry sister'. **

**The rest of the journey seemed to go like this Catalina would complain and I would reprimand her she allayed wanted to see how far she could push me. **

**Finally we could see Spain coming into view and I picked up Philip who had started to learn more words 'look Philip see it is home' I said pointing to Spain 'home' he echoed and I smiled. We were docked and I quickly put on a velvet satin red dress my hair was made into elaborate twists and turned. I had my red jeweled cross around my neck with matching earrings Catalina was like a miniature of me accept she wore green.**

**Philip was dressed in red like me and the crowds cheered happily as we walked down the to our carriage once again I was going to be in my husbands arms again. 'My Queen' Lord Fechlin said bowing deeply 'and Your Highness Princess Catalina we are all very happy that you are finally home with us'. **

'**Thank you Milord' but if you please I would very much like to go see my husband now I said smiling to Lord Fechlin 'yes Your Majesty' he said moving out of my way Catalina stayed close as we got into the carriage and went to the Palace.**

**I was more excited then when I first came to Spain for I knew what awaited me know the sun was starting to set beautifully in the sky when we finally made it to the Palace.**

**The Palace looked as beautiful as it did when I left I was helped out and Catalina trailed me as I went to my room on his order my movements were swift and Catalina almost had to run to keep up with me. Philip who I held close to me looked around smiling like he remembered everything I smiled as I came to my door.**

**It was opened almost to slowly for me Philip had me in his arms before the doors were fully open tears of happiness slipped from my eyes 'my son' Philip said holding little Philip close to him and kissing his head. 'I have missed you all so much even you Catalina' he said smiling down to my younger sister.**

**Catalina smiled lightly 'thank you Your Majesty' she said shyly bowing making Philip laugh 'now it is time for us to sleep it is very late I have had some food brought to Catalina's and Philips's rooms so they can eat before they sleep'. **

**I nodded and kissed Philip goodnight and handed him to his nurse 'Lady Jane please escort my sister the Princess to her chambers'. She nodded and left with my younger sister I turned around to see Philip smiling at me.**

**He had dismissed all the servants and we were alone finally after so much time apart we were alone. **

**He walked slowly forward almost antagonizingly slow I quickly closed the space between us he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me close to him kissing me with passion I have not felt since I left Spain.**

'**Annamaria I have missed you every single minute since you have left' he said panting with the lack of air 'I feared you would have taken a mistress' I confessed wanting to feel his lips against mine. 'I have not' he said quickly kissing me again and undoing the laces of my corset. **

**It seemed he soon had me out of the elegant crimson dress and onto the bed were he pushed my shift over my shoulder. He kissed my shoulder and pushed the shift down to my waist exposing me to him 'I have missed you so much' he whispered into my ear caressing my shoulder. **

**That night was bliss pure and total bliss full of passion and loneliness that we have both felt without each others company. **

**I was scared that when I woke up it would all be a dream and I would still me in England alone in my bed. But when my eyes opened to the first rays of sunshine filtered through the room I looked over my naked shoulder and any doubt I was still in England left with Philip's dark eyes staring into mine. **

**I let out a breath I was not aware I had been holding 'good morning darling' he said lazily in my ear 'good morning to you' I said turning over to face him. 'Do we have to get up' I asked not wanting to face the difficulties I knew which were going to be in my way today. **

'**I wish but no' he said with a small laugh I nodded and his men quickly came and escorted him back to his chambers I sighed and quickly put my chemise on before my ladies came in the door silently. Jane helped me out of bed and I lazily picked out a green dress I let my hair fall around my shoulders today.**

**The Palace felt airy and open today I could not see my little son for he was with his nurses and Catalina with her tutors it seemed that today I would be catching up on papers. The day went very slow and it took my whole concentration not to just leave this wretched room I call my study. **

'**Anna' Jane said bowing before 'Countess Kingston' I said using her new title causing her to blush 'the ambassador to France it here and would like to speak with you'. I nodded slowly 'make sure the guards are at the door' I said sitting up in my chair she nodded and left a few moments late the ambassador walked in. **

'**Your Majesty' he said bowing 'I very much do not like you ambassador' I said my voice calm with a hint of hate added in 'yes, I am very sorry about that Your Majesty but I come bearing a gift from his Majesty the King of France as a gift of truce' he held a small cloth out and I nodded my head for Lady Adele to grab it she did and brought it over to me. **

**I pushed the top layer of cloth off to see a beautiful ruby necklace with tear drop pearls hanging off the rubies. It was beautiful I would give him that 'thank you ambassador but your master killed my sister-in-law gifts will not make up for that but I am sure the King will speak to you about these matters'. I said bitterly I missed Isabella terribly he inclined his head 'I am very sorry for that' he said leaving the room I took a deep breath and looked down at the papers in front of me. **

'**Anna let us eat' Philip said entering my chambers silently I nodded with a smile and made my way around the desk and we linked arms heading down the hallway. **

**The days found a pattern I saw Catalina at dinner and sometimes in the afternoon and my little Philip once in the morning two times in the afternoon and once at night. Though I missed my little boy but soon I got used to the way things were going to be knowing I could not change them no matter how hard I tried.**

**Finally I was happy Gauisus quod Humilis my motto Happy and Humble and I had reason to be happy I was yet again with child! I knew Philip would be very happy when he found out he had not mentioned our child before and I knew he wanted more.**

'**Anna there is a letter here for you' Jane said with a small smile I nodded and took it, it was from England I could tell that right away and it had Anne's seal I smiled happily and ripped it open. **

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I have missed you terribly in this last year my little Henry is growing so fast and I haven given birth to a girl which I named Elizabeth. She is beautiful and I wish for you to meet her and give her your blessing. But that is not why I am writing my husband the Earl of Northumberland Henry Percy has passed away in a terrible accident I stay with my sister Mary these days Henry was in a grave deal of debt and he left us penniless. I was hoping with nothing keeping me in England you would let me come to Spain and be again your Lady-in-Waiting. Please don't feel the need to say yes.**_

_**You're Loving Friend,**_

_**Anne Boleyn**_

'**Anne's husband has died and left her penniless with two children' I said sadly placing the letter down in my lap 'what has she given birth to?' Lady Maria said curiously 'a little girl she named her Elizabeth Percy' I smiled sadly. 'What are you going to do?' Jane asked sitting next to me 'well I am going to invite her back to Spain and then I am going to find you a husband my dear Lady Jane'. **

**They all laughed and went about their chores and I sat down to write Anne.**

_**Dearest Anne,**_

_**I am very saddened to hear your news and grieve to know you are now alone with two children I am inviting you to come back to the Spanish Court with the hopes you will be happy here. I am glad to hear Henry is doing well and congratulate you on the birth of Elizabeth I too am with child and hope everyday it will be healthy. Tell your family I wish them well and I want you to be the one to tell my parents I am with child Anne I trust you with this. I hope you have a safe journey.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Annamaria.**_

**I sent the letter immediately happy to have Anne back at Court.**

**Anne Boleyn**

I held my Elizabeth in my arms as I read Bella's letter I was happy she was again with child and quickly made arrangements to leave for Spain with the money she sent. Catherine pleaded with me not to go she said she could not have her favorite aunt leave with her cousins but Mary quickly reprimand her for being rude.

I just ignored her and absentmindedly packed my things and sent them to the ship my first stop was the Palace I was not going to stay long only a couple minutes so I left my children in the carriage with Mary as I went into the Palace.

'Your Majesties' I said bowing before them the whole Court was watching 'I have news from Queen Annamaria' a pregnant Anne of Cleves looked excitedly down at me I think she knew what I was going to say. 'Queen Annamaria of Spain is with child' Queen Katherine smiled and the King laughed happily 'this is good news indeed' he said holding up his glass and toasted to the Queen of Spain.

'Are you going somewhere Lady Northumberland' Princess Mary asked looking at me closely 'Your Highness I am going back to the Spanish Court with my children to live there'. Princess Mary looked a bit shocked and nodded her head wishing me a safe trip and happy journey I nodded and quickly went on my way with letters from the King and Queen to Annamaria.

The trip was long and tiring I was often sick to my stomach from the crushing waves hitting the side of the boat are trip was very long the ocean was unforgiving and relentless in its attacks. It took us eight months to finally reach Spain and when we did I was glad to see the welcoming sandy beach.

I held Elizabeth closely as we entered the gates of the large Palace 'This way Lady Northumberland' said a familiar face it was Lady Jane Seymour or Countess of Kingston. 'Lady Kingston' I said with a smile she laughed 'please just call me Jane and this must be Elizabeth and very grown up Henry' she said smiling down at my children.

'Yes Henry is over a year now' I smiled down at my son who looked curiously around him 'where is Bella' I asked remembering the reason I was here. 'Well everyone calls her Anna now and she is in the birthing chambers' my eyes widened she was already nine months 'well how is she' I asked panicked just the slightest.

'She is well she is resting now' I sighed 'what of her child' it caused Jane's smile to brighten.

**Queen Annamaria **

To me it seemed that this birth took longer and the pain was worse though I expected it to hurt just not that much. But I was happy I looked down to the child that was nestled in my arms Philip entered the room with a smile on his face 'I am happy to hear both of you are fine' he said sitting down I smiled up at him 'well Anna what is it' he said eagerly.

'A boy' his grin widened and he kissed me 'you have made me the happiest of Kings' our son gurgled in my arms his dark eyes opening up to look at the world around him. 'What are we going to name him' I asked curiously 'what about Charles' I kissed my sons head 'Charles sounds like a very good name Prince Charles of Spain' I liked the sound of it and handed him over to Philip.

'Have you heard your sister-in-law Anne of Cleves as had a girl they named her Princess Annette Anne for short' my smile lessened I knew my father would be disappointed and I sent a silent pray there next child would be a son.

Philip soon left and I was told Anne was waiting outside my chamber my heart lifted my brothers problems forgotten 'let her in' I said sitting up on the bed placing Charles in his crib.

Anne looked slightly older yet still young she quickly rushed over and gave me a hug 'I am missed you so much Anne' I whispered into her ear glad she was finally back 'and I have missed you Anna' she pulled back 'I hear you have given Spain another son' she said with a smile 'yes I have his name in Prince Charles'. She smiled at him 'he is absolutely adorable I bet Princess Catalina is very excited to have another baby in the Royal nursery'.

'Yes she is but I have a feeling she wished it to be a girl' Anne looked up at me 'did you?' I sighed 'I am happy with whatever child God gives me and I know in time I will have a daughter'.

**King Henry **

I smiled thinking of the lovely Princess Annette my son and daughter-in-laws first child I was disappointed it was not a son and I have no need to say it for everyone knew I am not as young as I used to be and neither is Katherine we both know that soon our time will be up. So it is imperative that I know my son will have an heir.

I sighed and watched the young people of the Court dance everyday now we waited for news of what our daughter Bella now called Anna has had.

Finally today was the day and the Spanish ambassador Chapuy's came walking into the room with a smile on his face 'Your Majesties' he said bowing to me and Katherine. 'Ambassador what news do you bring of my daughter' Katherine asked leaning forward slightly 'Your Majesties Queen Annamaria has given birth to another healthy son who was name Prince Charles'.

I smiled she has had another son I was proud of my daughter she seems to be the only one who can have a son for my other children are so far littered with daughters. 'I am very happy to hear this ambassador please stay and eat I will assign you rooms' he bowed and backed away I sighed and got up. 'Henry where are you going' Katherine asked her eyes flickering slightly to the door.

'To see our children and tell them of the news sweetheart please do not be bothered by me' I left slightly annoyed at my children.

I walked in to see the fawning over their children with there husbands and Edward talking in the corner 'children' I said announcing myself 'don't' I said as they got up to bow 'I bring news of your sister Queen Annamaria'.

'Has something happened? Is she okay' Mary asked quickly I smiled 'no not at all they say she is very happy along with her new son Prince Charles'. They were quiet 'she has had another son' Mary said placing Eleanor in a bassinet 'yes a very healthy one and now I wonder if my second youngest daughter can had a son why not her older siblings'.

'Father please we are doing our best we can not control what the child will be' Henry said sitting down in a chair Mary quickly stood up. 'Father me and Phillip were waiting for a better time but I am once again with child' I smiled 'that is very good news Mary and I will announce it to the Court congratulations but what I want most is a son from them'.

I left the room and went back into Court Katherine watched me 'what did you say' I held her hand 'that Anna had a son' she did not believe me and I stood up once again looking down at my Court. They all stopped dancing and looked at me curiously 'I would like to announce that my daughter Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria is once again with child'.

They all clapped and I sat down to see Katherine smiling 'are you happy sweetheart' I kissed her hand 'very' and she went back to watching the Court.

My leg hurt very bad when I went to sleep that night Katherine asked if I needed a doctor but I denied it saying it was just the usual pain. But somehow it seemed different 'I love you Katherine' I said turning over to see her 'I love you to Henry' she said with a smile I kissed her softly and went to sleep.

**Queen Katherine **

My sleep was uneasy that night bad dreams plagued me but never caused me to fully wake up only when the sun shone through the windows did I allow myself to sit up. Henry was still sleeping which was very odd he was usual awake before me I slipped out of bed and got a quick drink of water not wanting to wake him he must have been tired he was not as young as he used to be and his led constantly ailed him.

I suddenly got a very bad feeling and sat back on the bed and leaned over to Henry 'Henry wake up' I touched his cheek and it was cold.

Tears started to form at my eyes no this cannot be true I pushed his arm 'Henry please wake up' I said louder he would not move I placed my hand on his heart and nothing.

'NO' I screamed causing my ladies and some of Henry's gentlemen rush into the room 'NO PLEASE HENRY WAKE UP' I knew it was not dignified of a Queen to scream but in my heart I knew what was happening Henry was head and I was alone.

'Send for the doctor' a young man yelled 'help the Queen' he then shouted at my ladies who rushed over to me 'my Queen please come away' Lady Elizabeth tried to pull me away but I could not and would not leave Henry this had to be a bad dream.

'Get Prince Henry' Lady Elizabeth whispered my breathing was rapid Lady Ursula wrapped my cloak around me and helped pull me away from the bed where I collapsed on the floor tears flowed down my face. 'You Majesty please' my ladies tried to again to get me to leave but their voice where only blur to me.

Henry quickly came into the room it was late in the morning and he was already fully dressed his eyes were wide when he finally understood what was going on. 'Please we need her to leave the room it is to much for her' Lady Elizabeth said to him.

He came over to me and helped me up 'mama come you need to leave' I nodded slightly and he helped me out of the room and into my own chambers where Mary and Anne where waiting for me in shock.

**Queen Annamaria**

'The King of England is dead' the English ambassador Francis Bryan said kneeling before me I was glad I was not holding Charles or Philip or I would have dropped them from shock 'long live King Henry IX' my papa was dead.

All the memories of him came flooding back to me playing with me in the Gardens rescuing me and mama from the French. Mama 'how if my mother' I asked tears falling from my face 'she was inconsolable at first now she seems to be in shock'.

I nodded 'you may leave' he nodded I feel to the ground once the door was closed and all my ladies came rushing to me my sobs where loud and a few guards opened the door to see if I was okay my ladies told them what happened and they quickly shut the door and sent for Catalina she had to be told.

'Anna I know how you feel but you must stop crying Catalina is coming and you have to be strong for her' Anne said hugging me I nodded and stood up whipping the tears away. Catalina skipped into the room happily 'you asked for me Anna' her smiled soon faded when she saw the tear marks down my face.

'Anna what is the matter' she asked stepping forward 'Catalina the King of England our father had died'.


	11. Blessings and Curses

'No he cannot be dead' Catalina said backing away from me 'please leave us' I said to my ladies they bowed and quickly left. 'Catalina I know you are saddened by this news so am I' a tears fell from my eyes but it was nothing compared to the rivers that flowed down her cheeks 'NO this is all your fault I could be home with mama and could have been there for papa but you made me come here I want to go home' she screamed at me.

I was quiet her words were true and hurt 'well then I will see to it arrangements be made' I said wiping the tears away and leaving my rooms to find Philip.

'Anna I just heard I am so sorry' he said wrapping his arms around my waist I calmed my breathing and spoke 'Catalina wishes to go home to England' I said more tears falling 'she is very upset she was not there in the first place'.

He nodded and hugged me tighter 'your brother has sent me a letter he wants to keep the treaty that I had with your father but have his daughter Annette marry our son Philip' I looked up at him 'and what are you too say' I asked him quietly.

'I have asked that we meet I requested though that we meet on Spanish land this time' I nodded 'that sounds very reasonable' he kissed my temple 'now I must leave my love but I will see you tonight'.

I nodded and he walked away leaving me with my ladies I did not say anything of the letter but walked to my office and started to arrange Catalina's trip home.

I must have spent all day in my study but when I came out everything was finished even the ladies that would accompany her. I went to the nursery where Philip and Charles lay sleeping it was hard for me to believe that they had come from me and Philip at times I kissed both their heads softly and headed back to my rooms where I was quickly undressed and left alone.

'Anna I am so sorry about the King' Anne said hugging me 'thank you Anne' they all started to leave when I remembered Catalina 'Jane please tell Catalina that the arrangement for her trip back to England have been taken care of and she will leave once I get a reply from our brother the King of England'.

**Jane Seymour Countess of Kingston**

I went to the Princesses rooms nervous of her reaction I entered her rooms to see her crying figure on the bed 'Princess' I said bowing she looked up 'what do you want' I licked my lips **nervously **before speaking. 'The Queen has made of the necessary arrangements for your trip back to England and is only waiting for the reply of your brother the King of England'.

'She is really sending me back' she said sitting up on the bed 'you asked to be sent back You Highness' she sniffled and sat up fully 'I hate her Jane I really do'. I was not expecting that 'with all do respect Your Highness she was trying to prepare you it is not easy being sent to live in a foreign country she was trying to get you prepared for when you have to leave it is not easy as she makes it seem'.

She did not say anything I bowed and left the room hoping she would understand.

**Queen Annamaria**

It has been over a year and still Henry has not replied this has upset I finally sent a letter to my sister-in-law hoping she could explain what was going on I finally got her reply and held it in my hands.

_Dear Queen Annamaria,_

_It is hard for me to tell you this but it seems Henry is looking for a French alliance now he has sent a letter to the King of Spain and requests for Catalina to be returned to England as soon as possible. _

_Anne Queen of England_

I dropped the letter in sheer shock and the doors to my rooms burst open 'leave us' Philip growled at my servants they all bowed and left Jane and Anne looked a bit reluctant to leave. I was about to speak when Philip cut me off 'do you know what your brother the King of England has done'.

He growled at me pacing before me I stood up 'yes I have' I said weakly he began muttering under his breath 'did you hear his wife Anne of Cleves has miscarried a son' he sneered I was in shock. 'No I have not' he went further 'and your sister Mary has had another daughter they name Princess Margaret' I could not believe it, it was like I was not even their sister anymore.

'They say her husband Phillip of Bavaria is disappointed that she did not have a son' he laughed 'but I have nothing to fear here for I have two healthy sons and hope for many more with lovely Princesses like their mother' he said weaving his arms around my waist.

'About that' I said wrapping my arms around his neck he smiled and kissed me placing a hand on my stomach 'its seems every year we get a new one' he smiled kissing me again. I laughed thinking of my boys Philip who was now two was very smart and liked playing with Henry in the gardens and Charles who was one was just as his brother.

'Darling what of Catalina' I asked him pulling away slightly 'you sister is English and it seems she talks with them regularly and the Countess of Kingston says she has admitted a hate for you'. I closed my eyes every since my father has died my family seems to be falling apart the only one that will talk to me is my mama. 'Send her back' I said angrily he nodded kissing me again I will tell the Court our good news'.

When Philip left I went to Catalina's rooms she was 13 now and very beautiful I stepped into her rooms and she smiled lightly at me. 'I have gotten a letter from our brother' I said simply her smile widened. 'And' she inquired. 'Its seems that he no longer wants friendship with my country but rather the French' her smile lessened into a frown.

'That is impossible' she said 'I believe not there envious that I have two sons and they have none' she watched me walk calmly over to the window 'tell them when you arrive that the Queen of Spain is yet again with child'. Her eyes widened 'you will leave tomorrow give mama my love' she nodded and I left feeling very happy with myself.

**Princess Catalina**

When I arrived back in England I was happy and sad I had grown to love and strict but fun Court of Spain. The Court in England seemed to be in disarray so much that mama refused to come to Court anymore even for my welcome home ceremony instead she stayed at Whitehall Palace which papa had granted her in his will along with some other Homes and a very large sum of money.

Little Annette was already a year and Eleanor was one and Margaret a few months they were very shy around me 'what news do you bring us of the Spaniards Court. The King my brother said with a laugh 'our sister Queen Annamaria is again with child and is due about this time' that stopped everyone's laughing Anne looked spitefully out a window she has had two miscarriages now. 'Well then we shall wait to hear what it is' Mary said quietly her voice was nervous 'there is no need to wait Your Highness' the Spanish ambassador said walking into the room.

'Well then what did she have' Anne said leaning forward in her chair 'another son named Prince Carlos' the whole Court was quite Anne got up and left Mary sat back in anger they had all prayed so hard she would have a daughter but now it was fruitless. With three healthy Princes Spain need have no worry about if Anna did have a Princess it was not a problem she would be welcomed and loved for she had three older brothers.

I left back to my chambers and watched my daughters sleep I wanted a son so badly that it almost hurt but I knew as much as I wanted a son Anne wanted one twice as more she had to prove herself. If Anna could have three sons she could surly had too I sighed and took out a piece of parchment because of our envy mama would not even visit Court and sometimes would not return our letters.

I had to at least write to Anna and wish her congratulations I quickly scribbled away and had a maid deliver it to her.

**Queen Annamaria**

We seemed so blessed to have three healthy sons 'darling as much as I love to have sons I would like a Princess' Philip whispered into my ear as I looked over the bassinet to our newest sons sleeping form. 'I will try my best darling but it is not all me you know' I could sense his smile from behind me 'are you saying you want another one next year' he sighed 'I would like a Princess yes' I turned to face him.

'Well your figure seems to not be affected by our children so I think I could oblige you' he kissed me softy 'Your Majesties' Lady Adele said shyly. 'Yes Lady Adele' I said with a laugh 'you have letters my Queen' I nodded 'I must go duty calls' he hugged me one last time before I walked to my rooms.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I am so happy to hear you are well and so is the new Prince of Spain Carlos how is your other children Philip and Charles. I am very displeased with your brother for the ways he is treating you out of envy I would also like to know if I may visit Spain for a few months it would please me greatly to see my homeland again I love you my daughter. _

_Your Mother_

_Dowager Queen of England Katherine of Aragon_

I smiled and kissed the letter of course I would let her come I have not seen her since I last left England two years ago. I looked at my second letter to see the seal of Mary I curiously opened the letter wondering why she would write me.

_Dearest Sister Annamaria, _

_I am sorry I have not written you in so long and I am sorry I have let my envy get in the way of our sisterhood. I do miss you greatly and I know Mama does ever since papa died she has stayed at Whitehall I know she is upset at me and Henry for the way we are treating you she will not visit the Court or sometimes she will not reply to our letters. I will admit I have always been envious of you for the relationship you have with mama you too are very close after the French incident I did not agree with the treaty with France. Anna they hurt you and mama but I let my envy get in the way and for that I am so sorry. I was also envious that you could be Queen and then you had little Philip and Charles and now Carlos again I am very sorry for my envy._

_You're Loving Sister,_

_Princess Mary of England and Duchess of Bavaria _

I felt a tear fall from my eye 'Anna are you okay' Jane asked me interrupting her conversation with Lord Charles Gonzales. 'It is just a letter from home do not worry' she nodded and went back to talking with Charles Gonzales. She has seemed to taken quiet a fancy to him and him to her I was now waiting for him to ask for her hand.

I wrote Mama and Mary back the letters were quickly send and I leaned my head against my palm thinking about Mary and my brother.

**Princess Mary Tudor Duchess of Bavaria**

The Court danced and I watched laughing it has been long since I wrote Anna and soon began to think she will never reply back when a messenger came up and handed me a letter. 'Mary who is it from' Anne asked seriously 'no one Your Majesty' I said tucking it in my dress Henry was dancing with one of my ladies I believe her name was Catherine Carey Mary Boleyn's daughter.

It was not a secret that Anne has had many miscarriage and rumor is that the King has fallen out of love with her. He laid with other women but his newest obsession has been Catherine Carey who refused to bed him stating her maidenhead was for her husband who ever he may be. It infuriated him to no end she looked very much like her aunt Anne Boleyn who now lived in Spain with Anna she had long dark hair black eyes and olive toned skin and like her aunt she grew up in the French Court.

'Mary what do you know of Catherine Carey' Anne had just learned of his obsession for the beautiful unique young girl. 'She is Mary Boleyn's daughter who's sister is Anne Boleyn who Catherine very much resembles' I said watching Catherine dance with Henry her dark alluring eyes hypnotizing him.

'Anne Boleyn's niece do she not live in Spain now?' Anne said looking at me with a dark look in her German eyes 'yes with my sister' I said emphasizing the word sister. 'Do not be a fool Mary I thought we long sense discussed this we are of French alliance and will have nothing to do with the Spaniards' she said slurring the word Spaniards. 'Dear sister in law I believe you have forgotten that my brother and I are half Spanish and our mother full blooded who can give England two heirs but you cannot ' her eyes darkened 'Princess I am Queen now and as long as I am Queen we will have nothing to do with the Spanish'. 'Well then' I said getting up 'I will leave' she seemed astonished as I walked across the dance floor.

Henry and Catherine stopped dancing and followed me out the door 'sister what is the matter' Henry said grabbing my hand 'your wife is this problem Henry she finds herself so high and mighty yet cannot give England an heir like our Spanish mother did' I growled yanking my arm back. Catherine being my Lady came to follow me 'no Lady Catherine please stay it seems you very much enjoy the dancing' I said with a smile. She blushed slightly and bowed 'you go on I need to talk to my sister' Henry said she nodded and went back into the ballroom.

'Mary I think you know what has been going on' he said leaning against the wall no longer looking like a King but the brother I know. 'Yes I do' I said slowly wondering where he was going with this 'what do you think of Anne'.

'She was sweet when she first came but when she became Queen she changed she has convinced you and I to hate our sister for her blessings and she hates the Spanish remember we are half Spanish. And mama is full which only leads me to believe she hates our mother' he nodded slowly and pressed for me to walk on.

'I will admit I loved her very much when she first came to England but like you said she manipulated us all and I will admit I have fallen for Lady Catherine Carey' I smiled lightly 'I cannot tell you no but I can tell you whatever you plan do it wisely'. We came to my door 'I am going to divorce Anne and marry Catherine' he said in a blur I sighed knowing this was going to be the outcome.

'Like I said be careful Catherine is not only a Carey but a Boleyn and comes from Howard back rounds be sure it is her true intentions to love you above all else and not just to become Queen' I pressed forward. 'And her family watch them carefully they will use her to gain your favor do not give out titles so willingly is they are true they will not want them'.

'Thank you Mary' he hugged me and I went into my rooms and opened the letter from Anna.

_Dearest Sister Mary_

_I am happy to receive a letter from you I have missed talking to you even though it be through letters I know everyone must hate me for my sons but you will have one too Mary it is just a matter of time. I heat you have had another daughter and named her the Princess Margaret I bet she is very beautiful and how is my other niece the Princess Eleanor I have not seen her since she was a baby but have recently required a portrait of her I must say she resembles you very much. I do talk to Mama regularly she has decided to come to Spain for a couple months please do not tell for I fear they will stop her. How is Catalina and Edward? I hope they are well Catalina left on bad will and I am very sorry for that. I miss you very much Mary and hope dearly that we will meet again,_

_You're Loving Sister,_

_Queen Annamaria of Spain _

I held the letter close to me I never thought I would agree but Anne had to go for the sake of England and its interests. Annette will stay a Princess or at least I hope that is what Henry has in mind. But then again he had a look in his eyes that means he will do anything to get rid of Anne but I only hope that Catherine's intentions are true and Annette will not get hurt through any of this.


	12. The Great Matter

_**Dear Queen Annamaria,**_

_**I am sorry for not writing to you but your brother King Henry has not let me send many letters without reading them first. I find myself in a great many troubles I can no longer bare children and find the Henry has lost much interest in me. I believe he will try for a divorce or an annulment my only interest it my daughter Princess Annette. I believed many have poisoned your mind against me the women who has taken your brother from me is a Lady-in-Waiting to your sister Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria. Her name is Catherine Carey I believe you know her as the niece of Lady Northumberland Anne Boleyn. I wish not for trouble only help not to let him push me to the side I am the rightful Queen of England.**_

_**Anne the Queen**_

**I folded the letter did Anne know this she must after all it is her niece 'Jane please go get Anne for me' I said sitting up she nodded and went off I smiled to myself her relationship with Lord Carlos Gonzales has gotten very serious. 'Your Majesty' Anne said bowing before me 'Anne what do you know of Lady Catherine Carey' I asked standing up and walking to the cradle of my son Carlos. **

'**She is my sisters daughter and a Lady-in-Waiting to the Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria' she said slowly her face paling slightly 'Anne tell me the truth' she licked her lips nervously. 'It seems she has fallen in love with the King your brother and him with her he will divorce Anne and maker her his Queen'. I nodded 'and you think this is good' I said touching Carlos sleeping form 'Anna I have no say in the matter for they are in England and I in Spain'.**

'**What your niece is doing is wrong and is acting like nothing more then a common whore as much as I hate her Anne is Queen in her own right Catherine has no place on that throne' Anne nodded silently I knew she hated me calling her niece nothing but a common whore. 'Anne you may go' I said tired she bowed and left the room I sighed and leaned against the chair Jane walked forward.**

'**You should not be so hard on her she has many troubles already Anna' I nodded 'I know but I just cannot control myself these days I guess' I said walking out of the room to my lunch with Philip. **

'**How are you my love' Philip said sitting across from me 'very well' I lied he looked at me for a moment 'you have heard what is happening in England I take it'. 'Yes I have I cannot believe that Henry is doing something like this I may not like Anne but she is Queen'.**

**I said eating a bit 'I agree my love and when is your mother supposed to arrive' he said changing the subject I smiled gratefully 'any day now' he smiled 'that is good'. The rest of the lunch went by in a comfortable silence before he had to leave he kissed my head and went to talk with the Portugal ambassador on arrangement for our son Philip and one of their Princesses.**

**I rubbed my stomach slightly as I walked back to my chambers to meet some of the ladies of the Court. 'Anna are you all right' Jane asked catching up with me 'fine Jane I just feel a bit ill' I admitted 'you should go rest I will get your doctor' Jane said holding my arm 'no I am fine' I said trying to keep the black spots that littered my vision away.**

**The last thing I saw was Jane's horrified face as I collapsed.**

**Countess of Kingston Jane Seymour **

I tried to persuade Anna to go rest but she would not listen when suddenly she collapsed 'Lady Adele go get the Doctor Lady Maria tell the King Anne help me get her to her rooms'. I said trying to help the unconscious Queen to her rooms.

**King Philip of Spain**

I had just left lunch and was talking to the Portugal ambassador about an arrangement with their Princess Helen to our Crowned Prince Philip. Everything seemed to be going well when Lady Maria came rushing into the room 'Your Majesty the Queen has collapsed' she said in a rush.

'Excuse me' I said the forging ambassadors and quickly ran to my wife's rooms worried.

**Lady Catherine Carey**

I giggled when I thought that the King of England wanted to marry me it was odd really I was just a mere Lady-in-Waiting to Princess Mary but yet the King has fallen madly in love with me. 'Lady Catherine please hurry up' Princess Mary said annoyed that I was taking so long to get her a drink after all the Princess was again with child and was due any day now. 'I am sorry Your Highness' I said handing her a cup of water she nodded and drank 'it is all right Lady Catherine' she said setting the glass down.

She suddenly hissed in pain 'Your Highness' I said urgently 'it is all right Lady Catherine my time has come please get the mid-wives and tell my husband and the King'. I nodded and quickly left her with the other ladies I first got all the doctors then went to the King's chambers where he was eating with the Queen and Prince Phillip 'Lady Catherine' Prince Phillip said looking at me questionably 'the Princess Mary has gone into labor' I said quickly.

'Are you sure' Prince Phillip said getting up and pacing 'very sure' he nodded 'good go back to your Mistress and tell me at once when it is born. I nodded and went back to the Princesses Chambers.

When I arrived she was screaming in pain trying to push the small life out of her it took all of 15 minutes till there was a small cry Mary fell back panting 'what-what is it' she said exhausted 'it is a healthy boy' she laughed and cried for joy 'tell them' she said as her son was placed in her arms.

They were all still in the rooms where I had left them Queen Anne looked very nervous as I walked in 'well did she have another girl' she said hopefully Prince Phillip glared at her 'no a healthy son'. Prince Phillip's eyes widened and he laughed for joy along with the King 'this is very good news ring the bells and tell all England that the Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria has given birth to a boy'.

They both quickly left the room leaving me with Queen Anne I was nervous and quickly bowed to leave 'wait' her cold voice said as she walked forward. I turned to face the German Princess my eyes downcast before looking up 'I know what you are doing Lady Catherine and it will not work' she said coldly.

'I do not know what you speak of Your Majesty' I said innocently 'do not play games with me Lady Catherine the King is my husband and will stay that way and my daughter the Princess Annette of Wales is the heir to England never forget that'. I never had anything against the cute little Princess Annette and would never think to harm her in anyway she would stay a Princess 'Your Majesty' I said bowing them left.

I know the King loves me and I know he will marry me and when he does I will be Queen Catherine. Princess Annette will stay a Princess for she is innocent and young I was walking down the hall when Henry pulled me close to him 'my Catherine' he said against my hair 'I cannot wait for the day you give me a son' he said holding me tightly.

'It will not be soon thanks to your wife' I snapped pulling myself away 'Catherine sweetheart what is the matter' he said questionably 'when Henry are you going to get the divorce I cannot wait forever I am already 18 I should me married and have children by now.' I said turning away and continuing down the hallway 'wait Catherine it will be soon just a few last minute details please sweetheart do not leave me'.

'I love you Henry but sometimes I fear you will never leave Anne' I said truthfully letting him hug me 'I will and when I do only our children will be royal' he said with a hard voice I quickly pulled myself away. 'Henry Princess Annette is your daughter and she will stay that way she is innocent of her mothers crimes let her stay a Princess I would to be a stepmother'.

He kissed my temple 'you are so kind Catherine do not fear she will stay a Princess just below any children of ours' and then he left to visit his sister I smiled to myself finally I was to be Queen.

**Queen Annamaria **

I laughed just the slightest when I read my newest letter from Mary mama had just arrived and was currently sitting next to me talking to the three year old Philip and two year old Charles and Carlos smiled to his grandmother from his crib. He was almost eight months now and was getting so big so fast.

'It seems Mary has given birth to a son' I said refolding the letter mama looked up surprised and smiled lightly 'what did they name him' she asked smiling down to Carlos 'Prince Edmund' I stated tucking the letter in my light blue dress. 'Edward must be happy' she smiled thinking of her youngest son now promised to the French Princess Renee but how long would that last no one knew.

Mama sighed tucking a piece of her black hair with its grey stands behind her ear I wondered if she even knew what Henry was going to do. 'Mama what do you know of Catherine Carey' I said easing my way gently into the subject 'a fine girl your sister Lady I believe very nice what of her' she did now know and now I had to tell her.

'Anna tell me' she said putting a serious look on her face 'well let us start with good news shall we' I said with a nervous laugh mama was uneasy when she nodded her head. 'I am with child' I said with a brilliant smile mama hugged me 'that is very good news indeed now please tell me of the bad news'.

'Henry is going to divorce Anne of Cleves and marry Catherine Carey' I said in a rush mama looked shocked to say the least. 'What of his daughter my granddaughter Princess Annette is she to become a bastard' she said bitterly. 'No mama she will stay a Princess below Catherine and Henrys of course' mama shook her head 'let us not speak anymore of this' she said disappointed in my brother.

I nodded and went back to pulling stitches through a tiny cloth 'mama I wanna go in da gawden' Philip said tugging on my dress I smiled sweetly. 'I am Jane would like to take you in the gardens after all she can take Lord Gonzalez with her' Jane blushed just the slightest and bowed she took Philip and Charles with her.

'So you are yet again with child' mama said smiling at me 'yes I am' I placed a hand on my stomach happy to know that there was a small baby in there. 'And what do you wish it to be' she asked with a smile on her face 'I would like a daughter we have three sons I am sure a few daughters would be nice too'. I said thinking of the little girls that would me a mirror image of me.

'And Philip wants a girl' she said curiously 'yes he wants a little girl too' I smiled thinking of my ever growing family and how much I loved them all. I bit my lip nervously thinking about how hard Carlos's birth was 'Anna are you okay' mama asked holding my hand 'I am fine it is just Carlos's birth was difficult and I am a bit frightened that is all'.

Mama hugged me 'darling do not fear God is watching over you' she said letting me go. 'You Majesty the Portugal ambassador is here to meet with you and the King' I sighed and nodded getting up. 'I will be back mama' she nodded and I left the room to meet Philip.

'Her Majesty Queen Annamaria' the squire called as I entered the room where my husband and the ambassadors stood waiting for me. 'Ambassadors I am sorry I am late our son Philip kept me for a minute longer' I said sitting down beside my husband 'it is all right Your Majesty' they said sitting across from me as well.

'Shall we get to business then Anna they have finally gotten the portrait of Princess Helen of Portugal' I smiled and nodded as a man brought it in she looked about the same age as Philip and was very beautiful with blonde hair and brown eyes. 'Darling what do you think of her' Philip asked as everyone in the rooms watched as I picked apart the girl in the picture.

'I think she looks like a very lovely young girl' I said everyone hanging on to my every word the ambassadors smiled 'thank you Your Majesty' the ambassadors said with a smile. Philip squeezed my hand lightly with a small smile 'that is very nice darling' he said kissing my hand 'we should meet your master and his family'.

Philip said getting up from his seat and walking down to stand in front of the ambassadors 'we shall send a letter to his Majesty with your request as soon as possible' they said bowing and leaving the room. I the got up and went down to get a closer look at the Princess Helen 'having second thoughts my dear' Philip asked nervously I smiled sweetly 'no darling just getting a closer look' I then looked over at the two men standing besides the portrait.

'Bring this to my chambers and have it set up in my Parlor' they both bowed and did as they were told when we were finally alone Philip wove his arms around my waist. 'How are you feeling my love?' he asked concerned I have yet to tell him the good news and now seemed like the perfect time 'a bit ill but it is to be expected' I said cleverly his look of concern grew deeper.

'Why is there something wrong' he said pulling back slightly to get a better look at me 'no my love everything is perfect for I am again with child' his smile grew and he kissed me fondly on the lips. 'You have made me the happiest of Kings' he said with a tight hug 'and you have made me the happiest of Queens' I said smiling to myself.

I walked back to my room to find all my ladies and mama standing around the picture of Princess Helen 'is this Princess Helen' mama asked not turning around to look at me 'yes it is' I said rubbing my temple a headache began to form above my temples. 'Anna are you okay' Anne asked me taking hold of my hand 'I am fine just a little headache that is all' I said taking my hand back and going to sit down.

'Anna nothing is simple when you are having a baby would you like me to get the doctor?' Jane asked looking away from the picture of Princess Helen along with mama and the rest of my ladies. 'I am fine please do not worry' I said leaning my back against the cushioned chair 'Bella' mama said using my old name 'you had a miscarriage before you should be very careful with this one'.

'I know mama but it is only a headache nothing much it will go away like all the others' I said dismissing it. It was only a headache nothing bad will come of it.

I should have listened to Anne I wish I had listened to her.

It was getting late and mama went to sleep I dined alone and quickly got ready for bed I was sitting before my vanity Anne was brushing my long dark hair was I was dreaming of the little girl I held in my stomach. 'You know most monarchs hope for a son but you no you want a daughter' Anne said with a smile.

'I have three sons I have son my duty to Spain I wish for a daughter like you have your I will name her Isabella after our once Princess' I said remembering my sister-in-law. 'That would be very kind of you' I suddenly felt the urge to throw up by a quick sharp pain in my abdomen. I quickly stood but then fell from the pain with a scream I did not want to look but I could feel the blood begin to leak from me.

'Anne!!!' I screamed in terror 'Lady Adele get the physician' Anne yelled helping me to my bed with the other ladies. 'Your Majesty' some of them said in fright tears rolled down my face. 'This is not happening' I whispered to myself hoping with all my heart this was a dream but I knew it was not.

**King Philip**

I knew something was wrong the way Lady Adele came rushing into my office and I knew it was something with Anna. I let out a breath when she said that her mistress had started to bleed she said the doctor had been fetched immediately but that was least of my worries. I knew Anna wanted a daughter badly and with three healthy sons I prayed that she might have one.

'Lady Adele go tell the Queen's mother' I said with a sigh in my voice she bowed and left and I quickly made my way down to Anna's chambers a few minutes after I arrived so had the Dowager Queen Catherine. 'is she all right' she said concerned 'I do not know that doctor has yet to come out' she nodded and we both waited for the news that she was all right and maybe they both were all right.

'Your Majesty' the doctor said finally walking out of the rooms 'sir tell me is she fine' I said quickly walking over to him. 'Your Majesty she lost a lot of blood and is very ill' he said slowly and a sudden feeling of dread wrapped its way around my heart.


	13. Sorrows

'Is she going to live' Queen Catherine said her voice shaky at the thought of her daughter dying tonight I turned to the doctor 'well is she' I tried to say it with as much dignity as I could but found none. 'I cannot say though I find she is still with child miraculously' he said rubbing his temples 'please get some rest doctor we will send for you if we need you' I said looking longingly at Anna's door.

He nodded his thanks and went back to his rooms I do not really know what to think at this point the thought of losing my beautiful Annamaria weighed heavy on my heart was I was not even allowed in her rooms. Queen Catherine was allowed in and she promised to tell me what she saw when she came out.

**Dowager Queen Catherine **

My heart was racing when I walked through the doors the rooms smelled stale and it seemed blanketed in darkness. My daughter looked pale and sick her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was already dead 'Bella' I said terrified sitting down next to her tears starting to spill from my eyes I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell it gave me some comfort seeing that. 'I-I tried to get her to call the doctor' Anne said from the corner her eyes filled with tears 'she would not listen anyway Anne she is like her father in that way' I said holding her hand.

All her ladies seemed to be in tears at the thought of losing their Queen and an hour after everything happen Spain went into mourning going to church to pray for their Queen who gave them many Princes. And I prayed as well hoping for God and anyone else in heaven to take pity on my daughter and the child that still rest within her womb and let them both live.

**Queen Anne**

'Your sister is deathly ill remarkably she is still with child' I said to Henry over a very rare lunch he looked up quickly 'will she live?' he asked worried 'they do not know yet only time will tell'. 'We must go to the Church later to pray for her case' I smiled at the thought of spending time with him after all he had been spending most of his time with Lady Catherine these days.

'Very well' I said eating a little 'how is Annette?' he asked not looking up I smiled thinking of my young daughter. 'She is well they say she has mastered her studies and is fluent in many languages also a very fine musician and dancer' he laughed just the slightest 'that is very good news'.

He then got up to leave and a spark of anger flew threw me 'going to spend time with your whore _Lady_ Catherine' he seemed stunned at my sudden outburst and quickly grew angry. 'No I am actually going to work on our divorce if it pleases you' he sneered back 'why Henry I have been such a caring wife to you do not leave me for some silly girl who promises you sons'.

He did not look back as he slammed the door leaving me alone.

**Lady Catherine Carey**

Mama did not like the idea of me marrying the King she was against it but grandpapa seemed determined. I was alone in my bedroom combing my hair when a messenger came in 'My Lady a gift and letter from his Majesty the King'.

I took it with a smile and he left it was a ruby necklace with diamonds sprinkled around it I gasped at its beauty it was by far the most expensive item he has given me yet then I unfolded the letter to read what was inside.

_**My Love,**_

_**I long to be in your arms and to hear you sweet voice whispering in my ears knowing you are so far away at Hever Castle hurts at times and makes it more worth it when I am divorced and can be yours in body and soul. I dream about the many children we will have together and am happy by those dreams of boys running around in the nursery of course there will be Princess's too to match your beauty.**_

_**To gain support for our cause I implore you to write my sister Queen Annamaria she has fallen deathly ill while with child and it would heighten our supports if you could get her on your side. I would hurry for I know Anne has already written her and I hope she had not persuaded her on her side. Also write my mother for she was once Queen and when she returns to England she can help you train for your duties. I love and miss you dearly and implore your Lady to let you come back to Court so I may once again set my eyes on your beautiful face. **_

_**I send to you my undying love and hope you may come back to Court in time for the Spring Festivities. Anne never much liked them and you can be Queen for the day with me by your side. The Princess Annette will also be there you can get to know her better for she will not be against you and I Anne may poison her mind against us so if you find you cannot come neither will she. **_

_**Your Humble Servant,**_

_**Henry **_

I felt so badly for Queen Annamaria I remember her well when she was in England and always had a special fondness for me and my brother. I wrote to both her and the Dowager Queen hoping that they would agree to let me marry the King.

**Queen Annamaria**

I knew I was in a dream but it all seemed so real I was in a garden and I recognized it as Hampton Court Palace. I gasped looking around it all felt and seemed so real I could smell the flowers of the garden dancing around me that soon started to wonder if the last few years has only been a dream. 'My beautiful daughter' I turned to see my father and I felt tears start to fall from my face 'papa' I whispered running to him like I was a little girl again.

I hugged him tightly 'I miss you so much papa' I said with tears streaming down my face 'and I miss you so much my daughter but look how beautiful you have grown' he said pulling me away to look at me. 'I'm dying papa I know I am' he smiled sadly at me but said nothing what could he say?

'I know but you have to fight it think of the child that lay in your stomach' he said hugging me tightly 'its gone I miscarried' I said crying again 'no my precious daughter it lives and so must you'. I placed a hand on my stomach 'even if I do survive this I will not survive the birth I am already so weak I am not strong enough'.

'You are' he said holding my face in his hands 'but sometimes others are stronger' I knew what he meant. He meant that I was not going to live through the birth of this child I grew dizzy thinking of myself as dead 'what am I to say I will leave so much behind what about mama' I said sitting down on the grass my legs could not longer hold me.

'Her time will come too but you can choose your life for hers' I closed my eyes with a sigh tears pouring out 'it will be a girl' I said to myself more then anyone he nodded. 'I-I-I can not and will not let her die' he smiled at me 'you were always so brave.

'I know I am to die what do I say to everyone when I get back' I felt young again asking him a question that I hoped with all my heart he could answer. 'You could tell them but then that would upset them now wouldn't it' I knew what he was saying.

I should not tell them but make then very happy when I am there give them happy memories to remember me by. 'I-I am scared' I admitted for the first time in my life tears started down my face again 'I am so scared' I repeated as he hugged my tightly and for the first time I noticed tears in his eyes too.

'I know I was scared too but I will be there for you every step of the way do not fear' I nodded 'go back now and make your mother and husband happy'.

I nodded and he disappeared it felt like I was falling and soon I was aware of everything around me I could hear mama crying I cracked my eyes open it was dark. I let out a sigh and almost as soon after all my ladies were around me 'Bella, Bella are awake' I heard mama's voice rasp in shock 'yes' I weakly whispered out then felt the rain of her kisses on my face. 'You scared us so much I do not know what I would do if you left us' I closed my eyes remembering what papa said _make them happy so they will remember you that way _'I will never leave mama'.

She laughed happily and kissed my face again I groaned slightly sitting up 'Anna you still-' I quickly cut Anne off 'I am still with child I know' everyone looked at me oddly 'how?' Jane asked confused and I smiled sadly 'you would not believe me if I told you'.

**King Philip**

I waited anxiously for a full day before Queen Catherine came out of the room with a smile 'she is awake and fine' I let out a cry happy that she was alive. I then noticed a strange look on her face 'what is the matter?' I said getting nervous 'the strangest thing happen before Anne told her she knew she was still with child and when Jane asked how she knew she said that we would never believe her'.

I nodded but did not really listen to what she had said 'I want to see her' she nodded and let me pass and I ran into her rooms happy to see her awake and eating. 'My love you scared me so' I said dropping to my knees by her bedside 'I am sorry Philip I never meant to scare you' she said kissing my hand.

'I am happy you both are fine' I said laying a hand on her stomach 'she is fine Philip do not worry' I looked up at her 'it is a girl?' she nodded with a faint smile 'and how do you know' I said sitting on her bed. 'Trust me it is a girl' I nodded and kissed her head happy that she was alive.

**Duchess of Kingston Jane Seymour**

Everyone had left for the night but I stayed to watch over Anna for the night I was stitching a small clothe it was bordered with beautiful scenes of trees and flowers it was simple but seemed beautiful. After a while my eyes began to hurt from the constant squinting and I looked up finding I wanted to stretch my legs I got up and walked around playing with my long blonde hair.

'Jane what are you doing' I heard and looked over to see Anna sitting up in her bed 'I am sorry did I wake you' I said nervously she smiled lightly 'no you did not' I nodded and went to sit back in my seat by her.

'I am sorry if I did wake you' I said sheepishly she smiled and took my hand 'I was waking up long before you started pacing Jane do not worry'. I nodded and she groaned the slightest sitting up fully 'oh there are some letters for you' I said picking them up off the desk. 'Let me read them' she took them from my hands and quickly opened the first one.

**Queen Annamaria**

_Dear Sister-in-law,_

_I was very saddened to hear the news of you illness and hope dearly for your recovery. I say this with my deepest truth and I hope that you are for me when I say that I am the true Queen of England your brother the King so openly wishes for my leave now. It hurts and I am scared for my precious daughter Princess Annette I miss you dearly and hope to someday see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Anne of England_

She had to make it about her. I rolled my eyes at the letter and quickly put it away 'how was it from?' Jane asked putting it in my desk 'the Queen of England' was all I said before opening a new letter. This one came in a small packet and I found one from my brother the King and a other one from a foreign hand I did not know.

_**Dear Your Gracious Majesty Queen Annamaria of Spain,**_

_**I humbly write this to you in the hopes that you are alive and well and with the greatest sincerity when I say I hope you are still with child. My case to you might be known with your great knowledge as one small and insignificant but I wish to tell you with all my heart that I love your brother King Henry very much. **_

_**Much to what people say I also care for the Princess Annette who is innocent of everything. I know it may seem selfish of me to preach my case small in your eyes to you now when you are in such a great time of need. And for that I hope you can forgive me for I want you to read everything I feel now so you may not doubt my heart and love you're your brother and niece. **_

_**My love is great for England and I find that a Queen from its lands that has seen what it is going through would be great for this country. As good as a Queen her Majesty Anne is I find she knows naught the people nor the way things are done. She turned your family against your person for the fact that you have many sons and she has none. I find that it is wrong to do this and I have talked long with his Majesty on the subject in hopes that he will forget everything Anne has told him**__._

_**I hope dearly you will come through this alive and healthy as ever with a child still in your womb and hope to one day meet you again for I miss the days when I was in your families household. **_

_**The King has also told me that we are to visit Spain with your husbands permission and hope that you will receive me at Court with the greatest ease.**_

_**With the Greatest Respect,**_

_**Lady Catherine Carey**_

I starred at the letter I remember Catherine when she was young her writing was premature and hard to read. She has seemed to grow into such a lovely young women and it hurts to know I never will see her again _I will write her a letter tomorrow_ I thought picking up my brothers letter.

_**Dearest Sister,**_

_**I hope you are doing well I was very saddened by the news of your illness. I find I cannot write that much when we were little I could write you a five page letter but now I do not know you as well. I feel very sorry for this and hate thinking of the time when I hated you and your country out of jealousy for that I hope you will forgive me. We are too visit you in Spain and I am bringing someone with me which you might know from another letter our Sister Mary cannot come though for she is acting as Regent with the Queen Anne in my absence.**_

_**Mary did not have time to write a letter of her own seeing how she wants to fully be in her daughter and sons life so I send onto you a message from her.**_

_**Sister I hope you are feeling well and long for the day we can meet again.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**King Henry **_**IX and your sister Princess Mary Tudor Duchess of Bavaria **

I looked at the letter with awe Catherine Carey can write a very long letter but they cannot even fill a page?

'Anna what is it' Jane asked curiously from beside me 'it is from my brother and sister' I handed it to her and picked up another letter with a hand I have so longed wished to see.

_**Dearest Sister Anna, **_

_**I find we left on very bad terms and hope that you will forgive me for my utter lack of faith in you I think God must be angry at me for the way I left you. I am writing to let you know that I am coming to Spain to see you as soon as possible. Though our sister-in-law Queen Anne forbids me too I find that you are my sister not she.**_

_**Our brother the King is letting me go with him too see you. Anna Lady Catherine is very kind and I like her very much she would make such a great Queen. Edward cannot come for he is very sick and it worries me so he has not kept food down in a two days the doctors say that it must be something in his stomach and I pray that he will be okay.**_

_**Your Sister,**_

_**Princess Catalina**_

'Edward is sick' I said thinking of my younger brother Jane looked at me sadly 'they were letters from my family they are coming to visit and Henry is bringing the Lady Catherine Carey'. Jane's eyes widened all the world now knew what Henry was trying to do some were for him some were against him and many like Spain had yet to put a judgment to his case.

'What are you to do My Lady' Jane asked her blue eyes dancing with curiosity 'we will receive her for what I remember and what I hear now she is very kind and will make a better Queen then Anne'. Jane must have been surprised I never made a formal announcement of my hate for Anne and never shown it 'she had turned my family against me Jane you may not agree but she is Lady Anne's niece and my friend from England we will be kind and considerate to the next Queen of England'.

'But why Anna Anne of Cleves was crowned what is he to do with her?' I sighed. 'She will step down and become a nun or retire to some Palace, England needs a son Jane he will do it without my support anyway it is better this way'. She did not say anything for a while just sat there looking at her hands 'I see you are taken with Lord Carlos Gonzales' her eyes snapped up 'I do not know what you mean'.

I laughed just the slightest 'yes you do and if he asks to marry you I will give my permission' she smiled her cheeks starting to flush with color. 'I thank Anna you are the kindest of Queens and a friend' I smiled lightly feeling sleep come over me once again. 'Jane please sleep there is enough room in this bed sleep on the other end' I said rolling over I felt her climb in but soon I had fallen asleep.

In the morning I found I was to spend the rest of my pregnancy laying in I sighed it was the most hateful part of pregnancy. My ladies bustled around me trying to find something to keep me occupied whilst in bed 'Anne I wish to write a letter' I finally said after a few moments of annoyance from my ladies she nodded and did so quickly.

I quickly scribbled away my ladies flittering around me trying to peak 'will you all go sit down' I snapped causing them to jump and quickly find their seats and embroidery. I started a letter to my brother but soon found myself weakening I sucked in air 'Jane please come here' she quickly came to my side 'write this for me'.

She nodded and took the quill from me and wrote every word I spoke I said it quietly so only she could hear but soon I felt the wave of sleep slap me and finished the letter and signed it best I could. Sleep felt good refreshing I always found myself in the Hampton Court Palace gardens I was always 15 again a time when everything seemed perfect and the weight of marriage was a year away.

Papa was always there too talking to me when I always awoke I questioned my sanity I knew if I told anyone they would not believe me.

Mama walked into my rooms one morning she was rarely here for she was helping me with my Queenly duties. 'How are you feeling Bella' only she called me Bella now everyone always called me Anna or Annamaria but mama did not want to let go of my younger years.

'I am fine mama thank you' I said smiling weakly she smiled as well but I could see the worry behind her eyes 'you seem so pale' she said biting her lip. 'I am all right you can ask my ladies mama please do not worry about me I will be out of this bed soon' I lied gracefully.

She stayed and talked some more but soon she had to leave she promised Philip and Charles a walk in the garden and I was left alone with Jane for Anne was to spend the day with her children Henry and Elizabeth. I dismissed all my ladies and had Jane sit next to me and read me the bible I soon stopped her though after the ninth passage.

'Did Lord Carlos propose yet Jane?' she looked down 'no he has not Anna' she seemed a bit upset but I pressed on 'he is looking for the right time Jane do not fear'. She seemed as if she wanted to say something but was too nervous 'Jane what is it you wish to ask' I said after a few moments of silence.

'Is it worth it?' she asked nervously I knew what she was talking out was it worth all this pain for a child how could I explain it?

'Jane it is' I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples 'but why it hurts you' is sighed and sat up and looked to the younger women sitting next to me. 'Jane when you have a child in your womb every time it kicks you know its worth it and when you hold it and it looks up at you its worth it. When it starts to walk and calls you mama and looks at you with such devotion and love and you know it is apart of you and someone you love it is worth it'.

Jane seemed to take in her words carefully 'are you not scared of what could happen?' this was the toughest part I had already excepted what was to happen now I had to make it seem like I had not.

'No I love my baby Jane and for her I would die' it was the end of the conversation and Jane went back to reading the bible quietly.

_**London England Whitehall Palace **_

_**Lady Catherine Carey**_

'My Lord there are letters for you and your family from the Queen of Spain' said a page boy who handed out the letters.

Life in England had changed much me and the Kings family where all sitting in the Prince Edwards rooms he had been doing much better lately. I was surprised when there was a letter for me.

**Dear Lady Catherine Carey**

**It is very good to hear from you I have missed you since I last was in England. I thank you for your concern of my health and that of my child's I look forward to your visit but find myself to weak to get out of this bed of mine or even write this letter to you. I fear my health is not in the greatest position but hope is what I have to get better and seeing my family and you will probably boast me up very much.**

**But in case it does not I want you to know that I am on your side you care deeply for my brother and I hope that it is a true love and naught the ambitions of your family. I am very weak young Catherine and my doctors fear for my health and if I find that your love my brother was fake I would be deeply offended.**

**Signed **

**Queen Annamaria **

I felt very bad for Queen Annamaria she must be so scared being bed ridden for so many months but be terrible.

**King Henry IX**

I was worried about my sisters health she had three children so close together it must have taken some toll on her body many whispered that they did not think she would make it through this one. I was a King but I was still very scared when I heard the whispers about my sisters health she was younger then me and did not deserve to die so young.

I wondered what my mother felt right now it must hurt her so seeing Anna slowly fade away like most saw she has. I was determined to bring her joy on my visit to Spain I was bringing the rest of the Boleyn family hoping it would please her. We were to leave tomorrow now I decided to leave my chancellor Cromwell in charge for I did not trust Anne and Mary protested very much to go when she heard of Anna's ill health.

**Queen Anne of Cleves **

I was very much annoyed he was leaving Cromwell in charge and not me his wife and his Queen but no he was bringing that bitch Catherine Carey with him to Spain to present him to his dying sister. It was no secret anymore it was a miracle she and her child still live which side she took in this was important the Spanish King loved his wife and if she made it her dying wish to keep me Queen or not he would pursue it to no end.

I paced in my chamber anxiously in my chamber would he even have the decency to say goodbye to me?

My Ladies whispered all around me I had no friends in this country only a few I brought from Cleves but most were sent back in one of Henry's fits about him and Catherine. It seemed that everyday my position in England comes over much more threat and I do not know how much longer I can take it.


	14. Everything will be Fine

I knew they would have left today I was excited to see my family soon the child in my womb grows larger everyday and as it grows stronger I grow weaker. My ladies seemed very nervous everyday watched me seemingly to waste away I think it hurt mama and Philip more they both loved me so much and could do nothing to help me.

I was alone in my chambers when Jane came in with a smile on her young face 'Anna, Anna' she said excited I smiled as much as my face would let me 'what is it Jane' I said taking her hand as she sat down next to me on the bed. 'Lord Carlos has asked me to marry him' she said her smile growing larger 'I am very happy for you then are your brothers coming on the ship' I asked she nodded happily.

'Well then I think we should have a wedding when they arrive so your elder brother can give you away' she smiled 'I want you there too Anna can we not wait till after the child is born' I smiled. 'Jane Isabella will come when they arrive or a month after I would like to see you married Jane please' she nodded lightly 'well then please go get me Anne'.

She left the room and I took a deep breath feeling my daughter stir within me I heard the door open 'Anne' I whispered out of breath. 'No it is me I hope you are not disappointed' I heard Philip say I smiled and opened my eyes 'I am never disappointed to see you' he smiled and kissed me on the lips. 'I long for the day when you can be out of this bed and our child safe in your arms' even he must know the chances of me living through this are slim to none but I would make him happy. 'And you there with me' he smiled and kissed me again 'I hate to be a burden to you my husband but can you get me some water' he nodded and quickly did.

I savored the cold water trickling down the back of my throat 'thank you' I whispered when I was finished sleep was again tugging at my mind. 'I am sorry Philip but our daughter makes me tired again' I whispered weakly as I fell asleep again and arrived back at Hampton Court Palace gardens.

**King Philip **

I tried to tell myself she was going to make it through but everyday when I see her weaker then the last I begin to face the truth of what was going on. Though she tries to make me happy and goes along with the beautifully painted future even she must know what might happen and the part that is the worst I think she knows she will not live through this.

I left her chamber while she slept informing her ladies as I left I told them I would be back later. I went to my office and just looked out the window the King of England and his company have left sometime or today and expect them to be here in a few months. I hoped dearly seeing her brothers and sister would give her new life I so wanted her to be happy.

**King Henry IX**

We had been sailing for months Catherine loved it she said it was so peaceful and in those few months she was treated as if she was already Queen of England. I knew that when we got to Spain my sister would be almost in her ninth month of pregnancy we had heard no news yet just that she still lived. I was happy just for that I so wanted to see her and if she left before I got there I do not know what I would do.

'Henry look!' Catalina said pointing to the Spanish land coming into view I smiled to her from what I remember of Anne Boleyn Catherine's aunt she looked just like her. And I was so deeply in love with her my daughter Princess Annette held tight to Catherine's hand I had brought the entire Royal family I wanted to negotiate a treaty and maybe marry Annette to Prince Charles.

**Princess Mary Tudor Duchess of Bavaria**

I was scared for my younger sisters health so much as I held my daughter Eleanor close to me I looked out on the Spanish land Edmond had to be left home in England under the care of Lady Bryan for he was far to young to come to Spain. 'Phillip I am scared what if she dies' I said looking up into his eyes 'she is strong she will not leave' he said comfortingly.

I nodded and looked out to the Spanish harbor coming into view we were ready to go I wanted to see mama and Anna so badly.

**Dowager Queen Catherine**

I volunteered to welcome my children to Spain I knew when their visit was over I was going to return to England and live in the country for my remaining years.

I did not know what they would think when they saw Anna she has much changed in the last few months she was so weak and needed help to do the simplest of things but no matter what she loved the child within her deeply.

My children walked down the plank and smiled once they saw me 'mama' they all said kissing my and giving me hugs. That was when I met Lady Catherine Carey again.

'My Lady the Kings mother' she said not looking into my eyes 'Lady Catherine' I said looking her over quietly. 'When you see Anna please do not get her too excited her condition has worsened' they all nodded and I smiled to my granddaughters Eleanor and Annette.

**Queen Annamaria**

I heard they had arrived and would visit me soon I smiled weakly on thinking about them I could not wait to see them 'Anne' I said weakly getting her attention 'yes Anna' she said coming to my side. 'Find out when they are coming to visit please' she bowed and left and Jane came back into the room.

'Your Majesty' she said before sitting down with my other ladies I acknowledged silently then turned my attention to my daughter in my womb. She would be beautiful I knew it Philip was convinced that if it was a girl we would name her Anna not Isabella much to my dismay. I think he finally expected what was to happen but wanted my daughter to have something of mine and a name seemed pretty good.

'Anna' Anne said walking in with a quick bow 'they can see you now' I strained a smile 'let them in'.

**Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria**

The room was dark when we entered and Lady Anne told us to wait in her Parlor so she could announce us. Her ladies sat sewing and reading they seemed nervous and on edge I tried to convince myself it was not because of Anna's health the children were sent to play in the gardens with Anna's boys. Anne soon came back saying that the Queen would see us now but not before giving us a talk like mama had before.

'The Queen is very ill please do not get her excited or in a temper' we all nodded and entered Henry going fist followed by Catherine then Catalina and Edward me and Phillip were last.

I gasped when I saw her like everyone had before she looked already dead her pace was so pale and her dark hair and eyes made it worse. 'It is good to see you again' she rasped her voice weak 'Anna' I said in disbelief 'I have missed you all so much I find it a great joy to see you now'.

'Sister we have missed you as well' Henry said taking her hand 'I am sorry I had to receive you like this but as you can tell my condition will not let me out of bed' she said with a small laugh. 'Lady Catherine please come forward' she said looking for Catherine in our crowd.

**Lady Catherine Carey **

I was very nervous she looked so weak and ill and when she called me forward I conducted myself in the best manner I could. 'You Majesty' I said bowing respectfully 'I have not seen you in so long Lady Carey I believe you remember your aunt Anne' she said pointing a weak hand to the women standing nest to her bed. 'I do it is good to see you Aunt Anne' I said with a smile and receiving one back.

The Queen the talked to her sister Mary and Catalina and held a small conversation with the Edward she seemed weakened by the end of our visit and fell asleep as we left.

**Princess Catalina**

She was going to die. I knew it, you have to be a simpleton to believe naught she was so weak and it frightened me to no end this could not be the same women I left only a few years ago. 'She looked so weak' I said as me and Mary were alone in our chambers 'I know Catalina' Mary said sadly 'what if she does not live' I said daringly Mary sucked in breath and looked up at me with Ernest eyes 'she will Anna is strong she will make it'.

I wanted to believe it was true but Anna even seems to know she is not going to make it I do not know how I do it is just a feeling I have. Even when everyone said everything would be fine I knew they had their doubts I could only hope that she will make it through this but somehow I just knew she would not.

**Comments would be Lovely!**


	15. I will Always love you

'It is almost time' I heard my papa whisper as we walked in the gardens of Hampton Court Palace I looked down 'I know' I said looking out to the brilliant clouds above us it almost never rained here except for when you wanted it too.

'Do you know what day it is' he said looking into my eyes but I did not need to be reminded it was January 28th the day my papa had died it was the three year anniversary. 'Why must it be this day' I said to him looking deep into his blue eyes 'it is the way of things Anna something is taken away and something is always given back' I nodded I knew that today was worse enough on mama but this would make it so much worse.

I woke up tears spilling from my eyes 'Anna is there something the matter' Jane asked worried 'get me Anne' I said choking on tears and she quickly did so. 'Anna what is the matter' Anne said worriedly entering my rooms 'today is a bad day' I said weakly and she nodded knowing what today was 'Anne it is going to get so much worse'.

She took a deep breath 'why is that Anna' she said taking a seat next to me I felt it happen suddenly my water broke but I waited I needed to tell her this before the chaos started. 'Anne I have always loved you like a sister and you have always been there for me please promise me you will be there for my daughter'. She looked at me confused 'I will not have to me you shall be there' I shook my head before letting out a painful scream the contractions hurt so badly.

'Oh my Lord' Anne said realizing what was happening 'Lady Adele get the doctor the Queen has gone into labor' she screamed.

Everything happened so fast after that but the pain seemed steady and much worse then anything I felt I screamed as loud as I possibly could my voice ringing off the walls.

**Dowager Queen Catherine**

My family even Lady Catherine were sitting in my parlor comforting me when suddenly there was a loud painful scream from down the hall I quickly ran from my chair to the door to see Lady Adele rushing down the hall. 'What is going on!!?' I asked her quickly 'the Queen has gone into labor' she said before rushing on.

My breath caught 'mother what is going on?' Mary asked walking towards me 'Anna has gone into labor' everyone was silent _no this could not happen not today_ I thought as I thought 'I think I shall pray' I said before leaving the room. But soon they all accompanied me to the chapel and we all prayed for Anna's soul.

**King Philip**

Court was much more subdued then normal it was the day Anna's father died I talked quietly to some men before Lady Adele rushed towards me 'The Queen has gone into labor my Lord' she said bowing. I felt like my stomach dropped I nodded dismissing myself from Court and walking to the Chapel where I met Anna's family and I joined them in prayer'.

**Queen Annamaria**

I screamed again tears falling from my face I felt so badly when I saw Jane she was supposed to be on her honeymoon now somewhere in the country with her husband but yet she is here with me as I die. I was jerked from my thoughts as another contraction came over me 'I want my mother and sisters' I cried leaning forward slightly 'Anna I do not think' Anne said but I cut her off 'that is an order' she nodded and went to get them.

'It did not take long and soon Mary, Catalina and mama where by my side I looked to them with pained eyes 'oh Anna' Catalina said rushing over with Mary mama walked to my other side and they replaced the Ladies around me. 'Mama I am so sorry' I said as another wave of pain rolled over me tears were streaming down her face 'you have nothing to be sorry for Anna you are going to have such a beautiful child and you will be there for it' she said taking my hand. I nodded and looked over to my sisters 'I love you Mary even after everything I will admit' I stopped as pain came over me and I panted 'I will admit' I started again 'that I was jealous that you could stay in England while I had to leave'.

'No Anna that is not true I was jealous and I am so sorry' she said with tears coming from her blue eyes I turned to Catalina my little sister. 'I love you Catty' I said using the nickname she hated 'do not call me that' she said with a tearful smile I was going to say something back but the pain overtook me and I screamed long and loud.

I fell back against the pillows breathing deeply it was not over I knew that much but I felt half dead already 'Anna you have to push you cannot give up' mama said kissing my hand affectionately I summoned all the strength I have and with everything I had I pushed. And with the wail of a new born baby hitting my eardrums I fell against the pillows weakly.

'Anna you had a daughter' I heard mama say after a few moments 'I know' I whispered back I felt mama hugging me tightly and loosely put my arm around her. 'I am so proud of you' I heard papa's voice whisper to me and I smiled with tears coming down my face.

**King Philip**

With the women gone it was only me King Henry and Prince Edward it was hours before finally the Princess Mary came into the room in a slow walk. 'Well?' I asker her nervously 'she had a daughter' she whispered looking at the giant cross in front of us 'and how is she?' I said I could feel it and it was not good. 'You had better come all of you' I nodded slowly and we all walked down the quiet halls to Anna's rooms.

**Queen Annamaria**

I could hear mama and Catalina crying softly as I lay there silently 'mama please bring me my daughter I wish to see her' she complied and soon I was looking into the beautiful baby that was mine. She was everything I had dreamed of she was perfect.

Philip, Henry and Edward soon came into the room and mama gave my daughter to her father 'she is beautiful' he said looking into her dark eyes I nodded feebly. 'I am sorry it had to be today mama' I said with my eyes half closed she shook her head 'everything is going to be fine Anna' she said taking my hand.

But even I could feel myself slowly slipping away 'there is no need to worry I will be happy where I am going for I know it well' mama shook her head and Philip sat next to me. 'Anna I love you so much' he whispered quietly giving the baby to a tearful Anne 'and I love you I was given the choice either the baby or me and I chose' he kissed my hand. 'Fight it then you do not need to leave me' I nodded my head slowly looking around the room 'I love you all so much' I whispered as my eyes closed.

Flashes began to play in my eyes me and papa, me and mama, me and Mary, me and Henry, me and Edward, me and Catalina. Me and Anne, me and Jane, me and Philip, me and my son Philip, me and my son Charles, me and my son Carlos and now me seeing my daughter Anna.

I let out a painful breath and I heard everyone's cries suddenly the scene began to change and I felt myself lifted from my body. The door to my room was open and it revealed Hampton Court I looked at my family then to my daughter I walked to the window and saw my children and nieces playing blissfully unaware.

'I will always love you' I said to them all before walking through the door and I watched as the breath left in my body and I knew I was dead. I heard mama's painful scream then Philip's and they all started before the door shut and I collapsed in tears. My 15 year old form shaking with violent sobs as the rain violently poured from the sky and papa picked me up and brought me inside.

'We can still watch them Anna from the doorway we can go into their world but they will not see us or hear us'. I nodded but it made nothing better I was dead now on the very head he died leaving my children family and husband alone in the world.


	16. This is Reality

**I need to make Princess Annette a couple years older so instead of being a child she will be the age of 10. I know it is a big jump but I remembered that Princess Mary was a lot older then Princess Elizabeth and I am trying to re-create that.**

The constant plunder of rain emanated out of the dark cloudy sky above me I just sat looking out the window trying not to think about the life and people I left behind. I have been dead for two days and all I have done is sat in the room that was mine when I was alive and was again as I was dead.

He did not bother me to get up just let me cope I think he knew how hard it was 'Anabella there are some people I would like you to meet if you think you can'. He said tenderly I had made it apparent I did not want to be Annamaria here she was older and the Queen of Spain and I had allayed missed my old name. I looked up at him with a confused expression 'I thought we were the only ones here' I said in a mono tone. He did not say anything and I just followed him to the grand hall I had not been inside for the longest time.

It was beautiful just like I remembered it there was no noise but the sound of beautiful music flooding the room. 'Henry we were wondering where you had gotten to' a older looking said women said from the middle of the room where she was dancing with a older looking man and a young man was sitting in a chair.

I stayed back and they did not even notice me at first. 'Henry is this Catalina?' the women asked and the young mans head perked up 'no mother this is my daughter.' I could not believe it this was Elizabeth of York and the men must be King Henry VII and Prince Arthur of Wales my grandfather and uncle.

'Poor dear how old where you?' she asked hugging me lightly '20' was all I said and she looked at me with a smile. 'Was she married' my grandfather asked papa and he nodded 'I was the Queen of Spain' I said with a smile remembering it. 'I have, I mean had 4 children' I said closing my eyes and picturing my perfect children 'you died in child birth?' my uncle asked finally speaking. I nodded curtly 'giving birth to my daughter Princess Anna of Aragon' I wanted to cry thinking about her but held back the tears.

'Did you have sons?' grandfather asked and grandmother gave him a sharp look and papa coughed awkwardly. 'Yes actually I did 3 Philip, Charles and Carlos Anna was my only girl my husband Philip wanted a daughter badly' I said remembering him speaking about her when I was pregnant. 'He sounds very nice' grandmother Elizabeth said smiling she then took a deep breath and looked around 'well your aunt Margaret and her husband Charles are not here but you will see them later'.

I nodded and after all these pleasantries I sat down in a chair where my uncle soon followed 'you are Catalina's daughter' he said smiling lightly. 'You look just like her' I smiled 'thank you I have a younger sister though my mother goes by Catherine now and my younger sister is named Catalina after her' he laughed. 'And your other siblings?' he asked 'I have an older brother as you know who is King right now Henry XI a sister Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria, a young brother who is a twin to Catalina Prince Edward of York'.

'You have a big family' he said looking down 'yes I have my sister Mary has two children Eleanor and a son just born named Edmond' papa who heard laugh 'I knew she would have son sooner or later'.

'And what of my son King Henry XI how many children does he have now?' papa asked with a smile my smile quickly faded. 'He only has the Princess Annette they say Anne of Cleves has become barren and he is moving to divorce her and marry Lady Catherine Carey'. The room's music stopped and father looked at me with disbelief. 'He is divorcing Anne to be with a mere Lady?' he said I could not tell what was in his voice and somehow I did not want to. 'Yes he says he has fallen deeply in love with Lady Catherine and says that he knows God will grant him sons with her' I knew it sounded insane even when I first heard of it I knew it. But as I sat here telling my father and my family around me I could feel their unease.

'And what of his daughter The Princess Annette what will become of her' he said sitting down next to me 'she will stay a Princess but below any children given to him by Catherine'.

Papa nodded his head 'if she does not give him a son Bella nothing will stop him from taking another wife' he said as if seeing into the future.

**Lady Anne Boleyn Percy**

I held the small Princess Anna of Aragon in my arms she was sleeping peacefully not knowing how the world around her was suffering. The King has yet to come see her but made sure that ever care was taken for her safety.

The Princess was beautiful even as a baby she had dark black hair and dark eyes and I knew when she got older she would look like her mother. I think that is why the King has not come to see her yet for she would remind him too much of his late Queen. I knew this girl would face much growing up, without her mother to guide her she may never fully understand some of the things about being a Princess.

But as her Governance and her mother's closest friend I would tell her everything about her mother. I would tell her of when her mother was a child and how she would play in the gardens at Whitehall and how terrified she was of coming to Spain how much she loved her parents her sons and loved her very much enough to give her life up for her. And how she was the kindest most beautiful Queen that had ever lived though she may never meet her mother she will know everything about her.

**Princess Catalina**

I missed her so very much though I was angry at her for sometime I loved her and never wanted any harm to befall her. I sat at my place beside my brother Edward on the left of His Majesty my brother but instead of Anne of Cleves to his right Catherine Carey sat with a prideful smile on her face.

Over a month ago she was ennobled as the Marquess of Pembroke and yesterday Henry renounced Rome for not granting him a divorce. Then after that he made himself Head of the Church of England and made Thomas Cranmer Bishop of Canterbury who granted him a divorce.

Though Anne denounced Henry and insisted that she was the Queen of England she was then sent to Kimbolten Castle as simply the Princess of Cleves.

As it turns out Catherine is pregnant about six months I would say and by tomorrow night she would be crowned Queen of England and poor Annette who was only three years old was separated from her mother. She was still Princess and under the care of Catherine and would never see her mother again and she probably will never remember her only her name.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I coughed softly the sky was gray from what I could see out the window I let out a breath my eyes tiredly staring out the empty window. I knew that tomorrow Lady Catherine Carey or now the Marquess of Pembroke Catherine Carey would be Queen of England.

Though I never much liked Anne of Cleves she was still the Queen of England and should not be pushed aside for a Lady-in-Waiting. 'My Lady do you wish me to call the doctor?' Lady Elizabeth asked her face stained with tears 'no Elizabeth but will you get me my confessor and a Priest' she nodded and quickly went to find them. I looked to see Lady Mary Carey who was still in my services 'Lady Mary please go tell the King that I shall be leaving the Earth soon' she nodded her eyes wide as she ran from the room.

I took another deep breath I could not believe that I was dying though I cannot say that I am saddened by this. My son Henry has denounced Rome and to marry the Carey girl and is no longer a faithful servant of God in my eyes. I will however miss my children all of them so very much but when Anna or my Bella died something in me left as well. I was an old woman now with nothing left but my children who can now get on without me holding me back.

Lady Elizabeth came back with very worried Priest and confessor I was given my last rights and confessed that I no longer had the will to live. But I knew that Henry or my other children would get here in time to say goodbye.

**Anabelle Tudor **

It was bright and sunny and I was in the gardens by myself my long black shinny hair let down around my shoulders I was wearing a light blue gown and sat in the grass humming lullabies while picking roses. The air was sweet and suddenly I just had a feeling that all was not right like something was different about the world around me.

I slowly stood up and walked deep into the maze it felt like I was being dragged to the middle of the maze I did not know what top expect I just knew to keep going. It felt like the air was rippling with excitement and happiness and I did not know why but as I came to the middle I heard the soft breathing of another person. I was shocked who else had died? I prayed that it was not someone I loved dearly but I knew it had to be.

I took a step forward out from out behind a bush it was a women with long black hair that was let loose around her waist and she was wearing a dark purple gown. She had her head in her knees but I did not need to see her face 'mama' I whispered not believing she was here not wanting her to be here.

'Bella' she said looking up her eyes wide with disbelief she looked like she was in her early 20's I quickly jumped into her arms screeching for joy. 'Oh my Bella I have missed you so much' she said crying on my shoulder I just laid in her arms the soft green grass cradling us both.

We laid there for a few moments before I sat down across from her 'my daughter I have missed you so much' she kissing my forehead. 'Mama why are you here' I asked looking into her dark eyes 'Bella I was an old women how long did you expect me to go on' she said holding my face in her hands. We sat a few moments before I stood up 'come mama' I said holding out my hand to her 'my God Bella you look 15 again'.

'And you look 20 again' I said with a smile and I led her into Whitehall 'are we at Whitehall Palace?' she asked as I walked threw the doors 'yes it is our own personal heaven'. I said smiling I opened the doors to the ball room and peeked in with a smile.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I could not believe I was with my daughter again but the thought of never seeing my other children burned my heart deeply. But I knew that of I came here with Bella then they must also arrive sometime in the future. Although I did not wish for any of my children to ever have to face death I knew one day everyone must.

'Bella, where have you been?' I someone say and I felt my heart lighten at the sound of Henry's voice which I have waited two long years to hear. This had to be a dream his voice was like a sweet melody I have not heard for so long.

'In the gardens papa' she said opening the door fully up and leading me inside seemingly empty ballroom. 'Catherine' Henry said his eyes wide as he walked towards me his eyes wide. 'Henry' I said the words foreign on my lips for I have not spoken them for so long. I felt his arms tight around me as he pulled be into embrace the tears welled in my eyes then fell graciously from my face.

'I have missed you' he said smiling at me.

**Anabelle Tudor**

I smiled happy to see my parents together again after all these years but in the back of my mind I knew that with us celebrating her arrival somewhere on the other side people where mourning her departure.

'Catherine I believe you remember my mother and father' he said as grandmother and grandfather stepped forward they hugged her softly and she smiled as they pulled away. 'Yes I remember it is good to see you again' they both smiled and nodded their heads as Arthur stepped forward.

'Catalina' he said with a small bow staring up at her 'Arthur' she said with a smile I knew mama loved him but more as a brother then anything else and I hoped that was the way Uncle Arthur loved her as well. 'It is good to see you again I am happy everything worked out for you' he said with a smiled then Aunt Margaret hugged mama tightly 'Catherine I had missed you so' she said letting go with a smile even Uncle Charles gave her a small hug.

'I am very happy to be back with you all' she said smiling at the people around her then her eyes fell. 'Mama how is things in England?' I said holding her hand 'not well Henry has cast off Anne and taken Catherine as his wife and Queen they say she is already with child'. Things were silent I had not believed they had gone that far in such short time I knew Henry wanted a son but I underestimated how badly.

**King Philip**

I missed my wife so dearly and I have yet to see our daughter Anne of Aragon I knew that I should but it pained me. 'You're Majesty' Lady Anne and Lady Jane said they were both my late wife's dearest friends. 'Lady Anne you shall be in charge of raising the Princess Anne I have great trust in you for you help raised her mother she nodded with a bow 'yes Your Majesty' I then turned at Jane.

'Lady Jane you shall be in charge of raising Prince Philip the heir to the Spanish throne so I trust you shall be wise you shall also raise Prince Charles and Prince Carlos'. 'Yes Your Majesty' she said with a quick bow I then waved them away wanting to be alone I hated not having my Annamaria here she always knew what to say to make things better.

I knew in a year the council would urge me to marry again but I felt my heart would not allow it I loved Anna and in Royal marriages that is hard to find. I knew that my children needed a mother but I felt their Governances would raise them as if they were their own. They would be kind and loving not because the were a Princess or Prince but because they are the children of a most dearly departed friend.

**King Henry XI**

I missed my mother dearly and I knew that after the sons Catherine would give me I would have a daughter and name her in memory of my mother. Catherine had gone into confinement now and any day now I was expecting to get the message she had gone into labor.

I wanted to see my son so much that it hurt and I knew that my eldest daughter Princess Annette who was now 10 years old and I knew she hated my new Queen. Annette loved her mother dearly but now was forbidden to see her Anne was a bad influence on our daughter making her hate my new wife for no reason.

I had to stop her from corrupting Annette's mind she should be thankful that I let her stay a Princess and not fashion her a bastard I have threatened that on Annette many times now.

**Princess Mary Duchess of Bavaria**

My daughter Eleanor played in the gardens giggling happily she was 3 now and her brother coming close to a year. He followed her as best he could and I walked slowly with Philip by my side. I was 8 months pregnant now and going into my confinement at sunset I hated being away from my children and husband and would miss the sun very much.

It is the quiet times like these that I reflect on all that I had lost my father, mother and younger sister. I asked God who was next after all he had taken half my family and now my sister Catalina is to marry the 17 year old Henri heir of France.

Catalina and Edward were now 15 and it was time for them to get married but I prayed that he had not picked the French. Edward on the other hand has no married set up for he is once again sick and many say he shall not live through this one. Edward was so young she does not deserve to die he should marry and have children.

But I learned now that life is not fair we do not decide who lives or dies we just have to play along and pray that we are not the one who is taken.

**Princess Catalina**

I hate Henry I really do I wish not to marry the heir of France, Bella hated the French I knew she would not support this marriage. I begged Henry anyone but him but my plights were ignored and I was to sail to France next week the King of France was an aging man and he is said to be dead within the year so then I Princess Catalina of England shall become the Catalina Queen of France.

'It's happening!' I heard a squire yell as he ran threw the castle 'God be praised to send us a Prince!' and his voice disappeared as he ran down the halls. I had two of my ladies follow me to the Queen's outer chamber where the King my brother was waiting impatiently.

Hours went by and all we heard was screaming till a wail filled the room Henry smiled 'tis my son Catalina' he said holding my hands but there was no yelling for joy within the chamber and suddenly my feelings grew dark. I do not believe what anyone thought lest she has a girl and I knew that Henry would be very disappointed.

'You may come in now' a maid said her eyes downcast and I follows Henry leaving my ladies in the outer chamber. Catherine was in fresh bedding holding a small pink baby in her arms 'I am so sorry' she said upon seeing Henry and I knew that she had a healthy baby girl.

'If we can have a healthy daughter we can have a healthy son' was all he said before walking out of the room. I waited a moment before going over to her 'Catherine never fear like he said you shall have a son next till then let us look at my niece'.

I smiled at the little girl in my sister-in-law's arms 'what shall you name her?' I asked without looking at her 'I always wanted to name my daughter Anne after my aunt'.

**Anabella**

The living world was celebrating for the birth of the healthy Princess Anne the best part of being dead is that when you go into the world of the living they cannot see you.

Catherine gave birth to a healthy baby girl and I knew Henry was not at all pleased he longed for a son needed a son and would stop at nothing for a son.

I quickly ran back to the Palace I was in a light pink dress and I quickly picked my dress up above my ankles so that I would not trip. My long dark hair flowed behind me as I ran inside looking for my parents and family. I found them in the parlor talking happily 'mama, papa Catherine Carey has given birth' I announced out of breath mama moved over so that I might sit in between them 'well child what did she have?' papa asked looking me in the eye.

'A girl a healthy baby girl she was named Princess Anne' the room was quiet no one said anything and papa sighed 'she had better hope that she gets pregnant fast and gives him a son or it will be her death'. 'There is more he is marrying Catalina to the French King's heir' my little sister is going to get married to my enemy no doubt but I knew the worst news was coming.

I hated being crated in the Palace though I loved Hatfield I felt like I needed to leave.

I did the only thing I knew I went to visit my baby girl and sons Anne was holding her singing softly 'shh Anna it is okay' she said rocking her gently I smiled at the young baby in her arms she was beautiful. She had long dark hair and when she opened her eyes they were dark blue with a hint of black in them I was mesmerized she looked so beautiful. I hated out I couldn't hold her but I lightly traced my finger on her face and she looked up into my eyes like she knew I was here and she stopped crying I smiled and kissed her head and went to see her older brothers.

Philip was four now and he stared down at a book Jane was showing him as his two younger brothers Charles who was three and Carlos who was two played on the ground happily. I smiled at them and they smiled up and me. They were innocent my father had told me that children could see us but once they turned six and are thrown into learning and reason they lose their ability.

I held my finger to my lips and they giggled getting Jane's attention 'children what are you looking at? Jane said curious but like my good children they said nothing and went on playing.

It broke my heart knowing that I could not be there for them and when I am it is to be a secret soon Philip will not be able to see me and they shall all follow suit. But for now I shall enjoy this small freedom with my precious jewels. 'Are these your children?' I heard a voice say from behind me and I turned to see Arthur standing beside me.

'Yes these are my sons the eldest on Philip who is four is sitting in the chair with the book in his hand the second Charles is there playing with Carlos, Charles is three and Carlos is two'.

I then led him to the room down the hallway 'and this is my daughter Princess Anna' I said lovingly to the small girl in Anne's arms. 'She will be a beauty' he said simply with a reassuring smile on his face 'thank you' I whispered and I pushed myself forward to my husband Philip's room he was sitting at his desk his face in his hands crying silently.

My heart broke when I saw him and I too wanted to weep but I did not I furiously held myself together 'he misses you' Arthur said watching him weep and I knew that if Philip knew I was here he would not even shed a tear. He always wanted to appear strong and invisible but even I knew he was not 'shall we visit your other family now' Arthur said and suddenly we appeared at a grand Palace in England Henry was sitting with his knew wife Catherine Carey and she was very much pregnant I then saw a spiteful looking Catalina sitting next to Henry.

I wondered where Mary was and then launched both of us to one of her summer homes where she was very much pregnant. I soon became depressed at seeing my family 'please let us go' I said making myself return to Whitehall Palace.

I could not stand it I ran threw the palace back to my room and screamed in frustration and grief. I was not supposed to be dead I was still young only 20 I still had so many years to go I was happy and loved my life and children. It was not fair that I had been taken so abruptly all I am is a memory in my families mine my own children will not remember only Philip will have vague memories but nothing like I want him to have.

Tears fell down my face I wanted my husband he needed me so much now Catalina needed advice and it seemed that Mary was living the life I would never get. I know she was always jealous that I got to be Queen but she never fully understood the fact she married for love I did not. I was very fortunate that we grew to love each other but I knew in different circumstances things would have been different.

Mary loves Philip with all her heart and would gladly give up everything she had to be with him and her children. She will never know how truly lucky she is tears poured down my face when I heard a knock on my door. 'Bella?' I heard my mothers voice calling as she opened it up with sad eyes as she saw my crying on the floor.

'Bella what is the matter?' she asked sitting down next to me and letting me crying her lap 'it is not fair I was only 20 you even outlived me I do not want to be dead I want to be alive again' I screamed in anger tears falling from my eyes. 'Oh Bella how I prayed that out would outlive me by many years' mama said tears coming from her own eyes.

My sobs did not stop if anything they worsened I believe this is the first time that the reality of being dead has hit me. 'Shhhh Bella never fear everything will be all right' mama said rocking me back and forth I do not know how long we stayed like that but I knew soon my thoughts drifted and I fell into the endless abyss of sleepy.


	17. Excepting The Truth

I stared out the window it was sickly sunny flowers in full bloom birds chirping and everything I wished they would all just drop dead but I had a feeling they already had this is why they are here. 'Bella please come downstairs' mama said rubbing my back soothingly I had been in my rooms since I had my mental breakdown I just sat in the window seat hoping for a reason. I just wanted to know why my life had been cut short I would never get to see my babies grow never get to have more or be with the people I love that are still living. 'I do not wish to' I said not looking at her 'Catherine do you mind if I speak with her?' I heard my uncle say 'okay, Bella I will be downstairs' I nodded and she kissed my head before leaving.

'At first when you saw your father and everyone else you thought everything would be fine that they would get along without you' he said sitting down next to me. 'Then they do and soon you are a memory and that is when it hurts when they move on and you are but a tiny peice of their lives that is gone'. I looked up into his face 'he is going to remarry I saw the papers on his desk, Mary is having another child and my little sister Catalina is going to be married and now Edward is sick'.

'I know it all seems bad but remember everything happens for a reason we all die for something to happen one day you shall see your children and you have good friends that shall keep your memory alive to them' I nodded and he went on. 'And I know this is going so old of me to say but you need to grow up now' I looked at him confused.

He sighed seeing that I did not understand him 'I think you should talk to my mother.....well your grandmother' I smiled lightly 'how about I go get her' he said standing up I nodded taking a deep breath. I sat there alone for a few moment just thinking about my life and where it had taken me I wanted to badly to be with my little girl to watch her grow and help her walk. Show her what it took to be a Princess and a Queen and I wanted so much more to have a relationship with her like one I had with my mother.

'Anabelle' I heard and quickly whipped my head around to look into the warm eyes of my grandmother she stood in the doorway her deep red gown matching her flamming red hair. 'I am sorry I did not hear you' I said standing up smoothing my light blue skirt out 'I could tell I was standing her for more then a minute' she said with a small smile taking a few steps into my room and sitting down in a chair. 'Arthur told me that your having a hard time understanding' she said as I sat down across from her 'understanding what? This does not make any sense' I said flustered.

'Honey when I died I came her as a 9 year old' she said looking down at her hands 'I was happy at that age everything was simple and beautiful.' I smiled 'but your older now' I said leaning in closer 'yes I am because I excepted my death I understood that I would not be able to be with the ones I loved anymore but I also knew I would be with them again someday'. I shook my head 'I know it hurts but you have to do it show your father the beautiful women you became'.

I felt something press against my chest and my heart started to beat like wild fire 'I-I-I need air' I said standing up quickly and walking briskly from the room I made sure to keep out of everyones eyes as I walked into the garden then set out in a fast run. I needed to be alone just for a moment to think I went under a small tree when I was little I used to imagine it was a castle I leanded against it staring up at at the sky breaking threw the leaves that tried so hard to hold it back.

Suddenly sleep overtook me and I let my eyes shut my mind drifting off to sweet dreams.

**Catherine **

Something was wrong I knew it by the way she ran passed not even stopping she bolted right to the gardens Elizabeth of York followed stopping me from going after her 'leave her Catherine she needed time to think' she said her voice low and knowing my eyes gazed out the door where my daughter had run 'she will be all right she is finally excepting everything that happened you must give her time'. I nodded looking over to Henry who was looking out the door just as I.

Day soon turned to night and we all fell asleep Bella had not come in from the gardens but still Elizabeth was adiment on leaving her be and when morning broke and Bella still had not come in I drew a line I would not have her alone in the gardens forver.

I knew where she would be and quickly let my legs take me there when I found her she was no longer the young 15 year old I met when I first arrived but the beautiful 20 year old that had left the earth her hair waist length her body much taller I shook her shoulder slowly her dark eyes opening softly. 'Mama?' she said uncertainly I nodded 'come Bella back to the Palace you have been out for a full day but it seems you have left your 15 year old body behind' she stood up quickly looking around. I walked with her slowly back to the Palace her paces slow and careful like she was not sure of something.

When we made it back to the Palace Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter and Henry stared in awe 'my daughter you have grown' she looked at me confused then stood in front of a large mirror her eyes widdening 'this is what I looked like before I died' she said slowly touching her face. 'And what a beauty you became I swear you are the spitting image of your mother' Henry said hugging her she smiled for the first time hugging him back.

'As much as I will miss everyone I think I am okay now with myseld being dead at first I admit I was scared and angry but I understand now' she said looking around at us all we all smiled at her. We all turned when we heard Arthur sigh 'what is it?' Bella asked with a brillant smiled 'again I am the youngest' his small comment made everyone laugh but there was a serious saddness about his words was the youngest dead.


	18. Like Tomorrow Would Not Come

**Sorry I haven't update in a while I had really bad writers block! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**King Philip of Spain**

It has been 2 years now since Annamaria's death and still everyday I expect to turn over in my bed and see her there smiling at me. But she was never there, I would never see her smiling face again.

"Majesty, the Duchess of Kingston"

I nodded and she walked in her eyes bright with fury "what might I do for you Lady Jane" I asked looking down at my desk.

"You may start by at least pretending to care about your daughter the Princess Anne" my eyes snapped up quickly.

"What are you saying?" I demanded angrily looking up at her my eyes burning into the young women before me.

"I am saying that in all these 2 years you have only been to visit her several times and held her but six" I rounded the desk staring down at the young maid who was once a good friend with my wife.

"You, My Lady are not her nurse that job falls to the Lady Anne Boleyn I have given you the better task of raising my sons so care for them and not my daughter" I hissed down at her.

But she did not back down "I promised my friend I would watch over all her children and care for them all and that is what I intend to do" she snapped at me.

"I am King of Spain you will not speak to me like this!" I hollered and she just looked up at me her blue eyes glistening with anger.

"I do not care who you are, you are still a father neglecting his daughter from the pain of his wife's death" her voice was soft at the end.

"Get out" I said glaring down at her,

"You are not the only one who lost someone, I lost a friend and soon after that my husband died, Your Majesty" she said bowing swiftly and with one last lingering look she left the room.

**Anabelle Tudor**

I watched life sparkle around me as my thoughts were pulled to my children yet again. Soon it would be Philip's birthday and Anne's son little Henry, Anna was three months now.

"Bella, what are you thinking of?" I heard my mother ask and I turned smiling at her.

"Anna" I said honestly "she will be a year now" I said looking up at the blue sky.

"Lady Anne must be taking good care of her" mama said after a few moments.

"I want to see her mama, will you come with me?" I asked and she wearily stood up from her seat "we can visit with Henry, Edward and Catalina as well" I said coaxing her into complying.

"Very well Bella" she said following me into the Palace.

The first thing I noticed when we walked threw the door was a hum I walked over looking to see Anne rocking Anna softly I ached to hold my daughter in my arms.

"She is beautiful Bella" mama said with a smile.

"I wanted a daughter so badly" I let out a small laugh "most Queen's only wish for sons" I admired my daughter from afar.

"She looks like you" mama said simply, the door opened to the room and Philip, Charles and Carlos stumbled in followed by Henry Percy.

"Anne!" 6 year old Philip said running to her side.

"Your Highness" she said bowing with my daughter in her arms held carefully.

"I want to see my sister" he said boldly and Anne smiled bending down so he may set his eyes on the small child. Charles who was 4 and Carlos who was 3 came up behind him looking down at their younger sister.

"Your Highnesses what did I say about running!" I looked to see Jane walking into the room her hands on her hips she had to be in her early 20's now and she looked just as beautiful as when she was a young girl.

"Sorry" they all muttered.

"Jane I did not know you were back" Anne said and I looked to mama in curiosity.

"I have arrived yesterday" she said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear of your husbands death" Anne said placing Anna in her cradle I let out a gasp.

"Thank you"

"Bella would you like to see Philip?" mama asked taking my hand.

"No" I said shacking my head "let us go to England" I said forcing a smile and she nodded.

There was laughing all around as we stood in the large room, Henry was in his seat watching the young maids dance. His wife Catherine sat next to him her eyes glaring at the young maids who seemed to catch her husbands attention.

"Their Royal Highness Princesses Annette and Anne" a squire called and in pranced Annette she had grown so much since I had last seen her as but a small child.

She was now a young women she had to be at least 12 and looked absolutely beautiful. Her younger half sister was about a year and walked next to her she looked like her mother Catherine.

"Father" Annette said bowing to her father and King.

"My daughters, sit" he said they did so with smile.

"Henry" Catherine's sweet voice called.

"Catherine" he said gruffly.

"I have the best of news" she said brightly smiling up at him.

"And what is that" he said meeting her eyes.

"I am with child again" he kissed her hand smiling.

"This is the best of news" he said "Brandon" he called to his friend.

"Majesty" he said curtly bowing to their Majesties.

"She is pregnant again" I hissed angrily.

"Bella calm down" mama said "we shall leave" she added quickly before I could even say anything I found myself back at Hampton Court.

**Princess Catalina**

"Your Highness, your brother is asking for you" one of my ladies said and I smoothed my scarlet skirts looking in my mirror. I resembled my mothers side of the family and I was very proud of that me and Mary where the last of the females in our family, it was hard to believe that my sister Bella has been dead for two years now and I now 15 am betrothed to the Prince of France.

"Your Majesties" I said bowing to my brother and his wife, whom I helped onto the throne.

"Sister, I have good news" Henry said stepping down from his throne.

"And what is it brother" I asked with a smile.

"The King of France has died, leaving his Henry King, he has requested you be sent to France now and I have agreed" my eyes widened and I gasped in shock.

"Your sending me away early?" I said taking a step back.

"Catalina, you are a Princess and soon to be Queen of France act like it" Henry growled "now you will set sail tomorrow I leave you today to say goodbyes to Edward and Mary along with your nieces and nephews" I bowed glaring hatefully at the women I knew who was making this possible.

"Majesties" I said turning my back and stomping down the hall to my brother and twin Edward, Duke of York's rooms.

"Sister what do I owe the pleasure" he said with a smile, but it fell when he saw my expression.

"Henry is sending me to France tomorrow to marry the new King Henry of France" Edward's eyes widened and he quickly dismissed the servants pulling me into a hug.

"Catalina, I know you do not want this, but you must go you are to be Queen of France, though Bella may not have particularly like the French you must remember everything she taught you and be a good Queen like she was".

Tears fell down my face as I listened to him "I miss her so much Edward, I do not want to die like she did" I said looking up into his face.

"Catalina, we never know when we will die, but I believe Bella would be proud dying for her daughters life then for nothing" I knew he was right "I have my own marriage to think about soon anyway" he said with a smile.

"And who dear brother, are you to marry?" I asked with a smile.

"Madeleine de Valois, King Henry of France's younger sister" he said with a grin "I hear she is very beautiful".

"Then I congratulate you Edward, at least you shall be happy" I said pulling away from his embrace.

"Catty, you can be happy too, you just have to let yourself be" he kissed my temple "you should go say goodbye to Mary" I nodded leaving his rooms.

Mary sat in her chambers her with her 4 year old daughter Eleanor, 3 year old Margaret and 2 year old Edmund the child in her belly big she was due next month.

"Catalina!" she said smiling as I walked in.

"Mary, Henry is sending me to France tomorrow" I said getting straight to the point, her smile fell from her face.

"What!" she said standing up quickly stumbling causing the children to giggle she then collected herself "you must be glad, going to France to become Queen" she said with a tight smile.

"Oh Mary now is not the time to be jealous" I said hugging her tightly as best I could thanks to her 8 month large stomach.

"Catalina, I did not mean to sound jealous I am sorry" she said returning the hug "do not be scared sister, from what you learned with Bella you shall be a great Queen" she said kissing my head.

"I do not want to leave you all" I said my eyes wide with tears.

"You must, but never fear remember we love you so very much and Anabelle would be so proud when she sees you following your destiny to be Queen" I nodded.

"I love you Mary" I said and she smiled.

"I love you too Catalina"

I did not want to leave England, instead I spent the rest of the day with my nieces and nephews pretending tomorrow would not come.


End file.
